The Chronicles of Zeke
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: The son of Zoro is on his journey to discover what he wants to/will be in the 2nd pirate Era. His voyage, his life, his meaning, his future, all will be defined in this saga of Zeke Roronoa. What will become of his life and destiny? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

0: "Prologue"

1: "Rivals, Enemys, Friends: Setup of a New Age"

2: "A Life of Running Away from Marines"

3: "I wanna be just like you!"

4: "Over the Mountian and Through the Line"

5: "Defeatists and Realists: The beginning of getting stronger"

6: "Haunted and Died"

7: "To Each his Growth"

Memoirs of Zoro

Events Time Line

8: Episode of Tatum Part I: "The Girl Always too Fragile.... The Boy Grew too Hostile"

9: Episode of Tatum Part II: "If she is hurt in any way.... YOU ALL DIE"

10: Episode of Tatum Part III: "Rage, Beauty, Pain, Passion, Blood, Life, Fragileness, Hostility"

11: "A Name of Worthlessness: Younko Wolfgang"

12: "The 4 Hired"

13: "The Power of Giggy"

14: "Zaven, A Messenger of Beetoven"

Memoirs of Zoro

15: "A Day with Mom"

16: Episode of Jagger Part I: "The Important Business Needed Attending To"

17: Episode of Jagger Part II: "The Snow point"

18: Episode of Jagger Part III: "The Justice of MY Justice"

19: "Foresight"

20: "Fighting like and against Devils: Speacialy Picked by Marines: Eliet Squad vs The Might Younko - An interlude into a Bigger Picture"

21: "The Clash to Prove the Sword - Zeke vs Bach!!!"

22: "A Flash of Blue"

23: ""What Happened Else Where: Gweniveir vs Wolfgang; Beethoven Appears!"

24: "The Cross on the Hill" 


	2. Prologue

The Chronicles of Zeke

Happens before AND after the events of "Hey dad, do you not remember me?" (Story now called Of Father and Son). The son of Zoro has many stories to tell. His journey, his life, his meaning, his future, all will be defined in this saga Zeke Roronoa.

You will not understand half or most of this if you have not read "Hey Dad, do you not Remember me?" warning you now.

Episode 0: Prologue

"YOU'RE GOING TO LEAN SWORDSMANSHIP AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!"

Perona Roronoa, Age- 26

"Hell no!"

Zeke Roronoa, Age- 8.

*WHACK!*

"DON'T YOU DARE CUSE AT ME BOY!!!" Perona had grown very mature in the years of motherhood. Her bratty personality long gone, her childish face now more adult (like Robin's if you can imagine that, not in features but in age) Her body had matured too, not just perversely, but just into womanhood. She usually wore a black shirt and jeans with boots or high heels.

"MOM STOP!!!" Zeke ran as his mother chased after him, flailing a sword sheath at him.

Z~X~ 6 months later ~Z~X

Zeke collapsed to the ground panting heavily.

Perona walked over to him with a plate full of food and a glass. "300 kendo swings?" she asked with a raised brow of suspicion.

Zeke nodded, "Yes... *pant*"

"200 weightless squats?"

"Yes... *pant*"

"100 punches?"

"Yes ma'am..."

She smiled proudly, "Good." she placed the food and glass down beside him and kissed his forehead, "Love you son," and walked back to the house. Zeke sprung up when she left, ate his food, and then continued to train, without his mother even telling him to.

Z~X~ 1 1/2 years later ~Z~X (Zeke- age 10)

Zeke walks down a foggy, shallow river bank, "Frank?" The 14 year-old 'fractioned' giant (meaning not fully or even half giant) emerged from his hiding spot. Zeke looked back to see his mother finally catching up with him, "See." he pointed at Frank. Frank became spooked and tried hiding, "Frank wait! It's ok, it's my mom, she'll help you." Perona smiled at Frank, "Hi, I'm Perona, you don't have to be scared, I'll help you sweetie." She got close enough to touch his hand, he shuttered at first. She smiled more, "It's going to be ok, come on, you can live with us." Perona, Zeke and Frank walked back to THEIR home.

Z~X~ 1 year later ~Z~X (Zeke- age 11)

"My dad's a swordsman too." Zeke looked up from his set of 400 pushups, to see a young girl looking at him. She had to have been about 10. Zeke got up and sat in front of her. "Hi, who are you?" The little girl smiled, "I'm Rika! I've seen you work a lot! Why?" Zeke stood up to get his towel to wipe of his sweat, "I'm training to be like my father." "You mean Zoro? That's your father right?"

"Yeah."

"Why not just be like a normal kid?"

"Because....." he had to think for a moment, "...I don't think.... I'm supposed to be...."

Rika thought hard on his words. "You'll be some one great?"

Zeke thought of it more, ".... Maybe.... You said your dad is a swordsman."

Rika frowned, "....USED to be."

He looked at her, "Oh... I'm sorry."

She smiled, trying to hid her sadness, "It's ok! Just promise me.... I can be with you when you go off to be some one great?"

She tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips. Zeke had never thought of such feelings as he was experiencing now, and was confused, surprised, and flustered. Red herself, Rika giggled and ran off, leaving an embarrassed young Zeke behind.

Z~X~ 4 years later ~Z~X (Zeke- age 15)

Rika crying in Zeke's lap. "Mom..." Zeke looked at Perona, "She HAS to stay. There's nowhere for her to go." Perona looked around the house, then at Frank, then outside, to Rika's mother's newly formed grave. She looked back at her son, "Of course Zeke." He smiled, "Thanks mom." Then Perona smirked, "But she gets your room and you bunk with Frank." Zeke and Frank looked at each other, both disappointed by this, Zeke a little more.

Z~X~ When Zeke was 12 ~Z~X

"DAMN IT BOY!" Zeke returned from the 'errand' she sent him on, bloody and swollen. "Those guys are WORSE than amateurs! And they beat you!? Did you learn nothing in 4 years of training!? UGH! I have to do everything...."

Later~

A man falls to the ground, burses all over his body, as Perona had just DEFEATED him. Other men too lay before her, defeated. The villagers looked on in amazement, as did the young Zeke. Perona walked over to her son and kneeled down to him, "That was the Dragon Twister, that was one of the first REAL attacks your father taught me. It took him till he was 19 to master it," she smiled gently at him, "I'm hoping you can get it at age 12 Zeke. Because I want you to be one of the best, not to follow in his footsteps, but for your own self, to help find your way."

Z~X~ Present Day ~Z~X

Zeke (19) and Frank (23) hanging out outside a large store. "So... Zeke-san...." Frank looked at him, "Was he what you expected?" Zeke got up and walked to the middle of the street, "Na.... He was MUCH better. I'm glad my mother loves him so much, he's probably worth it." Rika came out of the store, carrying bags of new clothes. "Good! You're still here! If you weren't, the next time I found you.... I would cut you balls off!" Zeke went white for a second, "Come on Rika, I thought we were through this. Besides...." he got closer to her, all seductive like, an whispered in her ear, "I think the paper I gave my dad to give to you, the one with the location of that island.... and what we did there made up for it all." Rika blushed and shivered at the memory. "Ok..." she coyly whispered back, then quickly smirked, "But it WON'T happen again... right?" Zeke grinned wide, "Right! We're in this together babe!" he looked at his loyal friend Frank, "All of us." They all walked of smiling, waiting for what was next.

End Prologue

~After Prologue

1 year after present day.

A 22 year old with an all black ensemble of clothes, and bright, copper/rust colored hair walked up to a frightened white haired young woman. Blood dripping from his sword intensely, as if it was the one bleeding, the man picked up the woman, "You're so fragile Mie, I HATE having to save you. You don't deserve such distress when I'M supposed to be protecting you." She nuzzled at his neck, tears forming, and not for the first time that day. The boy stepped over the fallen bloody bodies. "I'm sorry..." she said, nuzzling further, "But I'm happy you love me so much.... Tatum." 


	3. Rivals, Enemies, Friends

Episode 1: "Rivals, Enemies, Friends: Setup of a New Age"

~Z~X Present Day ~Z~X (Zeke- Age 20) (nearly 1 year after the events of Zeke meeting his father)

"You wanna do something about it, punk???" The large man smirked as he towered above the young man sitting down, 4 swords by his side, 5 piercings in his left ear, and sporting a blue mohawk. Zeke grinned at the man, "Do something? Heh, you re not even worth my time." He just blew off the man, he now angry as Zeke just sat there and took another sip of his drink.

Which was foolish to say the least.

*CRACK! WHAM*

Zeke was thrown out of the bar he was in through the weak wooden wall of the bar and crashed into the middle of the street. Zeke got up and dusted himself off, "Wow... You can toss someone threw a wall. I STILL say you're dead if you even THINK of stepping into the area of Age Islands. The Younko won't tolerate pussies." Zeke smirked, the man got even angrier, "You pathetic bastard punk. Do you know who I am." Zeke put on a face of pure naivety, "No... Why should I."

"You little shit! I am Patheras! I possess...." the man began to change his form slightly, his light skin turned dark jet black and grew fur. His blonde hair diapering, and his face taking that of a panther. "The Panther-Panther Devil fruit! I have a crew of a wanted 300,000 beli! Myself alone 83,900 beli!" He slammed his giant panther paw down to kill Zeke.

But of course... he missed. Zeke jumped out of the way, then landed on Patheras's arm as it just made a crater in the ground from the 'powerful' swipe of his paw. Zeke ran up his arm and flipped behind him, tugging at Patheras's ear as an insult to show how easy he could both dodge his attacks and then 'touch' him.

Zeke landed on his feet, Patheras in complete rage now. "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU DARE TOY WITH ME!?!?" Zeke continued to smirk.

"Quit toying with this loser and just finish him off Roronoa." Zeke flinched at the speaking of his last name, knowing who had called him. Zeke turned to see, a ways down the street, his feet propped on a table, casually leaning back in the chair, a friend and rivaled fellow swordsman.

The man wore black shoes with white lines at the bottom, then black pants, up higher he wore a black silk shirt. He had 3 VISIBLE tattoos, a long tree root that lead from the bottom of his left middle finger up to his neck near his jaw line, and the words RAGE and CARE on his left and right fingers respectfully. He had bright copper-like rusty short hair that mainly stood up. He also had a small beard shadow that covered his face but was thick by NO means. He then.... had piercings of silver rings on each end of his mouth and quarter size gages in both his ears.

Zeke grinned, "Tatum Air, thought you'd be at Iso by now. What, don't want that chain anymore?"

Tatum gave Zeke a dark look as he started to walk his way. "You think I WON'T get it?"

Zeke chuckled, "Look, I can't finish him off because my swords are inside." Tatum just chuckled back, "Never finishes anything can you?" he looked at the confused, and scared, Patheras, "I'll finish this then." He looked back at Zeke, "And we can continue or usual routine of meeting each other."

Zeke became very whiny, "Aww, again? You never can just talk? No 'Hey what's up man,' and go about you're fucking day? Douche."

Tatum ignored him and pulled out his 6 foot sword. Tatum himself was only 6'2"(ft), but he always seemed to sway it so smoothly, as if the length meant absolutely nothing. The sword was thin, one side had the black print of a rose with large thorns and the other a dragon with a largely spiked spine. "Tatum!" Tatum looked back at Zeke, who had a very serious look on his face, "DON'T kill him, there's no point in that."

Tatum rolled his eyes, "Fine, but he'll just want revenge."

"You think I care about people's petty antics of revenge or humility?"

Tatum smiled, "No, you don't. Always thought that impressive of you... Roronoa."

Zeke flinched again.

Patheras backed up in fear, mostly influenced by confusion, "Wai-Wiat!"

Too late.

Tatum launched himself at Patheras, with only 3 swings of his blade, and passing the idlely frozen Patheras, Tatum had slashed his opponent, but not with enough force to cut 'TOO' deep.

As some blood of the surface skin gushed out, Patheras fell to the ground and collapsed.

Zeke buried his face in his hand, "You HAD to make him bleed? That's so pointless man."

Tatum sheathed his sword, "Says you."

Patheras quaked in fear as he rolled over to breathe better. "Who... who are you guys?... What are you?"

Tatum and Zeke stood above him. Zeke smiling childishly and Tatum with a 'fuck you' expression, both pulled out pieces of paper... their wanted posters. "Zeke Roronoa, 176,000 beli! Hehehe." "Tatum Air, 183,000 beli."

Zeke looked up at him, "What!? You had 168,000 last time!"

Tatum smirked, knowing that his new bounty was pissing of his most formidable rival, "The Capital Pirates.... killed them." Zeke was so pissed Tatum's bounty was higher, "Killed them? Why!?"

"It was my fault, Zeke-kun." Zeke looked behind him.

Behind him, was the frail white haired beauty, Mie Vallennai. Tatum's friend since they were born, and lover since he could think about girls. Her bright red eyes seemed so sad, but her face showed a 'fake' sort of happiness as she saw Tatum seem happy. (The best way to imagine what Mei looks like is if you've ever seen Code Geass, she looks like C.C. (C2) with white hair.) Her average sized breasts may have been 'just' average sized, but they stuck out so attentively, the perkiness was just phenomenal (believe it or not this is important later).

Zeke smiled, happy to see a dear friend of his.... especially her, still alive. "Mie, no need to apologies. I'll just beat your buffoon of a lover later in the whole Bounty rating thing."

Tatum became very agitated, "You're such a childish fool. How did you ever gain such promising sword skill? I guess such a thing can just 'run in the family'."

This angered Zeke, "My dad has NOTHING to do with this. And you should have shut up about that when I beat you the FIRST time."

THIS angered Tatum, and he would have retorted, but he will do anything Mie asks him, "Tatum! That's enough." she came up to him and place her hands on his chest, "It doesn't matter, you two will fight, and it is about your skills. You know that. It DOES have nothing to do with his father. You of all people shouldn't talk like that." Her voice wasn't scolding at all, more explanational and soothing, like a mother's words.

"They won't fight unless I'm there to kick Air's ass if he kills Zeke. But that's a big if!" Rika had just arrived, Frank behind her with a lot of bags, most likely of clothes. Mie went up to her best 'girlfriend' and hugged her. Rika laughed warmly, "How have you been?" a smiled on her face, but concern in her voice. Mie smiled back warmly, "I'm fine." she looked back at Tatum, "He takes good care of me." This made Tatum uncomfortably blush, he tried to hide it but to no avail.

To change the subject and avoid embarrassment (in his opinion) he turned to Zeke. "Well Roronoa? Are we going to fight?" Zeke rolled his eyes, but then grinned wide, "Of course. Why would I say no?"

Z~X~ Z~X~ Z~X~ Z~X~

Outside of the village, in woods of the spring island, Zeke and Tatum stood facing each other, ready for their 10th fight since meeting. Rika 'refereed' "Ok boys, this is 'round' 10. 3 - Zeke. 2 - Tatum. 4 - Tie. Have FUN!"

Zeke and Tatum met on the grand line in Alabasta, just 3 months of Zeke leaving his home. They fought then, and have met many times since in these 3 years. It's mostly out of sportsmanship now that they have become friends.

Tatum began, as usual. "You better not have gotten SLOPPY RORONOA!"

*CLANK!*

Tatum's one-hand, one-sword style clashed repeatedly and repeatedly against Zeke's defending swords. After about 5 minutes of defending from the assault, Zeke swung around full turn, jerking his head as hard to the right as he could, generating a large 'force' strike emitting from his mouth-blade. Tatum jumped up to evade the attack. As the energy strike missed it cut a large number of trees in the forest. Tatum landed on a freshly cut tree stump. As he did, Zeke was continuing turning fully around hard and thus made a SECOND force strike that came at the unprepared Tatum.

Tatum braced his sword as the strike came to him. Using his other hand to back up his blade at the strike made impact with his sword. With excessive force, Tatum finally broke the strike and deflected it. In his confidence of victory, Tatum proceeded after the successful deflect to spin the tip of his sword on his middle finger as he simultaneously flipped Zeke off.

Zeke simply smiled at this. This deep in their rivalry, it was more about showing off than who was better, cause it was hopeless by now to truly test such a thing.

Zeke charged and jumped into the air. The wind blew hard, Zeke formed his two hand swords over his head in the form of an X.

*WHOOM!!*

He came crashing down on Tatum with a large X now embedded into the ground. Trees bellowing and falling down from the impact. Although most of the attack missed him, Tatum's right arm was grazed and was now slightly bleeding from the 'scratches'.

This made him smile, "It's just not a good fight until you're bleeding." Zeke sadly had to agree, "Scars are proof of a real war."

"Couldn't have said it BETTER. MYSELF!" He swung at Zeke, missing barely, again and again, the clashes continued back and forth. The movement's of Tatum's long sword were flawless. No trouble in control or movement even though so large. Zeke this time went on the offensive, returning swings blow for blow. Zeke started to build up speed, and despite his immense skill, Tatum had a hard time keeping up with receiving twice as many blows as he could give.

Soon that caught up with him. Zeke now caught an opening and went for it, he used a fencing jab of his right sword to puncture Tatum s stomach, but Tatum saw enough of it in time. He side stepped some and blocked more with his sword, however it was still only enough for Zeke to get a shallow but progressive cut into his ribcage. As he continued to push Zeke's sword away with his own, this now gave Tatum an opportunistic blow. The flung his sword upwards, aiming for Zeke's arm. Zeke jumped backwards, but not enough as his bicep was nicked by the tip of Tatum's sword.

However Tatum did not let Zeke get away with this, he pursued him with intent to kill. Swinging and hacking away, hoping to catch Zeke in his blade's 'teeth'. Quickly he caught up with him and finally swung a force strike of his own. Zeke was unprepared for this as he had just caught himself from Tatum's crazed attempt of hack-n-slash. The strike was big too, bigger than Zeke's. As Zeke fumbled to block it Tatum dashed behind him and swung again. Zeke spun to catch the attack, but failed.

As he took most of the blade in the chest, Zeke at least managed to keep it from being a deep slash. He fell hard to the ground but not out cold.

Tatum stopped his quick movements and stood in front of Zeke. He then cut down another tree nearby that was still intact and it fell... on top of Zeke. After he got use to the immense pain, he looked up with a quirky smile and said what Tatum wanted him to hear, "... Ok, you win this time." Tatum smiled triumphantly. "NOW GET THIS FUCKING TREE OF ME YOU DICK!!! WAS THAT REALLY NECISSARY!?!??" Zeke flailed at the weight. Tatum squatted down to look at him, "You wouldn't have given up if you weren t pinned down by something like a tree." Zeke nodded, "You right, NOW GET THIS OFF ME!!"

Tatum smirked and walked over to Mie, he gave her a kiss and lightly tugged her to come with him as he walked away, "You're boy Frank can take care of it, have fun."

Zeke couldn't believe this, "What?!!? You be a persistent for a fight and then you leave so damn quick!?!?"

"Yup! Look at the score! We're at 3 and 3, I won and now even, till next time Roronoa! I'm going to celebrate!"

Frank now had picked up the fallen tree, "Are you ok Zeke-sama?"

"I can breathe fine, I'll live, TATUM YOU PUNK!!!"

He was gone and Zeke decided it was very pointless to after him.

They returned to the village to eat, Tatum and Mie did not seem to be there, and Zeke and his closest companions continued their journey of self discovery.

Z~X~ Z~X~ Z~X~ Z~X~

On that island where Zeke and Tatum had their 2nd fight, about 3 years ago, they were both called in and then chase by the marines. And since then one Major had been personally hunting them.

He answered his den-den mushi as Zeke and Tatum's 10th fight came to a close. "Hello?"

"Commodore Jagger Mathias?"

"Yes..."

"We have just be given reports of both Roronoa Zeke and Air Tatum on Gagre Island. Are you within the vis-"

"Yes... I'll be there soon."

The Commodore hung up his den-den mushi and stood up for his crew to hear him, "MEN! We have the location of Air Tatum and Roronoa Zeke! And we will capture them and bring them to JUSTICE!!!"

To Be Continued....

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to the development. 


	4. A Life Involving Fighting Marines

Episode 2: "A Life Envolving Fighting Marines"

"NOT SO FAST RORONOA!" he touched the ground, his marine's jacket falling off of him as he crouched down to touch the earth with his hand. First his boots, then his tight (but not too tight) jean pants with a chain strap changed from their normality to a dirt ground color. Next his grey muscle shirt and his large, well-toned torso itself. Followed by his face and his jet-black, streaked back, smooth hair. Now his whole body, except his dark, scary blue eyes, was the color, the texture, the density, and the POWER of the ground.

He now bolted for Zeke in his 'earth form'.

*SLAM!*

His 'ground' fist hit Zeke in the stomach, and he flew into the air. Zeke landed, or more so crashed, and gained back his composer, but not nearly enough for it to matter. The marine CAPTAIN hit the ENEXPERIANCED Zeke again, again, again. Zeke was now brutally broken into a feeble shell of a boy. Soon after the assault, Frank had arrived and fled with Zeke on his shoulder.

That was more than a year ago, when Zeke was barely 18.

~Z~X Present Day ~Z~X

The marine ship carrying 36 year old Commodore Jagger Mathius was now docking in the Gagre Island bay. "Lt. Commander Whitney!"

"Yes sir!" A young, short haired blonde woman stood at attention of her Commodore. Her hair was styled in a sort of choppy way, her body, although feminine, contrasted with her very boyish face. Due to this she grew up more as a boy, learning how to fight, and ACT like a male, not really showing her feminine side. But her body did that for her. Average B, maybe C sized breasts, long, thin, elegant limbs, and smooth skin over all. She wore red fighter's gloves and a simple yellow T-shirt with khaki pants that only reached just below her knee caps and instead of shoes, she wore fighting tape. Despite her very attractive figure and 'able' body and spirit, she always dreamed of being a strong identity in the world. Her greatest idol was Tashigi, now a Vice-Admiral. She herself had tried to train the usage of a sword, but due to a 'mistake' of her's as a child, an object like a sword did not 'agree' with her. So she has trained vigorously in the art of MMA to become a powerful marine.

Lieutenant Commander April Whitney! You are ordered to find and secure Roronoa's vessel, The Prodigal Sun. Is that understood!?"

She saluted with ut-most respect, "Yes Commodore Jagger!" She ran off, calling several men to her disposal to follow her.

Jagger then beckoned men to his side, "I demand 30 Petty officers, now!"

"YES SIR!" Came simultaneous shouts.

"We capture 'The Blue Flash' Roronoa Zeke today!"

~Z~X Zeke - Age 19 (The 4th time he and Jagger had met)

Zeke: "I've gotten stronger."

Jagger: "Yes..." he takes off his Marine's jacket, "I've heard of your, 'incident' on Tull Island."

Suddenly he disappeared, Zeke's eyes widened, his was too scared to comprehend what was happening.

Then Jagger appeared behind him. "You no nothing of MY power boy. You couldn't possibly manage to keep up with me... Even if you 'fought' Jason." Jagger then turned to his 'earth' form and punched Zeke right in his face.

Zeke flew and hit the ground, skidding a few more feet before stopping. He struggled to get up. Jagger appeared before him, almost seemingly teleporting. "I possess the Soteni Soteni no mi (soteni = (elemental) phase change or phase transformation) I'm a morph man, I can turn into any elemental substance...." he gripped the metal chain on his jeans. Slowly his turned into complete metal. "And ANY compound of elements, I can basically change into anything. Sadly each transformation only lasts for 8 seconds. But 8 seconds are enough for pathetic, weak, worthless, pirate swordsman scum like you." He hit Zeke again and again, waling on him, crushing the boy, he unable to put up his swords to defend himself.

Zeke fell again, Jagger snarled, "Pathetic indeed! You? Roronoa Zoro's son? Don't make me laugh. You can't be... too weak." Zeke stood up, Jagger about to strike again.

"I.... have nothing.... to do.... with My FATHER!!!!!!!!!" suddenly a blue burst around him exploded quickly and then faded, Jagger became speechless. "I AM ZEKE RORONOA! ZEKE!!! MY FATHER DOES NOT DEFINE ME!!! HE GAVE ME LIFE!!! I GIVE MYSELF MEANING!!!!!!!!" the blue aura appeared again then disappeared once more. Zeke stared cold and emotionlessly at Jagger, "I will become a worthy name known in this world. By MY means.... don't you or any other living being DARE compare me to ANYONE! Even my father! I am my OWN man!.... And I will prove it."

~Z~X Present Day (Zeke, Age 20) ~Z~X

Zeke stopped himself as he skid backwards from the clashing blow of his steel swords, and Jagger's steel body. Jagger had caught up with Zeke and his friends, however not finding Tatum or Mie. Rika was in hiding and Frank was doing his best to hold off the other marine officers.

"So," Jagger panted, "You are defiantly WORTH fighting this time.... I take you've met your father considering he lives on Kusha Island and Gagre Island is past it, you're almost at Rafftle, Roronoa, do you plan one meeting someone else of such power as your father?"

Zeke simply smirked, "The King doesn't interest me. I may have never even met the World's Greatest swordsman if he wasn't my father." Zeke returned to assault stance, ready for Jagger, "I'm going to be great, without anyone's help and without any lucky breaks. I'm not that kind of person." Jagger smirked back, almost glad to hear it, "Good, because you seem to have the makings of a 'worthy' pirate... For me to CRUSH!" he disappeared, touching the air on his finger tips, giving him the properties of the wind itself.... for 8 seconds.

Zeke stirred around himself, watching the slightest change in his surroundings to find where Jagger could appear.

Jagger turned back to normal, but not behind, or even NEAR Zeke, instead he was near a puddle of water. Jagger, as quickly as he appeared, crouched down and touched the water. His body turning into nothing but the murky liquid, then he seemed to grow. Bigger and bigger, until a tidal wave of a transformed 'water' Jagger flooded Zeke.

Zeke managed to keep himself standing and coughed out the water. Jagger then became steel again and attacked Zeke.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

With the boat of Roronoa Zeke successfully found and detained, April ran to help her mentor. There she ran into Frank, who was easily wiping away the petty officers. "You! FrankshirokishIi Dekata! By law of the marines, your 112,000 beli bounty puts you as a high criminal threat and are under arrest!" She formed herself in a MMA fighting stance. Frank sadly smiled, "We fight again I see miss Whitney, so sad."

His kindness angered her, mostly because she felt that as a pirate, he was mocking her, "Shut up! You pirate! Fight me and be prepared to lose!" Frank reluctantly obliged, his loyalty and drive to keep his master Zeke safe was much greater than the concern of hurting a woman. Besides, she was very powerful herself.

Frank swung down his sword on her, but she lifted one hand and just simply flicked her wrist, and the sword 'bounced' off of her. "You know better than that by now Dekata! I have the bankin bankin no mi (bankin = sheet metal), my skin has the feeling, texture, durability, and other characteristics of metal. And due to the strange polarity of my metal skin as well, other metal objects bounce of as well. You know this! Don't fool around with me!"

Frank shook his head, "Sorry, we only 'fight' so often that I sometimes forget."

This only angered her more, "Shut up! No excuses you cowardly pirate dirt bag!" she ran towards him and spun around into a heel kick. Frank, deciding to fight her hand-to-hand, as she seemed to prefer it anyways, dropped his Long Sword and grabbed her foot. April gritted her teeth, angry as she could be stopped by him. (Of course he stopped her! He's a friggin partial giant and she's like 5'6, what's her problem?) She managed to pulled her foot our of his grip and then hit him with a quick uppercut. Frank took the blow, much to his dismay. With her metal body, the blow was MUCH harder and hurt Frank worse than it would a normal man. But thankfully Frank is NOT a 'NORMAL' man.

After recovering from the uppercut, Frank, more than he wanted to, hit April in the chest, making her fly backwards.

Back to the fight of Jagger and Zeke-

Jagger grabbed Zeke's legs and spun around to toss him into the air. As Zeke was flying, Jagger ran towards his predicted area of landing. He brushed up against a wooden post of one of the buildings and turned his whole body into wood. Jagger jumped into the air and blared his wooden fist into a barrage assault. Zeke smiled, thinking wood was a very dumb idea. As he started to fall downward, Zeke started swinging and spinning his handed-swords, cutting bits and pieces of Jagger s wooden fists.

They both came down and made a small crater. As both stood up, Zeke pointed at Jagger, "Heh... wood?.... That was 8 seconds." Jagger looked at himself and realized in horror, he was now in normal form. As he reached down to turn into ground, Zeke rushed to him. And used a move made famous by his father, "ONI GIRI!!!"

*SLASH!!!!*

Blood splattered everywhere.

-

"COMMADORE!!!" April went to help her leader, but Frank came up to her and hit her with a gut check (remember, as a partial giant, Frank does have a larger strength then most humans, so he can effect someone with a metal outer body). She crumbled to the floor, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her teacher fall with a bloody X on his torso.

Zeke panted hard, worn from the fight... then laughed a little, "You're crazy Jag, but hey, I'd never kill you."

April did not take this as relieve, she believed these pirate 'scum' would just torment them, leaving them as nothing but mangled bodies when they were through.

Then, with hope refilling her heart, Jagger rose up. "I'll admit, you got me for a moment,... heh" he smiled, "But now all you've done is earn one of my most difficult to defeat, and powerful forms." Jagger faced Zeke, and reached into his pocket, to pull out a lighter.

Zeke's eyes widened, "You're not....!" Jagger smirked, as he flicked on the lighter, "Scared of a little fire... Roronoa?" He placed his bare hand directly on the flame, his body now engulfed in it.

Zeke thought of running, but knew that was in fact- UTTERLY useless. Jagger's massive fire form swarmed Zeke, consuming him as a giant flame sphere surrounded him.

"MASTER ZEKE!!!!" Frank ran to save him.

"Back off Dekata!!" came the currently warped voice of Jagger's flame form, "I won t kill him either, he'll pass out soon from the heat and lack of oxygen, maybe a few 1st or 2nd degree burns for fun. But if you try to be a stupid hero, I won t think twice of scotching you. 6 seconds left... he won't survive.

-

Inside the fire ball, Zeke was already on the ground, panting heavily, with so much fire around him and no open anything, the fire consumed ALL the oxygen before the sphere even finished forming. ("Damn it...") he thought, ("I......... i...... i can't........ en~d.... he~re.....") he blacked out.

-

"Commodore Jagger? Are you there?"

The 6 seconds past, and Jagger now facing the angry colossus known as FrankshirokishIi Dekata... Frank. Zeke and April both were now completely unconscious.

"Yes?" he answered his den-den mushi still looking at Frank's anger unfold faster and faster before him.

"Have you captured Roronoa Zeke yet? If you have not, we need you on an URGENT mission ASAP! It requires you expanitionily, Admiral Smoker has asked you to lead it PERSONALY."

Jagger's eye widen, "Huh... imagine that Dekata. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good, report to the marine base on Jupitou Island."

Jagger put up his den-den mushi and looked at Frank with a smile, "You can go... as you heard, I have more oppressing matters than you guys."

He looked back at Zeke, and gave a glare at Rika, whom he knew was there trying to carry Zeke away. The glare scared her motionless. "You're lover has much luck Miss Momoto... heh, or is it Roronoa yet?"

Not really carrying about his words, now that he gave them 'permission' to leave, Rika finished picking up Zeke and ran off towards their boat. "Frank!" she called to the still confused and surprised man. He shook it off and ran with her.

Jagger just chuckled and walked towards the forest of the island, towards what seemed to be the edge of the island.

April came to and noticed him leaving for the woods.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

With the help of Frank's large 'figure', and sword, they easily defeated the petty officers on thier ship and sailed of, a still unconscious Zeke resting below the deck.

As Zeke, Frank, and Rika sailed off Gagre Island, Jagger was watching them sail away from a cliff on the island.

April ran up to him, huffing from tiring to find him, "Sir! Why-Why did you let them go!?! You had him! I know you did, Roronoa was uncurious when I finally blacked out, all that was left was Dekata! Then... then you let them go!?!?"

Jagger looked at her with an angry look on his face, "Who said I let them go, we're need elsewhere now and he'll only take up our time at the moment."

"But-But sir! Why?!?"

As she asked this question, he took off his blood soaked shirt, and revealed on his back, two tattoos that April never had seen before that he was now intrusting her with. One, was the Kanji of "Real Justice" and the other, the Kanji of "Real Piracy", he now spoke very meaningful words to his most trusted subordinate. "Lieutenant, there was a man in my village that raised me from an adolescent along with my mother, he was my uncle. And he taught me of the way I think today.... He was also, a member of the Strawhat Pirates. Then, when I decided to become a marine for, certain reasons, I was taught by a man I idolize to this day for his sense of REAL justice. ADMIRAL Smoker, or as his alias is known, ShiroRyu (literarily means White Dragon). They both helped mold me into the man I am proud to be today. And I would sacrifice my life for BOTH of them. They are completely different in personality, morals, loyalty and may have never seen eye to eye. Yet I feel their ideals were much alike then they themselves could ever discover. I am telling you this so you understand what I see in that boy and why I 'let him go' as you put it. He is no one else but himself indeed, Zeke Roronoa. And for that simple reason, which intertwines with the last lesson my Uncle ever taught me, is why I let him go."

April was confused, "I... I don't understand."

Jagger smiled, but she didn't see this, "Good... you're not suppose to... not yet."

He then thought of his Uncle and several very important moments in his life with him.

{Words only flash back}

{15 year old Jagger: "Hey old man! Tell me about the Strawhats again!"

Uncle: "What? Why?"

Jagger: "Because! Hehe, I'm going to become a great pirate one day, just like you!"

Uncle: "Really? Ok then...."

- Another time

16 year old Jagger (crying and angry): "YOU BASTARD!! I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU AND YOU PIRATE SCUM! ALL OF YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO BECOME A GOOD MARINE AND KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Uncle: "Boy... one day you'll understand that PIRATES are evil... and good, and the MARINES hold the same truth to them. There is no black and white, if there ever was... it was all covered in red the day it was made. So hold that truth, and go be a GOOD marine, you'll see what I'm talking about." These were last words spoken from his uncle to him as he left the next day to become a Marine.}

Jagger then thought of Admiral Smoker.

{22 year old Jagger: "Real Justice sir?"

Smoker: "Yes... This 'True Justice' and the shady 'Dark Justice' you hear marines and the Government say is what upholds the world in peace.... is bullshit. Plain and simple. I see that understanding in you, even if YOU don't know it yet. During the great Whitebeard War, I made a choice: Follow that shabby old World Government's 'True Justice' or Follow MY REAL Justice. I chose to follow REAL Justice, and I believe that was something that help cause Monkey D. Luffy become Pirate King. And to this day... I STILL do not regret following my REAL Justice. So you do the same boy. Follow YOUR REAL Justice, and fuck what the Government tells you to do. After all, you only WORK for them, fuck what they say. It's not worth damaging your own morals and sense of right and wrong. And that includes deciding between Pirates... and Marines."}

These words rang in Jagger s head, almost in-sync with the final words he heard from his uncle.

Jagger stopped watching Zeke's boat sail off and started walking back to his ship, "Whitney! Now! We'll be late for our new mission!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

To Be Continued.....


	5. I Want To Be Just Like You!

Episode 3: "I want to be Just Like You!"

Zeke woke up from the lack of oxygen he had suffered. His lungs refilled with air, his brain slowly gaining back consciousness as his body begins to breath in its entirety. After the blurriness of his vision subsided he stood up and noticed he was down below in his ship, The Prodigal Son. Zeke noticed a small stack of clothes laid out for him. He smiled, knowing it was probably Rika who put them out for him. ("Rika... always looking out for me.") He took of the clothes he had on and took a shower. He came out and put on his new threads. It was a gray T-shirt with a black bottom and collar and dark maroon attached long sleeves. His pants were baggy and black with black chains all around on them. At last his shoes were simple black and white sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror, he liked the look, he also noticed his blue haired mohawk was getting a little long, but at least the hair around it wasn t really growing, must be from years of keeping it down. He had kept a mohawk since he was 8.

Zeke looked in the corner of his room and saw his 4 swords. The ones he kept in his mouth he had made himself when he befriended a blacksmith in Louge Town. They were about 4 ft long with the blade an odd flat, but thick, rectangle shape. No point, not tip, and both sides were bladed but not as sharp as an average sword. They were mainly for ballance, steady increase in power as time progressed using them, and last resort or surprise weapon usage. The other two were both in a Japanese style. One a slight lager in with and thickness of an Uchigatana. And the other similar to a Tachi but a little longer. (Real swords, look them up in an image search engine to get an idea on what they look like)

He picked them up and headed out to the upper deck.

The Prodigal Son didn't look like a very special ship, its sails and its sides were painted with Zeke's Jolly Roger, which he did not even have until he gained the ship from Taeko, whom he defeated and seemingly saw the last of on Kusha Island where he met his father and sent him out to sea on a raft. The Jolly Roger was a skull and crossbones with a blue mohawk on it's forehead. The head of the ship was replaced, from a female (Rika made him take it off) to a very detailed four-armed man with no facial features, but was marked in deferent signs and symbols while holding 4 swords, one in each hand. Frank had done the greatly detailed work on both the Roger and the Ship Head, he seemed to be very skilled in art in general.

Zeke looked at both him and Rika. They too had changed their appearances.

Frank now had cut off his shaggy, messy hair and it was now a very short military style buzz cut. He also no longer dawned a large raggedy trench coat. Instead white tennis shoes, tan baggy pants, a white T-shirt and a black V vest.

Rika had let her hair down from her frontal ponytails and her pink hair laid down straight, long and beautiful. She wore her usual tie-die color-splattered shirt and short sleeve, light (as in thickness), hoodie jacket, with pink shorts and shoes.

Both her and Frank smiled seeing Zeke come up from the bottom of the boat. "You're awake!" Rika rushed over and hugged him sweetly. Zeke of course hugged her back. Frank came over and they simply gripped hands. "Nice look," Zeke chuckled, " 'Bout time you cleaned up dummy." Frank smiled kindly with closed eyes, "I guess Zeke-sama."

Zeke shook his head at the unnecessary formal approach Frank always had. "Well, I'm guessing Jagger let us go huh? Why." Frank frowned a little. "He said he got called for 'more important business' and that you would only slow him down if he took you into custody."

Zeke smiled with relieve, "Phew, guess we got lucky then huh? Well... WERE TO NEXT!?!?" Zeke sprung to life and headed to the top of the boat head, "Yeah, I'm ready for something REALLY fun." The grin on his face could not be wiped away if tried.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

After a few days on sea, Zeke and company landed on Salt Island. It was a normal trade island so they expected no interruptions as they planned for a relaxing cooperation period now that Zeke was awake and it seemed no marines were chasing them for the time being.

As they walked into capital city of Pepa they all noticed what attracted them the most right away. Zeke found all the bars and sword shops. Frank found restaurants and various artistic venues and shops. And Rika of course found all the clothing stores.

After about 3 hours of wandering around the vast city Zeke and the others went into a bar to eat and recuperate.

While Zeke was eating his food, he overheard a very interesting conversation:

Man 1: "So... did you hear Yonkou Bach challenged King Luffy?"

Man 2: "Really? I never thought Naye Asaxe would actually do it. Considering their past together."

Naye Asaxe, better known to the pirate world as the respectable Yonkou alias Johann Sebastian Bach. Each Yonkou of the latest generation was given an alias, much like the admirals to hide their past lives and information. However, former rivals and allies of the Yonkou would talk, and eventually their real names were known and used as frequently as their aliases. Despite this, the World Government could never really find anything on them or their past lives before becoming pirates. Even if torturing other pirates for information, this was most likely because the ones interrogated were more afraid of what allies of the Yonkou, or the Yonkou themselves would do to them if they found out who sold them out and caught them was more scary than what the marines could do, even if they didn't follow the rules.

Naye "Johann Sebastian Bach" Asaxe, also referred to "The Devil's Right Hand" by those who fear him more than respect him, is the young-gun and hot-head of the Yonkou. When he was young he eat the Ma-Chi Ma-Chi no mi (Means Devil blood (to an extent) A/N - Original Name given: Hell Enchantment) which turned his hair white and gave him the ability to increase himself, his body, and anything he touched with immense power. Some say with the power of THE DEVIL HIMSELF. Others say the Ma-Chi Ma-Chi no mi was, in fact, the very FIRST devil fruit to have been created and that the Devil had put his heart and soul into his proud first creation.

Naye himself did not realize his power until several years after the fruit s consumption. One day marines came to his village and started to kill the people for no reason other than "not paying tribute to the government properly" Naye ran home to find that his mother, who had raised him alone, was dead and had been raped. This awoken his power and he slaughtered all the marines except 3, the survivors proclaiming that the Devil himself had risen from hell to punish their wicked deeds. Thus another nick name was added latter to Asaxe's collection, "The Unorthodox Daemon", killing those who sinned with the essence of sin it's self.

This event has made Naye hell-bent on destroying the World Government and slaughtering all who are affiliated with it. But he knows the only way he could succeed is to become Pirate King. Yes a Yonkou has many followers and allies, but none compared to the King of All Pirates. Many pirates believe, if the King were ever to call upon his brethren, every REAL pirate would come to him without question or regards to their relationship with him, for he IS the King.

And though they have fought side by side before, many knew it was only a matter of time before the merciless revenge seeking Yonkou challenge Monkey D. Luffy for his title. Most believe he would be next in line if Luffy ever died, his bounty is already....

Man 1: "3,000,000 Beli. If King Luffy had died soon after becoming King like Roger did, Lord Bach would have surpassed his bounty then by now."

Man 2: "True, but Luffy's not dead so he's gotten stronger as well as raised his bounty, so that just means Bach doesn't stand a chance against the king, they're even about the same age after all, so neither can be better than the other due to youth vs old. It's purely on whose stronger, and the King has experience advantage."

"BOTH OF YOU ARE STUPID! The king or that duffus Bach can compare to him!!!" A very loud and obnoxious girl has interrupted their conversation and pointed at Zeke, who was now blinking at this seemingly insane spectacle. "Me???"

The bowl cut blonde girl, who was no more than 11 or 12, smiled widely, "YES! Roronoa Zeke-san! The GREATEST swordsman, fighter, AND PIRATE in the world!" She ran up to Zeke and hugged him, making him, Frank, and Rika feel awkward, Rika really wanted to kill her for touching 'her' Zeke.

"My name is Hatori and I'm YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!" This bewildered the group even more.

"Roronoa Zeke huh?" The two talking men grinned and stood up, "Lopping off your head would boost up our reputation quite high... as members of the Qluita Pirates."

Rika winced at the name, "Qluita Pirates? Isn't their leader..."

"That's right," smirked one of them, "Duke Qluita, also known as Duke "Black Hole" Qluita. He has the burakkuhooru burakkuhooru no mi (Black Hole) which allows him to suck up anything and its gone forever. And we are his 4th and 5th strongest appointed crew mates. Maybe you've heard of us?"

The 2 BALD skinny men pulled out their bounties, "We're the Bald Sword Brothers, Juntai and Yajurobi. We both have the bounty of 100,000. Together our bounty is MUCH bigger than yours, 176,000 bounty Roronoa Zeke."

Zeke rolled his eyes as he pulled off Hatori off of him, "Great, some cocky dumbasses want to fight me. And by the way, our bounties, even with you two having yours combined, only have a 26,000 difference, reeeeally not that much."

A vein popped up on Yajurobi's head, "You idiot!" he looked at his younger brother Juntai, "Can't you do simple math!?" "What!?!? You were the one who said that! Not me!!!"

"Details you imbecile! Now we look like morons!"

"You're the moron."

*Whack*

"OW!"

Yajurobi looked back at Zeke, "I apologize, my younger brother is a complete idiot. As we were..." He drew his sword, "Let us take your head and your name Roronoa. HAAAAA!!!!!" Yajurobi and Juntai ran at Zeke, their swords already out to attack. Zeke just sighed, "I was hoping to relax ALL day."

*WHAM!!!* *WHAM!!!*

Without even unsheathing any of his swords, Zeke took one of his Flat swords and struck down the Bald Sword Brothers.

Yajurobi struggled to get up, "Damn you Roronoa.... WE SHALL BE AVENGED!!!!" He quickly picked up Juntai and ran out of the bar.

Everyone had a very blank, beady eyed, look of confusion. "What... was.... that?"

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Zeke and friends tried to get back to their ship without being followed, so they decided to cut through the woods, but that was no use. "Why are you ignoring me?!?!" Hatori whined. Rika started to lose it, she spun to face Hatori, "BECUASE! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND YOU GOT ZEKE-KUN NOTICED BY PIRATES!! So to avoid unnecessary and aggravating fighting we have to leave before they come back so Zeke-kun can continue to rest!"

Hatori seemed to ignore most of what Rika was spewing at her, "Kun? You mean... you two are lovers?.... But you're so old."

Rika really lost it then, "OLD??!?! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" She pulled out a small katana knife and leaped at Hatori, but Frank grabbed her and held her up away from Hatori.

"Now Rika," Zeke squatted down to Hatori, "I don't think she really meant that, did you?" He smiled cheaply at her, trying to make her be nice. Hatori's answer wasn't too nice though, "Yeah I did, I don't say anything I don't mean... she's old."

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! I'M SIXTEEN!!! GRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Rika snarled and spat venoum as she tried to pry herself from Frank. "LET ME GO YOU GIANT TURD!!!!"

"Aw, Rika-san, that's not nice."

"Now, now..." Zeke's voice was shaky as he was afraid that Rika would indeed KILL Hatori. After awhile Rika simmered down and Frank put her back on the ground. Although she huffed and snorted, Rika didn't go for 'the kill'. "So... why are you following us you brat!???"

Hatori stuck her tongue out at Rika, re-angering her deeply, "You little....!" Zeke put on his best fake smile and held a hand in front of Rika, "Come on now hun, just.... Just leave her alone, she's like what?... 9?" Now Hatori huffed, "I'm 12!" Zeke looked a little shocked, "Really?" "YES!!!"

"Oh...." Zeke looked upward and thought for a moment, "Ok, so why is it that you're following us?" Hatori beamed and smiled wide, "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Zeke just blinked, "Really... So... you... want?... something?"

Hatori's smile grew wider, "Yeah!"

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

"Here?"

Yajurobi: "Yeah boss, this is where we met Roronoa, he was so strong, it took him some power to defeat us though."

Juntai: "Y-Yeah, it's not like it was a breeze for him to defeat us or anything... heheheh."

Yajurobi: "Shhh! Moron."

"Well he's not here now... but I think it won t be TOO hard to find him."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

She looked at the tiny little dingy next to her large ship, "That girl... she'll be the death of me... At least she's easy to find. No matter how many times she runs off.... Hm, I wonder if she found him this time." She smirked almost menacingly, "I've always thought he would be a good challenge. And his bounty will be good when I turn him in too."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Zeke sat very annoyed and dull on a stump in the woods, answering the fan girl's questions.

Hatori: "Did you make those two flat swords yourself?"

Zeke: "Yes..."

Hatori: "Have you always had blue hair?"

Zeke: "Yes..."

Hatori: "When did you start training?"

Zeke: "When I 6 and more seriously when I was 8."

Hatori: "Who's the giant guy?"

Zeke: "Frank."

Hatori: "Where did he come from?"

Zeke: "Washed ashore on my island, we became friends."

Hatori: "When did you meet the old lady?"

Rika: "I'M NOT OLD YOU BI-" (Frank covered her mouth as she wailed and swung her fists)

Zeke: "When I was 11, she was 10."

Hatori: "She's younger than you? No way! Why her?, Oooo! Is that sword sharp? Are you going to be The World's Strongest Swordsman one day? You know the one right now is your dad. Would you fight him for it? Is he really your dad? When did you enter the grand line? Who did you meet first? Have you met anyone stronger than you yet? Have you fought any worthy marines? What's your win-loss streak as a swordsman? Did it hurt went you got those piercings? Why do you have 5 of them in one ear? Do you have any tattoos? Oh! You should get a tattoo!!!"

Zeke stood up, no very fed up. He looked at her hoping she would understand his firmness and that her time was quite up, "LOOK. I'm grateful you're such a loyal fan and everything but seriously.... I... Have to go, so just go back to your home and maybe we'll see each other again one day, OK?" He tried his best smile.

This only made Hatori seem crazier, "NO! I have so many questions and I want them to be answered NOW!!!" Rika was about to take her out now. Zeke was tempted to let her. She had just become a real bitch from just a brat in less than 3 seconds.

"It'll have to wait little girl."

Everyone looked to see a young man with golden blonde, straight spiked hair with brown tips at the end and one lager stretch of hair in his face. He was tall and muscularly thin. And behind him, were Yajurobi and Juntai. "There he is boss! That's Roronoa Zeke!"

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Damn it. Why? What's the point?" he looked to the sky then at the man who seemed to be Duke Qluita. Qluita smirked as he eyed his 'prey'. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. So how bout it Roronoa? A battle for honor! Loser will be turned in for his bounty!"

Zeke looked perplexed by this, "Uh... wouldn't the marines just arrest us all since we're ALL wanted."

The smile faded into realization and shock on Qluita's face, "You're right...." Then he turned to Yajurobi and Juntai in anger, "YOU IDIOTS!!! THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO COLLECT THE BOUNTY ON ONE CRIMINAL WHEN I'M ONE MYSELF!?!!?"

The brother cowered in fear, "We're sorry boss man, we weren't thinking!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T!!!"

Zeke and the others continued to look on, "Wow, these guys... aren t bright at all are they."

Qluita looked back at Zeke, "Enough of stupid formalities! I want revenge on you for harming my nakama! I, 150,000 Beli bounty Duke "Black Hole" Qluita!, will destroy you!!!"

Suddenly Qluita stuck out both hands and small dark holes appeared in the palms of each hand. "BLACK HOLE ATTACK! SUPER SUCKER!!!"

All of a sudden the air was being sucked in extremely fast into the holes and everything around it was trying to follow suit. Limbs off of trees, birds, slowly, as they braced themselves to stop them from being sucked in, Zeke and the others held on hard.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE RORONOA! With this power, I'm invincible!!! HAHAAHAHAHAH!-"

*SWIPE* *SWING* *SLICE*

Suddenly the 3 bodies of Qluita, Yajurobi, and Juntai laid unconscious on the floor.

Zeke looked up and saw a tall, beautiful woman with long, slightly curly blonde hair that went half way down her back. She also possessed a very long, thin sword, that was at least 6 feet long.

The swordswoman looked at Hatori first, "Hatori... come here." Her voice was scolding, but not scary or cruel sounding. With her head hung low, Hatori walked to her, "I'm sorry.... mom."

The 3 were shocked, "Mom? Who are you?"

The woman gave Zeke a dark look. "I am Gweniveir, Romaine." Zeke blinked, "Gweniveir Romaine!?!? No way!?!" He looked at Hatori, "YOU'RE GWENIVIER'S DAUGHTER!?!?"

Gweniveir Romaine was a bounty hunter and considered one of THE strongest swordsmen alive today. Some guess by strength alone if she were a pirate he bounty would be at least 200,000 B.

Gweniveir continued to look darkly at Zeke, then smiled, "So you found him this time my dear Hatori?" Hatori gulped, "Y-Yeah... Mommy! Please don't hurt him!"

Zeke looked at her confused... then realized what was happening, "You want my head?"

Gweniveir simply nodded. Zeke sighed and smiled, "Ok..."

Everyone looked utterly confused, "What? I'm not going to fight her MOM. Regardless of who she is or why she wants to fight." He looked at Gweniveir and Hatori, "Besides, I love my OWN mother to much to fight another one."

Gweniveir thought for a moment...... as time passed she smiled a small smile and sheathed her sword. "Very well Roronoa..." she looked down at Hatori, "Ok Hatori, you can idolize him."

Hatori jumped with glee, "YAY!!!"

Zeke looked at them, "What?"

Gweniveir looked back, "She loves you. She herself is training to become a swordsman. Or should I say woman."

Zeke looked at Hatori, "I want to fight like you, and be strong and skillful and courageous like mamma!"

Gweniveir smiled proudly, "I would never accept her idolizing a criminal... but as your FATHER once taught me, Not all of you are evil.... just, misunderstood by the public eye." She picked up Hatori and headed off.

Zeke blinked at the mention of his father, but knew that it was all for the better that everything had just been resolved the way it was.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Later, as Zeke had left the island with Rika and Frank, and Gweniveir and Hatori were long gone...

Duke: "This is crap! We were here for like 4 seconds to the damn story!... I didn't even get to really show my devil fruit power...."

Yajurobi: "Cheer up boss, I'm sure we'll be seen again."

Juntai: "..... I doubt it..."

*WHACK*

Yajurobi: "Shut up you idiot!!!"

To be continued....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hopefully CaptainNaye you like how I put your character into the story and my slight changes weren't to bad and his back story was still faithful to your description.

Keep reading and please send in more characters! 


	6. Over the Mountian and Through the Line

Zeke sat up in the crow's nest of his ship, simply looking at the very sword he made himself. Faasuto-Hokori (First Pride), that was the name of his sword, the one sheathed and on his waist was named Rasuto-Kansui (Last Accomplishment). Zeke stared deeply at the sword's metal sheen, almost a blank hypnotic stare. He tossed it lightly in the air, twirling it as it in the air. Zeke caught it and repeated this as he continued to stare at it.

"Zeke! Where are you!?"

Zeke looked down to see the easily annoyed and currently worried Rika staring at him in a scolding manner. "There you are! What are you doing up there?!?" Zeke rolled his eyes, ("It's not like I left the ship, were moving through the sea for God's Sake.")

He ignored her obsessive sounding rants and closed his eyes to think. "Well?!? Answer me you jerk! What are you thinking about.....!"

Her voice disappeared as he began to think of a more distant time...

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Zeke's POV speech:

"The day I left to become my own person I also left my home, my mother, and at least for a moment, Rika. From that day to now there has been some many IMPORTANT moments in between these times that if I don't tell you them now... you may be confused later. Let's start with how I got to the Grand Line..... and how I got my 4 swords."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

2 YEARS EARLIER

Zeke - Age 17

"RORONOA ZEKE YOU BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!" Rika had tears pouring out her eyes, but that was the only indication that she was sad of Zeke's departure (that she was so 'lucky' to see him leaving at night). The rest of her body was flailing and screaming, her fangs truly showing, spewing anger everywhere.

Perona stood watching her son leave, and her pretty-much step-daughter scream after him. She sighed and patted Rika on the head, "You know why he didn't say good bye sweetie, cause he knows he'll see you again, he's not sure when he'll see me again. But know that he does love you and this has nothing to do with anything he feels towards you. Only that he didn't want to see you like this."

Rika wiped away her tears, "Yeah... I know... *sniff*... I still hate him... *sniff* ..."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

2 months later.

Zeke's current ship was just a small boat with no real anything to it, but it was strong enough to get him to where he needed to go. At the moment in this case, Louge Town.

-

Zeke docked his boat in the ship yard and headed into town, he knew the first place he needed to look for.

-

The Execution Tower.

It may have no significant meaning to him... or his father, but it meant much to the man his father would sacrifice his life for, so he need to at least see it.

Although he wished nothing of his father's life, success of his name, or status of himself to be recognized with him, (so he could succeed in his own way and glory) Zeke hoped he would see many of the places his father had been to until he finally met the man himself. Then, once they met and Zeke left, he would make a name for himself the way HE wants it to be.

Zeke gripped his currently ONE sword tight in excitement, "Well dad.... here I come!"

-

Episode 4: "Over the Mountain and Through the Line"

-

Zeke walked around the market street looking around, oooing and awing at everything, he then finally came to what he was looking for. A sword shop, of course.

"Hello, may I help you?? Heheheheheh?" the store owner asked, he sounded both kind and greedy, but not too deceiving.

Zeke smiled and went up to the man, "Yeah, I need a sword, just one more I guess." Zeke pointed to the one he currently held. The man's eyes widened, "Wait... is... is that...???" Zeke looked at him blankly, "Is it what?"

The man shook of his excitement and uneasiness and looked at Zeke very seriously, "Listen to me... what you're holding boy... Is the great- Sandai Kitetsu!!! Boy do you know who use to have that sword!?!?!?" Zeke just continued to stare blankly, "Yeah... my dad."

The man almost had a heart attack. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-YOUR FATHER!?!?!?!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR DAD IS RORONOA ZORO!?!?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!"

Zeke now seemed annoyed at this insane outburst, "I don't care if you don't believe me, I just need sword."

The man came down (it took about 30 minutes) from his enthusiasm and composed himself, "I doubt it, maybe I'm seeing things, you can't be his son, he doesn't have a son. That's not Sandai Kitetsu, you want a sword? 50,000 Beli over there, 100,000 a little further down and so on."

As Zeke went down the sword barrel lines, he heard the man talking to himself, "Bah, Zoro's sword, Zoro's son... ridiculous."

Zeke bought a sword, Makezuotorazu (well/evenly balanced) Tachi, for 100,000 beli and went on his way.

It didn't take Zeke long, as he walked down the opposite street of the one he just turned off of, he was stopped by a man. "So... You're Roronoa's son eh?"

Zeke turned and looked at a tall, bald black man standing in the doorway of what seemed to be his very own shop. He wore gray pants, no shirt, but a long open vest that went down to his ankels and a kanji tattoo on his chest. Zeke just nodded, "Yeah... How did you know?" The man chuckled lightly, "Me and the man you bought the sword from work together a bit, he sell's some of the swords I make and I get most of the profit. We share a door and I got a good look at you and the jist of everything as he made that ridiculous up roar." Zeke laughed a little too, "Yeah, he kind of went over board huh?" The bald man motioned to him, "Come on in, there is something I've been waiting to give to you for quite some time."

Reluctantly and curiously, Zeke followed him into the building with the sing: "#1's Swords".

Zeke looked around and admired the craft of the blacksmith; the molds, the oven, the hammers, ect. The black man took something out of a hidden compartment and turned back to Zeke. His face changed, the modest look was gone, and his eyes stroke great intensity, as if his next move would be to attack and kill Zeke. Although intimidated, Zeke gripped his swords tight, ready to fight if necessary, matching the intensity in his eyes' with the blacksmith's. Then the man went back to his original docile image as he chuckled, "Yup, you must be Roronoa's son, that kind of extreme intensity at the slightest hint of danger shows it. And I KNOW that sword there is the real deal," he pointed at Sandai Kitetsu, "I'm sure your mother trained you to eh? Who is it, Miss Perona? That would be my guess. Anyone who knew or followed Zoro knows she'd be the first, if only woman to birth his child." Zeke blinked, this man seemed to know a lot, "Did you KNOW my father?" The man nodded, "I did for a time. We fought, and after that (and a few more events) I have spent my life here as a blacksmith. I always felt this day would happen if I stayed in LougeTown." He handed Zeke a sword mold he had taken from the hidden compartment. "I made this mold, there is no other like it. I want you to have it, no, I want you to MAKE this sword and carry it with you. I have my own intentions why I want you to do this, but I'm going to keep that to myself for now." Zeke looked at the mold, it was definitely something he had never seen before. The mold was deep and then sloped up for a sharp edge, the shaft itself was thick and rectangle with not tip, just a flat top. Zeke just smiled, "Wow, thanks! My own special sword! Of course I'll take it, and make it too! Thanks again... um, what's your name again?" The black smith smiled, "You may call me Bonez."

-

4 days later, Faasuto was made. As Zeke put on the finishing touches, the kanji emprints of the swords name, Bonez looked from leaning on the wall. "So, now that it's complete, I guess you'll be leaving soon huh?"

"No, not yet."

Bonez was surprised, "What?" Zeke looked at him and smiled, "I'm so Sentoryeu copy cat, I'm going to make a name for myself my own way. I'm going to make ONE MORE sword, and these 4 will carry me to the top as I strive to be what I'm aiming for. Heh, I kind of don't know what it is yet though." As Zeke began to make the second sword, Bonez watched and smirked, ("Tch, it took me 10 years for me to respect Roronoa.... and his captain. And here I am respecting him right off the bat. This kid, he WILL be something big one day. Heheheh, and I bet it will be in a way no one will ever see coming.")

-

After 6 days, this time, of making Rasuto-Kansui, it was finished and Zeke set out for the Grand line. "Good luck boy, a lot of things will happen on your journey. And if you wind up breaking those two, that's it, I'll never give you another one." Zeke smiled, "I think I've figured out why you gave me these to make and have."

Bonez looked at him with interest, "And what is that?"

"You're hoping when I get famous so will your swords. So they become like the Wazamono Grade Swords. Am I right?"

Bonez shook his head, he expected the boy would figure it out, "Right, so don't go break them brat. They are FREE."

Zeke smiled and left for the Grand Line.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

"Crap, I burnt it again. Damn it." Zeke stared at his burnt meal, he never seemed to make it right. "Oh well, I can't waste anything, I don't have that much food to begin with." He took a brave bite, "Whoa! This is amazing! I'm amazing! YEAH!!!"

Suddenly the small boat began to rock back and forth, "What the...." Zeke looked ahead and saw what was causing the rocking. "Reverse Mountain..... Alright! Let's GOOOO!!!!" Zeke prepared his vessel as it began to ride up the current of the mountain.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

3 MONTHS LATER

Zeke docked his ship once again, but this time in the Grand Line. And on an island most familiar to the Straw Hat Pirates. Alabasta.

To Be Continued......

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but the next two should be better.

Also I hope my translations of the Japanese words are close to correct, I have a site I m using to help me but my grammar usage of the word s may be wrong.


	7. Defeatists and Realists

Zeke's POV Speech: "Everyone is weak at first. No one wants to admit their weak. Especially when they are destroyed so easily. But even the strongest of us have been utterly defeated. Even the great Luffy, WhiteBeard, hell, even Roger, and my father have suffered defeats. But no one wants to accept this and admit they are weak and need to get stronger. Especially when you first start to make a name for yourself. No one wants to face the failure of losing, or its side effects on your emotions and conscious."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

(But sometimes it's worth it when your receive great strength after your defeat)

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Episode 5: "Defeatists and Realists: The beginning of getting stronger"

[Alabasta] Zeke- Age 17

The wind, the sand, even the rain, Alabasta was much different than when the great Pirate King Luffy and his crew came here. The most noticeable change was Queen Vivi and King Koza. Zeke decided not to see them even though he knew what his father's crew had done for them here. So he just looked around and stopped into a bar for something to eat. "Yeah that's right! Squeal in fear you sand pigs!" Zeke had just walked into the bar as the commotion go louder and louder. A very large bald man was slinging around innocent citizens.

Zeke couldn't stand it, no one who can't defend themselves should be allowed to be attacked like that.

"Hey!"

That quickly got the attention of EVERYONE in the room. The large man looked at him, "You talking to me, Punk?"

There was no fear in Zeke's eyes, "Yes."

The man gave off a wicked laugh, "HHAHHAHHAHHA!! You idiot! You must not know who I am. That is the only way to explain your utter stupidity to DARE speak to me in such a way." he came closer to Zeke, now towering over him.

Zeke didn't back down, no fear came over him, no regret, nothing of such a nature, only annoyance of the pursed amount of bullshit this guy seemed to be covered in. He continued looking at him unmoved, "I don't give a damn who you are. Or who you THINK you are."

This shambled the man's ego, "!!!!!!!!!?????????? YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!!! I AM TAEKO MACHITA!!!!! YOU DIE FOR YOUR DAMNED IGNORANCE, PATHATIC SHIT!!!!"

The man known as Taeko drew his large sword and swung it in an amateurish, simple, down thrust. Zeke just scoffed and stepped aside from the blow. His speed was average and unenthusiastic as Taeko's sword made a big hole in the wooden floor. Taeko couldn't believe his eyes, neither could his men. "D-Did you see that!?"

"No one's ever side stepped Taeko-donno like that!"

"That guy's not human!!!"

The fear of missing vanished from Taeko now, and was replaced with extreme anger and frustration.

"Taeko-sama! What are we going to do!?!?"

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of his men shrunk at the earth shattering boom of his voice. He faced Zeke again and swung down his sword once again. Zeke was going to side step it again, but he didn't count on the increased force.

*WWWHHHAAAAABBAAAMMM!!!**CRUNCH!!*

Some of the impact caught Zeke this time, but he dodged enough that it didn't cause major damage, not even blood was drawn... yet. Another whole was made in the floor, this one was quite larger. Slight burses were showing on Zeke's now lightly tatter shirt. Taeko grinned evilly, "How do you like that punk!? You shouldn't underestimate me, I have a 150,000 bounty on my head! I'm "Killer Ox" Taeko! No man can match my natural strength! All those pussies that have devil fruit, they have it cause without'em they'd all be useless and weak! I am the strongest "normal" man in the world!"

A small chuckle escaped from Zeke's mouth.

Taeko went ballistic again, "You dare laugh, trash!?!"

Zeke just continued to smile, "You think you're so strong?" He looked up at Taeko, "Then come at me again. Ok, I'll take you seriously."

Taeko gritted his teeth, "YOU SHIT!!!" and swung down again. Only one,

Zeke pulled only one sword out of it's sheath and used it to defend himself. The large sword clashed against Zeke's, emitting a high *clink*ing sound. Taeko's teeth gritted more, the force could practically crack and break them. Zeke pushed his sword up, it was now a power struggle to who now would have the upper hand, Zeke or Taeko.

Zeke was winning. Taeko's inner self was throwing a fit, ("NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO THIS BASTARD!!!") Zeke threw Taeko's sword off of his, Taeko went backwards, and Zeke came at him with a forward slash. "GAAAAAHHHH!!!!" The slash tore at Taeko's skin. And Zeke kept coming.

His next swing knocked Taeko's sword out of his hand. "YOU DAMNED BRAT!!-guu...!" Zeke had punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Zeke then pushed his punch deeper, making Taeko soar through the air. He crashed into the bar wall and landed on the other side out in the street, unconscious.

"BOSS!!" "Taeko-donno!" "Holy shit man!"

The fearful henchmen ran to his side. Still freaking out, they picked him up and ran off as another carried his sword followed behind them. Zeke put his sword back in its sheath, "And THAT is real strength."

"REAL strength!??? Don't make me laugh. What, just cause you're ZORO'S son makes you think you're so much better?..." Zeke spun around to see another man in what remained of the bar. He was drinking beer from a very large mug (bigger than his head), guzzling it down. He acted like everything within the last 10 minutes had be so normal. He wiped his mouth and stood up, "If you think like that, you're no better than that big loser." He looked at Zeke with such disrespect, almost of disgust.... AND, he wore an all black outfit.

Zeke was so bewildered by this man's sudden speech, more importantly, "How... How did you know my father is Zoro?!??"

The man sneered, "You walk, you talk, you LOOK, you even fight like him. Daddy give his little boy special training? Make him better than all the over little kids cause he was taught by the "best"!?!??"

All this teasing and bad mouthing of his father and his own name angered Zeke, "I didn't even grow up with him.... My MOTHER raised me!"

"Oh, so sorry, boo-hoo. A FUCKING sob story." He got directly into Zeke's face, "It's pampered fuckers like you that make me sick to be a swordsman myself. You think you're so great !? HUH!?! You even, what!?, carry 4 swords around so you can 'one-up' your old man? You think his NAMESAKE will carry you!? You even have his old sword!"

(You can sooo tell they hate each other)

Zeke griped Sandi, AND Faasuto, "My father does NOT, DEFINE me. I am PROUD to be 'The Son of Zoro'. But I will never EVER accept being proud of being "Zoro's son"."

The man in black smiled wickedly, their foreheads were practically touching now, "Oooo, Jr. has some fight in him. Why don't you prove all your damn talk. Let's go ju~~st outside the town, and REALLY fight. Not some push over 'brawl' you just did here. If you are who you think you are... then you may ACTUALY be a challenge for me."

"You got it."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Zeke was the first draw his swords, he placed Faasuto and Rasuto in his mouth, and gripped Sandi and Makezuotorazu in his hands. This would be the first fight were Zeke could truly test out his 4 swords style. Although he had trained for 4 sword as a child, he never had real swords to use.

{6 years ago} Zeke- Age 11

"2 swords!"

*CHING!* *CLANK!* *SLICE!*

"3!!!"

*WOOSH* *SWOOP*

"4!!!"

*SWING* *SWING* *CHINK!* *CHING* *CHING!* *DING!*

"5!!!"

"Wha- 5!??"

*WHACK!*

"Don't back talk boy! I said five!"

"But, but, but... I don't know how to do five!"

"....Well, figure out how son."

Zeke sat down on a stump to rest for a moment. He looked at his mother Perona, panting to catch his breath. "I *pant* don't even have any REAL swords *pant*. What's the point of practicing now?"

Perona squatted next to him, "You may not have any swords now, but when you set out on your journey, you'll find some and it maybe more than one. You need to be ready so you know how to fight on ANY level you find yourself on."

{Present Day}

She gave him Sandi Ketsu the day he left, and now he has 4 in his position. Today, Zeke will find out if he can truly use 4 swords to his advantage as a swords man.

The man in black drew his sword. It was almost as long as his body, and had black imprints of a dragon on one side, and a rose on the other. "Are you ready... Jr?"

Zeke gripped his swords, "Let's go!"

Zeke was the first to charge, he came at the man with everything he had.

*CLING!!*

The man stopped him in his tracks. Zeke pushed harder, wide eyed as he could not believe the man halted him with such ease. A smirk appeared on the man's face, "This is Roronoa? Is this actually, 'ALL THAT YOU HAVE?'."

*SHING!!*

He broke off their connection, then came back with a simple horizontal slash. Zeke went to block it with one sword, but the man was too fast.

*SLICE*

Zeke was taken off guard by the force and his one sword used for the block wasn't enough. The man's sword was at least half an inch into his ribs. Zeke kept back the pain. ("Damn it. I can't let him get me again.") He jumped back and recovered from the blow, but the man in black was already charging for another assault. Zeke decided to block the oncoming attack, with an attack.

As both men ran forward, they both knew something was going to give.

*WO-WINGG!* *TING!* *CLANK!*

Both of Zeke's mouth-swords flew into the air as the men connected. The man in black had connected with Zeke's Sandi, pushed it to the right, gave a swallow diagonal slash on Zeke's chest, then hit Zeke's jaw with the handle with his sword, all before Zeke could even react with his Tachi.

Zeke staggered backwards, his mouth now bleeding from the inside thanks to the jaw shot. He spit out some blood and wiped more off, and tried to recover a stance.

The man laughed, "So, hahahaha! It looks like you are EXACTLY what I thought you were. Nothing. So weak. You must be one of the type that think "the more swords you have, the better you are" am I right!? Hahahahahha!"

Zeke's anger quickly returned from the aw-struck nervousness he just had. "We're not done! I'm still standing!" The man put back on his serious face, "Hmmm, I guess you're right..." he put both hands on his sword and put it up, with the handle near his face, "You ARE still standing."

"GrrrrrrRRAAAWW!!!" Zeke was making an amateur mistake now, he charged in with full blind force. Not paying attention to his opponent's stance, not realizing how wide open he was, and NOT realizing he was attacking with now form or thought of how he would strike.

*WOO**WOO**WINGH!*

The man had come up with his sword, swung in a curve and come back down, knocking Zeke's Sandi out of his hand, slightly crimping the muscle, then giving him another, little deeper cut on his chest. Zeke feel to his knees and blood spattered out, having his Tachi hold him up. The man looked back at him, a small, amused smile on his face, "Heh, NOW you're not standing."

A some more blood came out of his mouth, "We're not done! Let's go again." He didn't even say this to the man's face, he couldn't stand up, his Tachi was the only thing keeping him from falling to the sand beneath him. The man in black walked over to him and bent down to Zeke's face. "Not giving up? Really? Well I guess you should get some kind of merit. Guess it means you're 'SORT OF' proud to be a swords man."

"FUCK YOU!" Zeke barked, barely breathing properly, his wounds were getting worse with each pant. The man smiled, and punched Zeke as hard as he could in the face.

*WHAM!*

"Look kid, you suck. But not like that moron earlier. I'll give you this much, you have heart, I should have seen that when you cringed at being compare to your dad like that's the only way you could ever do good. So you want to be one of the best huh? Without ever lurking in daddy's shadow? Ok, get better then. But right now, anyone who's even HALF my strength... could KILL you right now. So, good luck." With that the man began to leave.

"WWWAAAAIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!" A TEARFUL cry came from Zeke. He couldn't stand, blood and tears mixe all over his body, he called out to the man as he laid in the sand of Alabasta. "What is your name?!?! I must know! We will meet again! I swear it! And I will beat you! So what is your name! So I can challenge you!"

The man smiled, "It's Tatum... punk. Remember it well, cause it will be a LONG time till you can beat me."

"Tatum... *pant*.... I'll remember.."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

"There you are you trash!"

Zeke's eyes opened in fear as he recognized that voice. He was still in the desert, ressting his body and not moving. He slowly sat up... only to have a knee knock him back down, and hard.

*WHAM!*

"Looks like Air gave you a good beating." the 10 foot Taeko smirked evilly, "Now I get to pick off the bones. Hehehehehe, AHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA!"

*FFFFWHAM!!"

He stomped violently on Zeke's abdomen, Zeke screeched in pain, but not for too long as air in his lungs disappeared, and he had now voice to scream with. Taeko picked him up and threw him by the head. Zeke crashed, he couldn't move, especially not know. He noticed Sandi, it was so close to him, he struggled to crawl for it.

*CRACK!!*

Taeko stepped on it, right before his eyes. Sandi-Kestu, Zoro's old sword, had shattered before his son's eyes. Zeke's eyes began to water. He was too weak and injured to do anything.

*WWWWHAM!!!*

Taeko's kick sent him flying. Zeke landed and rolled down a dune. Taeko jumped down and landed on top of him. Bones could be heard cracking, Zeke's pain couldn't even be expressed in screams.

"You!" Taeko pointed to one of his men, "Bring me this piss ant's other swords, they're all gonn break before his eyes, and then I'm gonna KILL him with the sharded metal bits of their remains."

"Yes sir!" the henchman ran up the dune to go get the other 3 swords.

Taeko looked down at the crippled Zeke, his wheezy and short breaths showed how close to death he really was. "Don't worry trash, it'll all be over soo."

"WWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" the man Taeko sent up to fetch the swords now fell from the top of the dune and crashed near Taeko's feet, he was unconscious and had a swollen face.

Taeko roared, "What!??!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!" He and all his men looked up, so did Zeke.

"Leave. And don't EVER harm Zeke-sama again."

The 14 footer Frank slid down the dune, Zeke's sword's in hand. He pulled out his own sword, 10 feet long at least, a simple broad long sword, a look Zeke had never seen, of intent to kill in his eyes.

Fear over took Taeko, "L-Let's get outta here! Everyone retreat!!!"

They left with their tails between their legs, and as they vanished from sight, Frank's kind hearted nature returned to his face. "Zeke-sama, what happened to you."

Zeke began to cry, his pain stopped him from trying to prevent it. Frank put him on his back and began to walk back to town. "I'm a failure Frank. I can't do anything right. I lost, and then almost died. I even had to be saved, I'm pathetic."

Frank simply kept looking forward and Zeke ranted self-loathingly. "Don't be ridiculous Zeke-san. Everything will be fine. You'll get stronger. Everyone has ups and downs. You'll get better, trust me, you are Zeke Roronoa, and there will never be anyone like you again."

Zeke didn't hear much of what Frank said, he had passed out from his wounds.

To Be Continued.... 


	8. Haunted and Died

Zeke's POV Speech: "He just.... died. That's what they all said when I asked them. Every single person I asked, no matter where I asked it. "He just died." I heard about him from my mom, he was some sword prot g e, amazing. He had to be for my dad to take him under his wing. This was when he was 16, and I was only 4, my father, when he took him in, was 24. 10 years later, he died. No one knows why, and no one even seems to know for sure what he even looked like. So I have to ask, If he was so promising.... why does no one seem to remember him all that well.... or even talk about him?"

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Episode 6: "Haunted and Died"

Over a year after the events at Alabasta. Zeke- age 18

Tull Island. Outside near a cliff overlooking the ocean in the forest. Zeke and Frank had just landed and are about to look for a place to sleep.

It was night as Zeke wrapped NEW bandages around his waist, changing them from the old ones. He grunted as he tore off the gauze from the roll, "Gr,... Damn that guy.... Jagger." Shortly after the incidents on Alabasta soil, it was reported to the marines the actions of Tatum Air (Then current bounty : 55,000) and Taeko... Along with the appearance of an unknown man having fights with both of them. This man would later be researched and identified as Roronoa Zeke and giving the starting bounty of 27,000. Jagger gave special attention to this man, for the fact that his last name was Roronoa.

It was now 2 months after his very FIRST encounter with the marine Commodore, Jagger had finally caught up to him after months of chasing. The 'fight' left Zeke severely damaged, some possible eternal injuries. Frank was leaning against a tree, being the lookout, watching for any possible marine attack. They may very well have caught up with them. He looked at Zeke with some worry, "Zeke-sama, how are you doing? Do you need help with your bandages?"

Zeke put his white shirt back on, "No, it's fine. I got it."

This seemed to relieve the partial-giant, "Good, I'm glad you're still... um... Func-tion-al."

Zeke laughed at the word, "Hehe, Functional? Interesting choice." They both laughed a little.

The night air was slightly chilly, a soft breeze came and went every so often. The full moon shone down on them in an almost ominous glow. Then, a rustle in the trees, the wind too began to stir strangely. Zeke and Frank became guarded, "What was that?" Zeke clinched one of his swords. He had recently acquired a new 4th one and had gotten better at Four Sword Style. Again a noise of running through Zeke and Frank's surrounding area.

Frank had his long sword drawn, "Is it marines!?"

Zeke began watching through the grass and trees, "No... It's something else." Then he caught a shadow running AWAY from them. "THERE!" he shouted, "After it!" He and Frank stared full speed at the 'thing'.

They ran after it for about 10 minutes till they lost sight. Zeke had his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "Damn it. *pant* *pant* What was that thing?"

Frank had caught up with him, "I... *pant* *pant* don't know. I couldn't see what it was... *pant* *pant* exactly."

As their breathing returned normal, they heard something again. The bushes rustled nearby, rather clumsily. "Ugh, ah, uh, ha! Whoa!!"

*THUD*

Zeke couldn't believe his eyes, but SHE was laying right in front of him as she fell down the hill she just came from, "Rika!!!???... Wha- What are you....! What are you DOING here!??"

Rika stood up a brushed off the leaves and things from her body. After she had done that, she put her hands on her hips and gave him a very pissed off look. Frank backed away slowly.

"What am I doing here!? Roronoa Zeke, you DARE ask me that!!? I came for you jackass!" She then proceeded to punch and slap him mercilessly, Frank helpless to watch. "FIRST YOU LEAVE ME!"

"OW! OH! SHIT! STOP RIKA! QUIT! OW! THAT HURTS!!"

*smack* *whack* *thump* *punch* *slap* *punch* *smack*

"THEN YOU LET FRANK JOIN YOU!"

"OW! OH! OW! OW! OW! OH!"

*punch* *thwap* *smack* *punch* *slap* *slap* *slap*

"AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR MONTHS JERRRRRK!!!!! UUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

*SMACK!!*

".............Ow........."

Rika calmed down (I guess), however a vein could still be seen on her head. It was now time for Zeke to put on his best Baby-I-love-you face and apologize as if she was queen and he was a lowly peasant. "Rika, honey... I never meant to hurt you.... I just.... didn't ..... want you to get hurt or anything. That would KILL me. I know you're tough, but the Grand Line is STILL very dangerous."

Rika gave him an angered and doubtful look, "That's not going to convince me Zeke. I've read the news papers, you could have died at LEAST 2 since you've been out here! So don't give me this 'dangerous' crap as if I'M the one who should be worried about getting killed. Mr. "I have a 27,000 bounty on my head"."

Zeke knew he wasn't getting out of this counter, "Oh..... heheh.... So.... y~o~u~'ve... heard about that huh?" he tried hard not to show the fear on his face with a very badly fake smile.

Rika seemed to have stared daggers into his very soul. "Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Heheheheh..... *sweat drop*" ("Oh god.... And who would have thought of it for Rika to do me in. Oh what am I saying!?? OF COURSE she would be the one.")

In order to lighten the mode, Frank tried to cease 'fire' the potential bloody argument with what he thought was 'good' news. "Well... at least we know what that black figure was now. Right Zeke-san?"

Zeke suddenly got serious. This worried Frank and even Rika. "What is it?" she asked.

Zeke's eyes were very cautious, "She wasn't that shadow... I'm sure of it. And we better find a TOWN to sleep in tonight. And fast, look where we are."

Due to Rika's antics, none of the three had realized where they were, until know.

A massive graveyard. And they seemed to be near the middle.

Rika was the first to lose it, "A-a-a-a-a GRAVEYARD!?!?!??! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Rika please, calm down."

"ME CALM DOWN!?!? YOU CALM DOWN!! WE'RE IN A FREAKIN GRAVEYARD!!! We're all gonna di~ie!"

Zeke huffed as he hugged to comfort Rika, "We're fine, let's just get out of here and everything will be alright." He turned too Frank for reassurance, "Right Frank?"

He just stood there... not saying a word. Zeke walked toward him, "What's up man?" Then, he noticed it...

The frontal chest area of Frank's shirt was botched dark red, blood.

"Fr-Fr-Fr-Frank???!!"

Some blood started to drip down his mouth and a small exhale of breath escaped him, "..........Zeke"

He fell to his knees, then his whole body hit the ground.

"FRAAANK!!!!!"

Behind Frank's now lifeless body, was a man, his face was darkened by the night and the positioning of the moon's light. He had long blond hair that spiked at the end and went to his waist behind him and a blue bandana on his head. He wore extremely baggy blue jeans and a blood red body tight T-shirt. Then his sword, the sword that pierced Frank almost COMPLETELY through his body, that sword... it was amazingly huge, a wide tip that curved and went from the end of the sword 5ft wide to the nearest to the handle about 3ft wide.

Zeke's eyes couldn't hide the fear and anger inside him. "You.... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! FRANK!!!!" He pulled out his Tachi and his newest sword, GinKiba (Silver Fang) Uchigatana and swung a Scissors decapitation cut.

*CHING!*

The man barely lifted his enormous sword, and it blocked the attack with ease. He moved that sword so fast, it was obviously over 100 pounds in weight... maybe over 200. The man smiled, the darkness still shading his face. That smile made Zeke sick. A chuckled escaped the man's lips, "Hmhmhm, So... you're Roronoa's son huh? You seem to have a long way to go to reach his level."

Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it true? Was this all because of who his father is!? The possible DEATH of his best friend for such trivial bullshit!?!?!?!?!?!

"My..... My father?... REACH, my...FATHER'S LEVEL!?!?!" He pulled back from his connection with the man's sword and then lunged again, but instead of just another decapitation strike like the man predicted Zeke would do, Zeke swung one sword up, the man dodged, and then he swung both down in a diagonal. The man dodged again, but Zeke kept coming, each swing making him angrier and angrier.

Upper swing, side swing, back and forth, double swing from the right, downward, straight double piercing jab, tornado spin swing, X strike, repetitive down swings from different angles. Nothing.

Dodge, move, *ching*, repeat. The man never swung, only pulled up his sword to block and moved to dodge.

"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND WON'T FIGHT ME NOW!?!?!"

At this the man smirked, and for the first time in their 'fight', he swung up his sword with amazing speed and knocked away Zeke's on coming swords. Then he brought his sword down on Zeke's know opened chest.

*WHOOSHH!*

*SPRAY*

It wasn't deep, but mixed with his currents wounds from Jagger, and Zeke had just felt an enormous gut wrenching pain that no one could compare to as his body was just cut superficially by the man's large sword.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rika emitted a high pitched scream. Zeke dropped to his knees and panted heavily, ".....Ha.....Ha....Ha....Ha....Ha..."

He looked up at the man, who was still smiling. He almost laughed manically as he spoke, "I didn't 'HURT' your friend Zeke.... No, I'm afraid I KILLED him."

Zeke's heart stopped.... It... It just couldn't be true. "You're... You're LYING!" He had to hold back tears.

The man's smile was gone, but there was no look of sincerity on his face to replace it either, "I wish I was...."

Zeke wasn't sure of what to do now, a million thoughts raced through his head. Then, he looked at Rika.

If anything, he wanted to save her. And he had no idea how far this guy was going to go.

"RIKA! RUN!!!"

At first she froze, but then Rika realized Zeke's concerns and bolted as fast as she could through the cemetery. The man chuckled and followed after her.

"NO!!!" Zeke ran in front of him and swung at him. With ease the man jumped up and dodged him. Zeke couldn't believe his eyes. The jump was so free and natural, it looked... UNnatural.

The man landed and ran for Rika, "RIKA!!!" It was more of a cry than a scream. Zeke ran after him as fast as he could, trying desperately to catch him. And Rika was running to try and desperately get away. Then, Zeke's wound gave way to him, and he fell short of the man ahead of him and collapsed. The man sped up, and caught up to Rika.

With one swing of his blade, as he passed her, the man cut down Rika, and she staggered and collapsed to the ground.

"RIKA!!!!!" Zeke scrambled by her side, his swords already dropped for him to hold her, and tears already down his face. He picked her up in his arms as he was on his knees. He shook her panicly, her eyes closed, and blood covering her, "RIKA!!! *sob* RIKA!!!!*

She slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head up, she could barely do this, ".....Zeke," her voice was unbelievably weak. Zeke burst into sobs of tears and pain, "R~I~K~A! STAY WITH ME GODDAMN IT! STAY WITH ME!!"

She just smiled very weakly and, "....... I love you Zeke.", and her head dropped lifelessly.

"RRRIIIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No amount of physical pain could ever compare to this, the deaths of his friend and his lover.

"YOU!!!!!!!!" Zeke run up and picked back up his two swords and tried attacking the bastard responsible for their deaths. The man just sighed a swung back,

*WHAM!*

It felt blunt and brutal this time, Zeke dropped his swords and twisted and flew in the air before horribly crashing down. He tried his best to get up, but it was almost pointless, his left arm was torn, you could see part of the bone. He was fucked up.

Panting, screaming, aching, crying, Zeke struggled away, sore and slowly at first, but as the man walked closer he increased his speed. Although the man behind him never speed up and continued his walking pace, Zeke panicked more and more, fear taking over his body and not allowing him to gain it back. Somehow, the fear also gave Zeke adrenaline, and before he knew it, he was running in feeble fright.

He had now reached about a 10 yard space between him and his merciless pursuer when he collapsed in pain again. On his hands and knees he threw up blood and whatever else his body was excreting, trying terribly to survive this near death experience. He weakly crawled behind a large tomb stone, it seemed to be the largest in the cemetery.

("What......what do I do?") Fear was the only thing in his mind, he was a scared child being hunted by the dark, and all he wanted, was his normality back.

("Frank.... Rika.... *sniff* *cry*..... Why...... Why......")

(.....................WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?)

He heard it.... A voice in his head, not his own, yet..........

(WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?!?)

Again.

(I said WHY ARE YOU RUNNING DAMN IT!?!? YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST SOLUTION!?!?!?)

The voice was cruel and harsh, and.... up lifting, inspiring, encouraging.

(YOU CAN'T RUN!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO EVEN LIVE!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!! SO WHY ARE YOU RUNING!?!??!!?)

Zeke's eyes became serious.

**

The wind around him blew away in all different directions, and a second light was illuminating the sky now other than the moon.

The man had his arm up to shade his eyes from the bright blue light. However, there was no look of shock or surprise on his face, just an unenthusiastic glare in his eyes and the smallest smile ever made. "Hm.... It's about time. Annoying that it took me both of his friends to "kill". But, I should have guessed, he's still young. But I KNEW he had it in him........ Hmhmhm... Just like his old man I see."

Zeke gripped his two swords he still had by his side in their sheaths and pulled them out. Although he mainly used Faasuto and Rasuto in his mouth, he had no time or use for them there, but in his hands. The blood seemed to stop running from any part of his body, the light blue aura around him acted like bandages all over his body. The arm with the bone showing looked almost healed from a glance. This..... was TRULY amazing.

The power emitting form Zeke only grew stronger as he stared at the man before him, giving him nothing but a serious, blood desiring death stare. The man only smiled more, almost as if he was humble, "Aw... You gonna kill me now? That it? Would that be 'right' of you? Walking down the dark road? "Being no better than myself"? Doing "Exactly what I want"? Joining the 'Dark Side'? Hahahahaha!"

Zeke said nothing.

This caused the man to be more serious, "So.... nothing but intent to kill now huh? No regret or remorse? Doing what's necessary even if not right?........." He smiled again, "....Good."

Zeke ran at him, the blue still spewing from him, he emitted an outrageous roar, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*CCCCCLLLLLAAANNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!*

The man caught the swords with his enormous one, "Ha, still not enough-"

As he said this, his sword began to crack, "......Heh," still smiling, "Guess that's it."

*KRKKKKKKKKKKKK* *CRACK!!!* *SSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!* *SLICE*

His body fell to the ground, his sword crumbled....... and his head flew into the air and hit the dirt.

Zeke stood there for a moment, his body finally stopped it's amazing glow. Then, he fell backwards and laid there. "Rika.........Frank........ I love you guys so much.... You.... *sniff*....You guys were the closest family I had besides mom.... *sob*......... I'm sorry...."

He use a tomb stone to lift him up, he looked to where he thought Rika's body was.... but he couldn't see it. He would have gotten up to find her, but he could no longer move at all, and finaly fell into a deep sleep.

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

"Zeke-sama?"

A male voice.

"Zeke!"

A female voice.

"I don't think that is necessary Rika-san."

Rika!???

"Shut up Frank! He's just lazy!"

Frank!???

"WAKE UP! YOU JERK!!"

"WHA!!!!!" Zeke sprang up, his heart racing and mind dizzying about. He looked up and gained focus of his surroundings. There, right in front of him, was Rika and Frank, unharmed, and not in any way dead.

"Rika!??? Frank!???"

Rika blinked at him, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

Zeke's heart sprung to life. "FRANK! RIKA!!!" He jumped up and hugged Frank, astonishing him and Rika as he picked him up in this hug.

"Zeke, what the hell is with-" Rika couldn't finish, Zeke devoured her mouth into a kiss, it wasn't deep, it was just long, Zeke didn't want to stop, or let go.

He finally broke the kiss, still excited and happy beyond believe. Rika, however at this point was a little dazed and fluttered.

Zeke now calmed down and began questioning, "You're alive! But how!?"

Frank and Rika looked at him blankly, "What are you talking about?"

Zeke looked confused, as did they all, "You two don't remember last night?"

They looked at each other, Frank was the first to answer, "All I remember was when we met Rika, we realized we were in this cemetery and then.... I just... blacked out."

Rika nodded, "Yeah, I remember we both freaked when Frank fell.... but then... Nothing, I blacked out too."

Zeke was now really confused, was last night really just all a bad dream.

Rika noticed him thinking hard, "What happened to you Zeke?"

He thought on it some more, "I..... I don't know for sure..... But, I'm so happy everything is ok! I'll tell you guys later! FIRST! Let's eat! Come on!" He picked up Rika bridal style, smiling and playing with her. She playfully hit at him, "Quit it! HAHAAHHAHA!"

As Zeke ran merrily with Rika in his arms off towards where ever (they don't care where right now), Frank noticed Zeke left his swords.

They were all stacked neatly together, leaning against the largest tomb stone in the cemetery. "Hmmmm strange. Zeke-san acted so weirdly, and he was far away from where we were originally last night..... Interesting indeed." He left the cemetery and went after Zeke and Rika.

Behind him lay the cemetery and all its tomb stones and graves. The largest having the embedment of "Here Lies Jason Devega.......... Former apprentice of Roronoa Zoro."

To Be Continued....... 


	9. To Each his Growth

A short week after the incident on Tull Island.

"Commander! Commander!" She ran up to the deck above her room to find her captain. "Commander!"

".....Ugh... April... Why wake me? And it's Commodore, I'm no damn commander." The groggy Commodore blinked open his eyes, he was have such a relaxing nap, he never gets those as it is.

Lt. Commander April Whitney stood in front of her mentor and leader Commodore Jagger Mathias. They had been perusing the pirate known as Roronoa Zeke for almost a year now, and there seemed to be a quite large rumor going around as of late. April had just received the rumors legitimate confirmation from Marine Headquarters and was to tell Jagger immediately. However, the news's content was more vital than the Headquarters let on.

"Captain! It's Roronoa Zeke! Headquarters has confirmed a rumor that he has come in contact with-"

~Z~X~Z~X~ (5 days ago)

"Jason.... Devega!?!" The old man nearly fell out of his seat. He was listening to the conversation of the people next to him in the bar, and the description the boy gave of a mysterious man he fought and seemingly nearly died against, was a dead on image of the man known as Jason Devega. Zeke, Rika, and Frank all looked at him with shock and confusion.

Zeke's puzzled moment of mind set suddenly clicked, "Wait! That name! That was the name of my father's apprentice!"

The old man stared at the blue haired boy, "Father..... LORD RORONOA ZORO!?!?!?!"

~Z~X~Z~X~

"Devega huh?..... Isn't he dead." Jagger looked dull and unconvinced at his Lt.'s words.

"It's true Captain! Several people in the village of Tull Island have been thoroughly investigated. By Roronoa's description of him, it couldn't be anyone else. The found the marker of his grave and his childhood home. The older people testified that Jason Devega indeed was born and lived most of his young life on Tull Island and 4 years ago Roronoa Zoro came with his body and buried him there!"

"......... And those dicks at Headquarters not only just found out all this, but I bet there treating those people like pirate accomplices too aren t they."

April held her elbow with her opposite hand (as they do in anime) and looked down in shame, "I.... I don't know sir. They didn't tell me anything about that.... I hope not."

Jagger grunted, "How the hell did Roronoa's kid meet him NOW?"

"Well-"

~Z~X~Z~X~

"A Devil Fruit?" Zeke was paying close attention to what the old man was saying. The old timer stroked his long gray beard, he also had long gray eyebrows and bushy gray hair in a pony tail to go with his facial hair. He now realized and accepted Zeke as Zoro's son and told him all he knew, "Well, that's what the rumors say. Even your father wasn't sure if he had eaten it. Jason always said he ate an odd looking fruit one day but nothing happened so he guessed it wasn't real. He never could swim anyways. But sometimes would act around him strangely and say they had seen him before in their dreams but never knew him outside those dreams. Then, always just days later, he would meet them. Some even say they've seen him in the cemetery after his death. Saying he was a'hauntin the place. That may very well be what happened to you."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Jagger stood up now, looking out into the ocean as they continued sailing in their ship across the Grand Line, "I see, I've heard of such a power. The Borei Borei no mi (ghost; the dead; departed spirits; apparition), some would even call it the brother fruit of the Yomi Yomi no mi possesed by the infamous Brook. Hmmmm.... The power to become an apparition....."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Zeke still didn't completely understand, "But why did it all feel so real? Why did he make me experience that?.... Come to think of it, he even knew my NAME. How?"

The man thought for a minute, stroking his beard more, "Some gossip about how he's not really dead because of this power he may have... or is it had? Anyway, he could have just been lurking about spiritually, listening to you and your friends talking. Then, when he found out who you were, he felt like he had to do something or something. As his master's son, he may have done it to TEST you for some reason you are not yet aware of. People believe that spirits, ghosts, apparitions and others like them can travel not only between worlds of living and dead, but TIME too. I'm not quite sure myself on the matter. But don't put anything in stone kid, who knows why what transpired that did happen and why. Just hope it all winds up in your favor."

~Z~X~Z~X~

"So, what does the 'All Mighty' Mainford care about this particular scenario anyway?" Jagger turned to his Lt. for an answer.

At first April stumbled, hoping the information she was about to give her beloved leader was good enough (she hates when he's angry, irritated, or annoyed), "Well... uh.... I.... The Headquarters believe that if Roronoa Zeke DID in fact came in contact with Jason Devega, Devega could have shared vital information with Zeke, such as lost secrets, hidden weapons, or even important information on the Younko, the Pirate King, and most likely, Roronoa Zoro. And if so, they wish for Zeke to either be captured for questioning or killed immediately for protection."

Jagger grunted loudly, "Ugghhh!..... Damn it. I thought our government cleared all that shit. We're still watching out for our own damn necks and not the people's. And here I thought things would be different when Aokiji became Fleet Admiral.... I'm sure Admiral Smoker thought so too."

April quickly tried to heal his doubts, "These order were given to Fleet Admiral Aokiji by the 5 Star Council. He had no choice but to take the orders."

Jagger rolled his eyes, "Of course, 20 years and 4 new members later and they still act in a way that could repeat the events DURING and close AFTER the WhiteBeard and Revenge Wars. Fine, tell fucking headquarters will get their damn information. Or I guess KILL Roronoa. Whatever I feel like doing the day we meet again."

April saluted him, "Yes sir!" before she left, she had to add one more thing, "Oh, and sir.... Um.... Headquarters said until Zeke is captured..... He...uh... Is your MAIN priority, and unless given other orders by an Admiral or Fleet Admiral, we are not to stray from finding him..... Um... Even if it means until he.... dies....." She quickly went down stairs, hearing her captain scream. "DAMN THOSE BASTARDS!!! I'M PRACKTICALLY CHASING A POSSIBLE RED HERRING!!! I DON'T WANT THAT THE REST OF MY LIFE!! It's cause I'm like Admiral Smoker and they think I'm a loose cannon isn't it!?!?!!?"

~Z~X~Z~X~

"Where are you going?" the old man looked at Zeke, he had gotten up from his seat listening to the man. Zeke walked near the bar door and looked back with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna go out and keep living my life. Like you said, I shouldn't worry about it." Rika and Frank got up and went to go out the door with him. Zeke gave his final words to the old man, "Besides.... Something happened to me when I 'fought' him. I feel different, stronger. And that's what I want to be, STRONGER. And there is only one person I wanna beat right now and will prove to ME that I am indeed stronger....."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Mopono Island (Fall Island), an island near Water 7. 1 month after leaving Tull Island.

Zeke stepped on some fallen twigs on the ground. This immediately alerted the man he was walking quietly towards. The man stood up from his spot next to a sakura tree and faced Zeke. This fall island was beautiful, maples, sakura, dogwood, trees of so many different species that would never thought to exist together all bloomed and fell alike here. This place full of shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow; no other color to be even seen.

The man smiled at Zeke, "So, you found me again huh? Arn't you tired of losing?"

Zeke smiled back, "Loosing? We both agreed the last TWO times were ties. And you're never hard to find, everyone in Water 7 remembered the... what was it? Oh yeah, the "imbecile that trashed Shipyards 1 2 and 4 in his fight with other pirates"."

Tatum rolled his eyes, "Whatever punk. You really think you have a chance? I assure you, this fight won t end in a tie."

Zeke put Faasuto and Rasuto in his mouth and held GinKiba and Makezuotorazu in each of his hands, "You're right.... It WON'T be a tie."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Episode 7: "To Each His Growth"

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

*SHING!*

The trees shook.

*CLANK!* *CLANG!* *CHING!*

Leaves and petals fell to the ground earlier than their time.

"HAAAA!"

*KING!*

Zeke's 4-sword style had improved tremendously. Holding Faasuto and Rasuto in his mouth had really balanced him and made him stronger, it was like having weights on his upper body.

"So...!" Tatum had a broad smile on his face, he swung back and forth side to side; Zeke rotating from one side to the other to catch and block his attacks. "You ARE better."

*CHING* *CHING* *CHING*

More swings, he was more into the conversation than really paying attention to the fight. Zeke took this as an opening and tucked one sword by his rib side opposite to the hand he was handling the sword with, and flipped the other. With the flipped sword (he changed the way the blade faced) he shot out a quick jab, Tatum jumped back, but because Zeke had flipped his blade, he swung it up and the tip caught enough of Tatum's right shoulder and cheek. Zeke then swung his tucked away blade and aimed for his stomach. Tatum caught it in time and blocked that blow at least. As they stood in temporary lock, Zeke flashed a grin, "You have NO IDEA how much stronger I really HAVE gotten."

They broke off and came at each other again.

*CLASH!*

The big clashed warped the air around them, and even knocked down more leaves. The broke off and clashed again, it turned into a "Who break's first?".

Clash again.

Clash again.

Again.

Again.

*CLASH!*

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

After about the 7th clash, as they still struggled up against each other, Zeke now started a conversation, "Hey... Where's Mie?" Tatum pondered the question for a moment, "I don't know, somewhere on this island, she likes the way sakura petals look here."

~Z~X~

She held out her hand as a pale pink, slightly brown petal fell from the large Sakura Tree above her. Due to the never ending season of fall on this island, the trees here developed a storage way to grow. They would bloom for only 1 month and then fall for 5 and continue in the same manner until they died years and years later. Mie loved the look of these tree leaves, especially the sakura petals. They reminded her of beauty and cruelty at the same time, the rotting brown mixed with the wondrous pink. Secretly, this was also what she thought of Tatum, her lover till the day they died. She had known him since they were babies, and had always loved him... But, he didn't truly love her until-

*CHING!*

Her thoughts were interrupted by the constant banging noise of swords clanging together. She huffed with a smile; Zeke must had found Tatum again. For the past year they have now fought 4 times since meeting each other. They had even developed a mutual friendship, but their rivalry was too great for them to be friends who could laugh and have fun together unless they were trying to cut each other during their "fun".

"Hey Mei!" Zeke noticed her and waved then went back to fighting. She just kept smiling and waved back. They met after his second fight with Tatum, were he managed to tie against him due to both being stabbed mortally in their respective ribs. At the hospital, Tatum actually congratulated Zeke and they celebrated with beer... which, wasn't such a good idea considering they were still healing from their wounds. (That with beer just doesn't really work well together)

More hits and swings. Their fight continued for about 40 minutes more.... then.

*WHAM*

Zeke swung up his swords, knocking Tatum back, then he grabbed him and kneed him in the gut. Tatum dropped his sword and Zeke spun into him as fast as he could, "YOTTSU-BUREEDO-TATSUMAKI-FOOSU STRIKE!!!" (4 blade tornado force strike)

The made sure the wounds were shallow (don't want to kill his new 'friend' yet now do we?), but they now covered Tatum's body. He fell to the ground and gasped for air as he got to his knees, blood dripping down his whole body.

Zeke pointed his sword at him, near his neck, the fun was over now and it was all serious. "That's end game... I WIN... this time."

Tatum looked deep in his eyes.... smiled, then chuckled, "Hehehehe.. I yield. You do win... THIS time." Zeke smiled respectfully back and helped him up. He took Tatum to Mei and went on his way. Tatum smiled after him, "Well meet again punk! Hahaha! And I'll win then."

Zeke waved back, "You wish!"

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Zeke's POV speech: "I fought Tatum 2 more times that year in the last 7 months till I turned 19. I also met Jagger again, twice. The next year of my life I met my father, battled Taeko and such. I never told him about Jason, I just felt that I shouldn't. It might have brought bad memories or false hope that he was still 'REALLY' around. Besides, I think what happened that night is something that should just be between me and Jason... I let Rika stay indefinably and fought Tautm some more, we're now at a 3-3-4 tie. Then met Jagger more, woohoo, with each escape they made my bounty slightly bigger, until it accumulated into the 176,000 I have now. Even Frank has one because of all the times he's helped me. And most recently, I met Hitori and Gweniver, I have a feeling I'm going to see them again.... sooner than I want to."

~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X ~Z~X

Present day (Zeke Age 20)

"Zeke!.....ZEKE!!" Zeke came out of his zombie like stare form his sword and looked down from the crow's nest. Once again, it was Rika. She was tapping her foot and looked at him angrily, "There you go again! Up there for hours doing nothing but stare off and NOT be productive.  
Zeke made his way down to the deck, "Ugh... I'm contemplating my life Rika."

"Well contemplate it some other time or at least not so often! What do you have to contemplate!? You're 20!"

"Yeah, and I haven't had any crazy stuff happen to me yet..." Zeke rolled his eyes as he mocked Rika in a sarcastic tone.

"Asshole!" *WHACK* "It's the Grand Line, of course stuff has happened! Be a real man and don't cry over it!"

"Contemplating is NOT crying!" Zeke was now very argumentative, especially since Rika just hit him over the head for no reason, ("Rika can be so annoying sometimes!")

They growled and hissed back and forth at each other.

"Um.... guys."

"WHAT!?!?" They both shouted and barked at Frank who was trying to get their attention.

He slowly backed away and pointed out ward to an island being lit up in the mid-day sky. "Uh... We've got land."

It had been about a week at sea so Zeke and Rika were very excited to see land. "Alright! An island!"

"Yay! I can but new clothes, and good food!"

They docked their ship and went ashore, ready to explore and have fun on this new island.

~Z~X~Z~X~

After staying for about 3 days, they had spent nights at a hotel and were all ready for their next voyage and next island. Rika was carrying just a bagel she had just bought, biting into it, while Zeke and Frank carried all her stuff she bought.

As they approached their ship, they were greeted in front of it by a strange figure.

"Alo, mine friends. Rowanoaw Zeeek I prezume?" Zeke looked at the man in front of them. His accent was strange, a mix of Russian and Italian (as examples, not actual accents in this world) were the closest you could come to it, strong, stout, smooth, and suave (weird combo right?). He had long dark blond hair that came to his chest and covered most of his face. It was scraggily and unkempt. He had a thick wide goatee of the same color and you could see his chest in a long V shirt-suit. It was dark dark dark maroon (near black) and had coat tails. His sleek pants matched his shirt, and he had black boots. He was tall, thin, and the V revealed that he seemed quite muscular. (If I were to guess, he looks mostly like Zengetsu off of Bleach, I realized this as I typed it up)

Zeke studied him for a moment, "Yeah... that's me."

The man ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his face. It was a weak careless attempt as the hair fell back in front of his face. "I wood lak ta speek to U. Mi reel naam is uf no importance. How eva, for tha time bein U may cal me Wolfgang Mozart, I am a Younko, and I wan ta ask U a tramendus favor."

To Be Continued....


	10. Memoirs of Zoro 1

Memoirs of Zoro

Date written: November 14th

I... saw my son. Just a few days ago. He came just two days before my birthday... I makes me wonder if he knew or not. I'm sure Perona told him at one point.  
Seeing him made me start thinking about a lot of things. Perona to be one of the more important ones. I experienced some really good bonding with him. He made me think it would be a good idea to write down anything I think of at the moment. Like if I did.... maybe I won't feel so lonely.  
I'll be the first to admit it, 20 years without ever really seeing any of them. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Robin, Brook, even Sanji. Most of them all, Perona. Plus, I think if I start writing these "Memoirs", I'll have left something important for in the future when someone finds it by mistake. If not... I'm sure these will make one HELL of a Best Selling biography. Haha

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date writen: November 15th

The first thing that comes to mind about this is... well, Perona and my son of course, but I know I'll talk about them in probably every one of these I write. But there's another "family member" I think of, Jason. Jason Devega.  
He was a promising student, age 16 and he could already take me to my limit. He found me 4 years after I gained the title of Greatest Swords Man. He came originally to challenge me for my spot, but even though he had power and skill, he was sloppy in technical, form and over all use of his skills. He impressed me so much though, I actually considered training him, I knew he would be some one great one day. I trained him for 10 years, he began to become like a son to me....... like a son...

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: November 16th

What's been making me think so much about Jason recently was Zeke, my son. I remember vividly what Jason had said to me once, I can almost record exactly the hole conversation.

{Jason} "Hey Zoro-donno, you ever think about that woman you told me about, how you left her for this life?"

{Me} "Of course I do, almost every day. Why?"

{Jason} "I started to think about something.... You ever think you left her with a child. You told me you guys 'did it' on a regular basis.... Heheh, You ever think a kid got made some where long the way and she didn't realize it till you were long gone?"  
I sat there for a moment thinking.... "The thought had crossed my mind many times. He'd be about 10 now I think. You came 4 years after I left her, and we've been together for 6 years now. So if so....." I started to day dream about this 'fantasy', "I wonder what the kid's doing right now...." I said this in almost a whispering daze, looking out into the sun setting horizon.  
Jason threw back his head and laughed, "Hahahaha! I bet there IS one running around somewhere. And you know what?"  
I looked at him, he seemed very enthusiastic, "I'm gonna meet that kid one day. No matter what! Hahahaha!"  
I smiled, this made me happy. The thought of a son, and my apprentice, the two of them acting like Uncle and nephew or something... Maybe even better.... Maybe even brothers.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: November 17th

He died just 4 years later. He was so strong and care free... He just didn't THINK when I told him not do what he did..... Heh.... That idiot.  
A group of men, at 7 of them I believe, came to challenge me at the same time. Called themselves the Holy Swords. Said they would all be come the Greatest SwordsMEN in the world. I took them on, why not? I couldn't NOT accept challenges. Jason wanted to help, but I told him it was against the rule, MY rule.  
I managed to kill 2, wound 3 to where they couldn't fight anymore, so now 2 were left. One was just lucky to even be in the fight... but that one, he was tall, at least 8ft and had two large swords he wielded.... and they were poisoned.  
By the EMENSE luck I have... I won. Slashed the poison guy with his own sword, it was barely though, only enough of that type of poison to paralyze him for a while. They retreated, and I collapsed from my own wounds, pain and exhaustion.  
The villagers hid me, knowing that the remaining 5 would come back to finish me. They grew proud of having me on their island and treated me like one of them. But when the men came back, I still wasn't even close to fighting ready. Jason thought he could go out there and beat them. I told him not to, but that kid just wouldn't listen.  
I got up as soon as I could, barely moving from the poison I received myself and other pain. I came to the village. There, Jason had fought and killed 4 of them, the last one... was the one with the poison. I went down to help him, but that's when.  
I didn't even see it happen. Jason was fighting back strong, and the next thing I knew... he was stabbed right through the chest. Normally, that alone is hard to survive, but these blades were extremely poisoned.  
The man left after that, saying he had already just beaten ME. And in truth, I really believe he did.  
I remember Jason's last words, he smiled and said, "Guess I'm not gonna see your son after all, am I. Heheh..." I tried to reassure him, "Yes you are! Hang in there!" He then thought of what I just said, he looked almost puzzled, "Hu.... I think I WILL see him." He then fell into unconsciousness and was proclaimed dead 2 hours later by the village doctor.  
The VERY next day I took his body and travelled 3 months to his home island, Tull island. I used a sea route Nami had found for us when we were all together that, if we had our ship in the right direction, could put us near almost any island. That helped me get there faster, once I told the ship captain who took me where to go. (I sure as hell can't sail a boat to save my life)  
I buried him in the cemetery on that island, they treated him like a saint, even had his head stone engraved with "Here Lies Jason Devega.... Former Apprentice of Roronoa Zoro." flattering to say the least. I spent 4 months there before returning home. I swear sometimes.... I could almost see him and speak to him on that island while I was there.

End of Memoir One ~


	11. Events So Far Time Line

Chonicles events time line

This is for everybody that is confused on when stuff happened.

- Zeke is born

- Zeke (age 6) begins training

- Zeke (age 8) begins his 'real', harder training

- Zeke (age 10) meets Frank

- Zeke (age 11) meets Rika

- Zeke (age 12) sees his mother fight, gains his first real sword (Sandai-Ketsu) to use and train with

- Zeke (age 15) Rika moves in with him after her mother dies

- Zeke (on his 17th birthday) leaves for the grand line and to become a famous swordsman, 2 months later gains his 2nd sword then makes his 3rd and 4th

- Zeke (age 17) enters the grand line, 3 months later fights Tatum for the first time (Tatum wins), fights and wins against Taeko, then gets beaten after his fight with Tatum, (Sandai destroyed) (First bounty given: 27,000)

- Zeke (age 17) fights Tatum 2 more times before he turns 18 (all ties)

- Zeke (2 months after turning 18) meets and fights Jagger Mathius for the first time

- Zeke (age 18) meets and fights Jason Devega 2 months later on Tull Island

- Zeke (age 18) meets Jagger 2 more times but escapes and does not fight

- Zeke (age 18) fights Tatum 3 more times before he turns 19 (Zeke wins one and Tatum wins one, the other is a tie)

- Zeke (1 month after turning 19) fights Jagger for the 2nd time, meets him for the 4th time

- Zeke (age 19) fights Tatum 3 times through out the year (all ties)

- Zeke (age 19) meets his father, Roronoa Zoro, fights Taeko for the last time

- Tatum (age 21) kills the Captial Pirates for a currently unkown reason

- Zeke (age 19) escapes Jagger once (5th meeting),

- Zeke (age 20) meets and escapes time (6th meeting)

- Zeke (age 20) fights Tatum for the 10th time (Tatum wins)

- Zeke (age 20) meets Jagger for the 7th time

- Zeke (age 20) meets Hitori and Gwenivier Romaine 


	12. Episode of Tatum Part 1

Tatum POV speech: Before you start getting too caught up in Zeke s amazing life, you need to hear what I have to say. Guess you forgot about me didn t you?.... Ah fuck you, I don t care. But APPERNTLY if I don t tell you this now, then you ll like be lost of something stupid like that. Whatever, I have to tell you my story. I don t know why now, like it can t fucking wait or something. Jesus....

~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 8: Episode of Tatum Part 1 "The Girl Always too Fragile.... The Boy Grew too Hostile"

~Z~X~Z~X~

}  
He ran as fast as he could to see her, to see if she was ok. He had heard all the horrible things the people in the village had been saying about her, and about him. He would have done something about them, the things they said as he walked through the village, the looks they gave her. He would have taught them all a lesson, if only he-

Angle!.... ha... *pant*... ha... There you are! Are you ok!?... ha.... ha... He found her at her favorite spot, just outside their village on a hill, under a tree. The sun was setting, Angle looked behind her and saw him standing there, panting, he almost looked like he was crying..... or had recently. Tyler?... What s wrong with you?

Tyler stood straight, trying to look tough , his blond hair messy in his face, The villagers were saying things about you again! But this time.... this time they were saying you were PREGNANT! I... I told them they were wrong! That you would never happen! But they just laughed and called me a fool and....

Angle looked away from him, her long silver hair covering her face. Heh Tyler, you know it s true. It s ALWAYS been true. I ve strung you along long enough, using and manipulating you to make myself fell better; using you as a false sense of security. Ha, maybe my parents should have named Mei Angle instead of me instead of me....

Tyler couldn t believe what he was hearing, No.... it-it can t be! You ve never used me! We ve hung out together forever! I KNOW you! You would never! Never! NEVER!-

*Slap*

She struck him hard in the face, Don t you get it!?!? I m a WHORE you fucking moron! I ve always been one! Ever since I was twelve! Ever since pirates came to this island and I ve had an interest in men! I ve let them do what they wanted because I liked it, no I LOVED it! And now....

Tears began to fall, ....*sob* ... Now, I ve really screwed up... I m pregnant, my father disowned me, and reality is finally sinking in for me.... *sob*.... and it should for you too. I always knew you liked me, had a crush on me, and I tugged you along with that in mind, you re just so stupid to think I would, or COULD ever be with you. You re 12, and innocent and kind and naive and... weak, you can t take ANYTHING. And I m just some 16 year old whore whose pregnant, why could you have ever have wanted to love me?

His heart and soul was crushed, he didn t know what to do or say... he just let the tears continue falling down his face. Why.... Why are you doing this?

All she did was turn away from him and walked a few feet from him and stopped. I m leaving, and never coming back. I ll raise this accursed baby on my own and start over where no one knows who I am. You should leave and start over too. And take Mei with you also.....

He looked up at her, stunned at these words. She was the one who likes you anyways. And the life she lives isn t what she should have. She deserves much better. Dad over looked her cause of me, I was the precious one. But I love her more than anyone else in this whole world. And that s why I want her to have the best life possible and I know YOU can give this to her. She s weak too, you should get strong and protect her. I know your heart is broken right now, and with the life you already have I know I m a wretched witch for doing all I have done, and I don t want you to forgive me, but I hope you ll come to love and care for my sister the same way you, sadly, came to do for me. Goodbye, Tyler.

And she started walking away.

Away from the village, away from her old life, and away form Tyler.

~Z~X~Z~X~ Present Day, Tatum- Age 22

Tatum....?

He turned around to see Mei looking concerned at him. He came out of his thoughts of what he claimed as long ago , almost in another life time he felt like.

She smiled sadly. I m fine. He turned and looked back out into the ocean. Their boat was small, just enough for the two of them though. It had one sail, a small upper deck, a one-bed room, a bathroom and a little kitchen below the main deck.

She came up behind him and rested her body on his back, wrapping her arms around him. You know that you can use me to RELEIVE your stress.... She said it so normal and casually, and only HER saying this the way she did could make Tatum blush, no matter how light the blush was. Don t say such dirty things like that. I wouldn t dare USE you like that so carelessly. I would never ruin you that way.

She rolled her eyes knowingly and pecked him on the cheek. This annoyed him, she knew this. It annoyed him because he NO LONGER believed in such playful formalities. However, if SHE, of any living being, wanted such attention, he would undoubtedly give it to her, no questions asked, no resist, only his love.

She started walking down to their kitchen when she stopped at the door. You know, she did love you if any, at least a little bit. But she knew she didn t deserve you, and she knew how much I loved you, so she left BOTH of us to be together and BOTH find better lives outside the island, TOGETHER. Angle never meant anything else to happen. And she never meant for you to close off your deep feelings for those you love . Or maybe that s just how I feel.

Tatum turned back to her, a little off set by her sudden acknowledge of what he was thinking.

Again, knowing him so well, she smiled and answered his question before he even asked it. You only stare out to the ocean like that because of TWO things. One: You think you did something wrong by me. Or Two: You think of everything in your life that got you here. And it always starts at the beginning , with Angel. After that, she went down below, and left Tatum alone with his thoughts.

~Z~X~Z~X~

}  
Tyler sat on a rock on the complete other side of the island, farthest away from his village. He now dawned a partially done tree root tattoo. It was started up his fingers and the filled in colors of different green, mixed-in gray, and tints of blue stopped currently around his elbow. The rest he would have to go back to the artist to finish later. Its outline ran up to his neck and some of his back shoulder.

Why did you get that? Mei had come up behind him and was looking at his tattoo. He didn t look at her, I don t know, I just.... did. And that was the truth. He was becoming more closed off with his feelings. Many of the villagers were worried they might have caused it, along with Angle.....

Is it so you are stronger? More resistant to pain? If not mentally, physically?

He twitched in annoyance, she could always read him so easily, she was the only one who could. He didn t want to say yes because it was so very true. He felt that if he could experience and take much physical pain, maybe, just maybe, he could numb the emotional pain he believed he would always feel for the rest of his life.

It s ok, I ll be here for you.... If that even matters. She sounded more sad and depressed that he was. He felt like he had to reassure her, You know she told me to take care of you....

I hear something like that..... You don t have to If you don t want to

I......... I DO want to.... I don t know why, it s not because Angle told me to

She looked at him, surprised and excited, but not smiling, that Tyler wanted her other that because her sister told him to.

I feel obligated to give YOU what she did not want. You deserve it, she didn t..... And I WANT to give it to you. For the first time in months, he smiled, feeling happy.

Overjoyed with his desire of her, she uncontrollably kissed him. After he realized that their lips were together, he started kissing back. She then jolted back away from him, panting slightly, her face red and heart pattering, I.... have to go..... She started to fun off, I ll see you later!

Tyler too, had his heart racing. He NEVER felt that way before, with anyone, such raw emotion. And he just turned 13, and she was 10.

~Z~X~Z~X~

A few days passed from Mei confessing her knowledge of his self inflicting thoughts of past moments.

They were coming up to an island. Mei came from the lower deck and saw the oncoming island. Do we need to stop there for anything? Tatum jumped down from his spot on the upper deck. Mei shook her head, Yes, we re running out of food, we might as well stop and buy supplies.

Don t worry about it. They started turning into the port of the island. Tatum placed his hand on Mei s shoulder. She looked at him, he gave her an assuring look, not really an intentional smile, but a sort of smirk to let her know he loves her. In his own strange way. She smiled back, Ok, hurry up and I ll make your favorite.

Heheh, ok. He leapt off as the boat came to the docks and tied it off. He headed off to the nearest village, with hopes that today would be a good and peaceful day for a change.

~Z~X~Z~X~

This village was quite large, it ran up a large hill and had many step platforms with numerous houses, shops and other buildings on it.

Tatum walked down the market street. He had bags full of food and other things and was now heading back to his boat, and to Mei.

Waaaa!-Waaaa!-Waaaaa!!

A child was crying loudly, a little boy. Oh shut up boy! How can you ever be a man if you cry just because you tripped!? Huh!? An old man was towering cruelly over the boy. Aw dad, he s just a kid. Don t be so mean. Another younger man picked the boy up and comforted him. Baw! That kid will never learn if you keep pampering him son! The younger man just laughed peacefully and started walking, Come on kiddo, let s go home and have mommy fix you up. Waaa!-Waaa! Grandpa, you re mean!!

This all gave Tatum a solemn feeling. ( That s..... just how grandpa... treated me... )

~Z~X~Z~X~

}  
Pathetic! The son of a great pirate, and you re so pathetic. Fall in love with a whore, then do her a favor after she even tells you how stupid you are!? Stupid piece of shit!

His mother died, and his father was never there. His mother s dad was the only family he had, and he HATED it.

Why can t you be a REAL man like you re father, Tatum Forge!? He was a great man, and a good pirate! But he foolishly fell in love with my useless daughter and had YOU. Worthless.

He never knew his father, he doubted his father even knew he even existed. But he admired him from stories he heard about him. He had a base here for 5 years, and spend most of his port time with Tyler s mother. And then . he left for good. 6 months later Tyler was born.

~Z~X~Z~X~

3 years after Angle left.

The corners of his mouth was pierced, his root tattoo filled in, and his messy blond hair was now straight up and of a copper color.

The 15 year old stood in front of the blood covered door way. His grandfather came to visit Mei s parents, he and Mei s father worked together in town. After an hour or two, Tyler decided to see if he could spend time with Mei, but when he came up to their house, it was silent and cold.

His grandpa s body was at the door entrance, along with two other bodies he did not recognize. He looked into the house, Mei s parents were dead on the floor as well and 3 other men were in the room. They were just standing around, while one had his pants down and Mei pinned down under him on the table.

Tyler twitched.

Hey kid! One of the men closest to him pointed his sword with a dragon on one side and a rose on the other at him. Get, out of here now! You know who we are!? We re the RoseDragon Pirates! Mind your own business!

The man on top of Mei spoke, Just kill him! He s seen too much. Mei bit his hand, the man yelped in pain, she cried out, Tyler!!!

Quite bitch!

*Slap*

Tyler snapped.

Guahhhhhh!!! Without warning, he had no chance. Tyler took the man s sword in front of him and stabbed him in the gut and jerking it, pulled it out. What the hell!? The other standing man was scared and unprepared. Tyler swung fast and severed that man s arm. AHHHH!!!!!

The man with his pants down freaked, OH MY GOD! WAIT! KID! HOLD UP!! He shakingly took his sword and barely held it in front of Tyler, who now had cold heartless eyes, and NO intent of letting him live.

*shing* *sling* *slice*

Almost like he always used a sword, Tyler maimed the bastard that almost raped Mei. HIS Mei.

You re kidding me.

Tyler turned to see that there was a 4th man in the room. He was in a corner of the house drinking a beer. You 3 really just got fucked up by this KID??? Worthless. Who are you kid? This girl s boyfriend? You know her sister is a whore right? So she probably is too.

Tyler cringed.

I m really trying to save you kid, she ll use you. That slut of an older sister she has got knocked up 3 years with MY kid, and I just heard about it. What a bitch, having MY child without my premission. So I came back her to make that whore learn a lesson. But she s not here anymore, so I figured I d make everyone else pay. Starting with her most likely whore-in-training-sister.

You must be the captain. Tyler s voice chilled the air.

Yeah, seems that skank had a thing for Pirate Captains. I guess she wasn t that bad a piece of young pu-

*sh-*

Gaaa......aaa.....

He stopped the senseless talking, and Tyler plunged the sword into the captain s body. Shut up..... Just shut the fuck up.

The then slung the blade out, blood spewing everywhere, and the RoseDragon Captain fell to the ground.

He was now mostly covered in blood, Tyler went over to the naked and frightened Mei, and wrapped his whole body around her in protective embrace.

Are you ok?

.....yes.... *sob*...

Did he....."

no

I m sorry I wasn t here sooner.....

Tyler-

No, he looked at her, his eyes soft and hard at the same time. Tyler s too weak to protect you..... a tear or two started falling, From now on..... I m Tatum. I ll be strong like my father. Call me Tatum.

She began to cry as well, O~k~.... *sniff*... *sob*... and buried her face in his chest, wailing as he gripped her tightly.

~Z~X~Z~X~

Tatum dropped all he was carrying. He arrived at his boat...........

........and it was burning.

To be Continued... 


	13. Episode of Tatum Part 2

{A year later.}

He now had quarter gages in his ears and several other tattoos, some you could see, and some you couldn't. He visited his grandpa's grave, to give what little respect he had of him; he visited Mei's parents' too. Then he went to that tree. The one Angle loved to sit under for hours on end, where she told him what he needed to hear, and where he started to make his new life.

At 16 now, Tatum was ready to leave this island prepared, and was taking the lovely 14 year old Mei with him. She stood in the background while he closed his eyes and gave his final thoughts to the tree.

"Ready?"

Tatum opened his eyes and turned to her, he nodded and they began walking to a small boat he had bought from a villager. He grabbed her hand as they headed down, she was sort of surprised at this, but smiled happily that he was so affectionate.

~Z~X~Z~X~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The roar echoed through the large town. It was followed by a loud crash of something, almost an explosion. The noise of a building collapsing became more clear as the second blow ensued.

*BBOOOMMM!*

"MMEEEEEEIII!!!!!!" Tatum was frantic, his eyes wildly spinning around the town in search of her. He knew her body was NOT on the boat.

She was taken. He could feel it.

After only 20 minutes of running around the town, almost scaling the entire area, he fell into a pit of rage and anger. His extreme tantrum was scaring everyone as he destroyed a small building.

"MMMMEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His heart was depleting, losing all feeling, rapidly pulsating in fury. His mind was hazed in dread, fear, and bloodlust.

"MMMMEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU!!!" He pulled a random man from the street up by his collar and pinned him up against the a building wall, "HAVE YOU SEEN A YOUNG WOMAN!?!? WHITE HAIR, LOOKS 20, FAIR SKIN, ANYTHING!?!?!?!?" The man was too scared to speak.

"I saw her."

Tatum jerked to the voice of another man. He was older than the one Tatum currently had pinned to the wall.

"WHERE! TELL ME NOW!!!" He ran up to the old man, drawing his sword to his throat. The man did not move or flinch, he was unaffected at the sword drawn on him but answered the question still. "I'm guessing she's who you're talking about, very rare you'll see a white haired woman 'round here. I thought it was odd they had someone like her."

His eyes widened, "WHO!? WHO IS THEY!?!?" The sword was closer and Tatum's hand was near the man's throat.

"...The Capital Pirates."

Suddenly all who heard the man started talking. Whispers and mutters that Tatum knew were not good.

"...WHO ARE THE CAPITAL PIRATES?"

"The worst definition of pirates, they actually do what marines make pirates out to be..... They sell people off for profit. They come here and take who they want. We've tried to fight against them before, but most of us who did just got killed. There most profitable is women.... like your lady friend..... as SEX SLAVES."

His heart shattered, only black nothingness was fueling his life force.

".........Where are these, "PIRATES"?"

"I suspect they went back to their hideout just off shore. About 10 miles out on a smaller island. They prep the slaves for auctions there."

Tatum put his sword back in it's sheath and turned away from the man. "Do you have a boat? Or knows someone who does?"

The man shook his head, "I do.... why?"

"Because..." his eyes could scare the evilest of creatures, "I'm going to get her... and KILL THEM ALL."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 9: Episode of Tatum Part 2 - "If she is hurt in any way.... YOU ALL DIE."

~Z~X~Z~X~

The boat was small and fast. The older man seemed to have sailed all his life as well. He looked about in his early 50s and had thin curly red hair and a big bushy beard to match.

"Are we there yet!???" Tatum was growing impatient. The fear that every second could be too late made him feel wild again.

"Almost there." The man was calm the entire time, never once showing fear or any other panicked emotion.

"Well hurry up!"

"About a mile now."

"DAMN IT!" He kicked off a chair on the boat into the ocean and was about to smash a hole in it. But he stopped himself as he caught a look from the captain. Again, no facial expression change from him. Tatum thought this odd.

".......She must mean the world to you, eh boy?"

Tatum looked at him for a second, then looked down, almost looking defeated. "More than the world. She's all I have and all I care about. Everything else could disappear, except HER."

The old man looked back at the direction the island would soon be coming into view from. "I hope you're not too late son. I really do."

A thought occurred to Tatum as he looked back up at the man, "Did..... they ever take some one form you?"

"......My daughter.... She was all I had too."

"How long ago was it?"

He didn't answer at first, and for the first time, his solid expression changed to one of the most sorrow filled faces Tatum had ever seen (and he's seen a lot), and he knew the answer.

"Along time ago."

The island started coming into view.

~Z~X~Z~X~

She was cold, scared, fearful, frightened, and all else afraid of things to come. The large man who had chopped her neck on the ship to make her go unconscious opened the door of the storage unit she was thrown into. He picked her up and took her to what she heard someone call "The Examination Room". She could do nothing, she was bound, gagged and tied thoroughly. Her hands, arms, shoulders, thighs, legs, and feet, and a ball gag in her mouth. She felt horrible.

They placed her on a table with dozens of bright lights shining down on her. They first took off her leg bondage and placed them in shackles on the table. Then the same with her hands. They kept the ball gag in place.

She could barely see anything because of the lights, but she noticed at least 7 or so shadows. About two faces came into view. They were both in black suits, one was a short chubby bald man with glasses and dead-like grey hair around the side of his head. He just looked perverted. The other was a younger, taller man with black emo-bangs covering the right side of his face and a few hair spikes sticking up in the back of his head.

The black haired man spoke first, "Well doctor? What's this one's price?"

The bald headed man started his 'examination'. "Hmmm. A FINE face." He touched her face, then took his hands lower. "OOHOOHOOHOO! And nice large and firm breasts! Some of the best I've ever felt! AHAHAHAHA!" He kept grouping them and messaging them. Mei wanted to cry so badly. He felt up her stomach and looked at her arms, hands, legs, and feet. "Oh yes, anyone with any kind of body part fetish with just LOVE this one! Hahahaha! Now... hehehe, here comes the FUN part!" The black haired one rolled his eyes, "Just finish the examination you old perv. So this one can be the last one in today's auction."

"Yesyesyesyesyes, I'm going boy! Don't rush me! This is the BEST part!" He ripped off all her clothes, and went into perverted ecstasy, "HOHOHOHOHOOOOO!!! Magnificent! The breast are in great shape. The areola as well! OOHOOHOOOHOO! Now," He took one sick hand and grasped her butt cheek, "Yes... good and firm, she is an excellent one indeeeeeed!" Then, in all horror to poor Mei, he place two fingers on her anal entrance. "OOOOOO! IT'S INTACT! Some real fun her buyer will have with this one! AHEHAAHEHAHAHAHHA!"

"Enough damn it! Tell us the main concern you freak!"

"Oh, how I hate when I'm rushed with such beauty in front of me." The 'doctor' spread Mei's legs out wide, and place two fingers at her entrance and spread out her shameful wet lips. Mei just wanted to die. ("No more of this. Please, no more of this.") "Damn! She's NOT a virgin. That'll cost us some at the auction."

"Na, look at her. We can pass her of as a virgin with that face and no one would notice till it's too late and she's already sold. Now someone get her 'dressed' and put the bidding chains on her."

"MMMMEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*BOOOMMM!!!!*

Mei opened her eyes, tears started to fall. She knew who it was. She knew who had come for her.

"What the hell was that!?!?" The bald headed man shrieked in fear.

"Calm down you old fool." The dark haired one smiled devilishly, "Looks like this whore's man has come to 'free' her..... Good.... It's been a long time since I've had any one opposing us.... I was starting to miss the thrill of watching them die as they failed to save their loved ones from a fate worse than hell itself."

Leaving Mei for the moment, the old man and the black haired one took their men and headed out side.

The Capital Pirates' headquarters on this small island was actually inhabited by many people in a small village. But when they came, the killed or scared off all the villagers, and sold all the one's they captured. Now a whole village and island was their playground, sometimes the place resembled a ghost town.

The doctor and the black haired man came to the main street of their hide out town. Along with them, all of their men following came to a shocking scene.

HE had already come in contact with several of their men as at least 10, maybe 15, bloody bodies lay before him. He eyes, they were burning in to the doctor's soul, the perverted man could feel it. The black haired man took an excited step forward towards Tatum.

"Wait, Sam." The doctor placed a hand in front of the disappointed Sam. "I don't think he's someone to play around with. Better just squash him now. GIANT SWORD SQUAD! DESTROY THIS PEST!!!" He pointed into the air as he screamed.

Suddenly, the small island started to shake. Tatum never moved or took his gaze off of the bald man, he KNEW that he was the one to blame. The one to kill LAST.

The giant thuds came louder and louder, until.

"SO, YOU'RE WHAT DOMO IS CALLING US FOR? HOW SAD." A deep voice came. He had long grayish-blue hari and beard.

"Yeah! What is this!? Some kind of joke!? Hehehehehahaha!" A shrieking voice. He had thin, stringy gray hair that covered his eyes.

"Let us just kill him now and get it over with." A low and dull voice. He wore a cap that covered most of his face.

"........." The 4TH giant said nothing. He had a black bowl cut that covered his eyes as well.

Tatum smirked evilly, "That's it!??? I thought he said GIANT squad? You're nothing but worthless halfas. I know a 1/4 partial giant that's more "GIANT" than you."

(They are about the same size as the giants in Franky House)

"WHAT!??? HOW DARE YOU BRAT."

"We should kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him now!"

"How about all four of us at once? That should be more than enough."

"........."

Each half-giant pulled out enormous swords. Each one at least 20 feet long.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

One after another, a sword came down on Tatum.

*BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!*

"4-SWORD BLITZ!!!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! You see Sam!? No worry for you to get your hands dirty. That trash might not have even been WORTH your time! And you know what you fool!?!?" He was speaking to the assumed dead Tatum, "I touched your precious woman! Touched all over her! She felt REEEAL good. Ohohhoooo! I might keep her instead of selling her!! EHAHAHAHAHA-!!!........ha?"

The swords began to shake.

"WHAT THE....?"

"Impossible!!!"

"It can't be."

"..............!?"

"!!!!!!!" The swords exploded upwards as Tatum used his insane force form underneath to block all 4 of them with his sword that he quickly placed above him with both hands to block the 'blitz'.

All 4 giants tipped backwards, "AAAHH!!!!!" Tatum dashed to the gray-haired shrieking one.

*SHING* *SLICE*

And cut off his left arm and both legs.

Then to the dull one.

*CUT* *WOO* *WOO*

Severing his lower and upper body, cutting him in half.

The silent one.

*WHOOSH* *SHIII*

In half, down the middle.

"WHAT THE FUCK-!?"

The deep voiced, blue haired giant. Cutting him up in to MANY pieces.

Blood raining down. Almost like a red flood of rain.

Sam, the doctor, and the other Capital Pirates stood in awe and horror.

"Come next, who ever." Tatum pointed his blood covered sword at them, mainly at the doctor. "No one, NO ONE! Touches her like that! Not even me, unless she asks! Unless she wants it to! NO ONE IS TO EVER TOUCH HER IN THAT WAY!!!! I will KILL you all for YOU touching her.

To be Continued.... 


	14. Episode of Tatum Part 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010, Tatum's entering it with a bloody resolution. Wow, he works quickly.

~Z~X~Z~X~

"Come next, who ever." Tatum pointed his blood covered sword at them, mainly at the doctor. "No one, NO ONE! Touches her like that! Not even me, unless she asks! Unless she wants it to! NO ONE IS TO EVER TOUCH HER IN THAT WAY!!!! I will KILL you all for YOU touching her."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 10: Episode of Tatum Part 3/Conclusion: "Rage, Beauty, Pain, Passion, Blood, Life, Fragileness, Hostility"

~Z~X~Z~X~

The doctor coward behind his men, "aaa...... Wh-What are you all standing around for!? Get him! KILL HIM! NOW!!" His squeals were so pathetic, it just made Tatum angrier.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" The remaining men ran at him, full belligerent battle cries. They all went at him wildly.

*WOO* *WOO* *WHOOSH* *SHING* *TICK* *DING* *KING* *SLICE* *SWOOP* *CHA* *CHI* *WOOP*

One by one they fell down, more and more blood spilling. And Tatum, never moving form his spot.

"Hmf...... Hmmhmmmhmmmhmm, HAHAHAHA! THIS IS EXCELLENT!"

Tatum looked forward to see the last man in his way, the last one he had to kill before he could take his horrific judgment onto the doctor.

Sam. An evil, sickening smirk on his face.

"You know how long it's been since I've gotten to fight someone I thought would ACTUALY put up a GOOD fight!?.... Well, NEVER actually! AHAHAHAHHAA! This is going to be SOOOO much fun!"

*WOOSH!*

He disappeared. Tatum was now alarmed, ("Where did he go!?!?")

"HERE!" Sam appeared before him, Tatum braced himself for anything....

*WHAM!*

"Ggg-....!? G-gaaaa....."

*WOOSH!*

Tatum fell to the floor. He felt his abdomen, his was just penetrated by... something, blood was pouring out. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to puncture a vital organ, not without lack of trying.

"Surprised?" That evil smirk grew on Sam's face, "I'm a DF user. The supiido supiido (speed) no mi. Plus these only add to how QUICK you'll die."

Tatum looked up, his vision was already blurring, ("Damn it!..."). He focused as hard as he could, and saw what had hit him. Around each of Sam's hands were spiked gloves. The gloves were covered in short stubby spikes, they were all at least an inch long.

He gritted his teeth and got up, still holding the spot where his was hit. Sam looked proudly at the wound, "You know, the force of my speed with these spiked gloves makes the blows 100 times more painful."

*WOOSH*

Again he 'disappeared'. Moving so fast that Tatum could not see him. He came up to Tatum and again,

*WHAM*

this time in the right shoulder.

"FUCK!" Tatum swung wildly, his shoulder wasn't only crushed form the speed of the punch, but the spikes added to the pain and the damage, and now blood flowed down his arm. The swing obviously missed Sam, but the pain Tatum had just received made him not care, just need some way to channel the pain out towards it's giver.

Again though, Sam hit him, this time his lower left leg. Another swing from Tatum, again a miss.

This brutal beating gave the doctor courage to boast once again. "heeheehee... ! You see NOW you fool!?! You came to your grave when you ever thought of freeing your whore! She's ours! And soon.... heheheheAHAHAHAHHAHA! Soon she'll be bent over someone even more perverted than I and will be screaming in guilty pleasure for the rest of her worthless sex slave life! AHAHAHHAHA! NOW FINISH HIM BOY!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jeez, father, you're so stupid sometimes. Only strong because your son takes care of you- WHA-!?"

*CHII*

"Aaaa....aaa...ggg...."

The doctor's loud mouth will ultimately be the end of him.

Sam started coughing up blood. Tatum had gathered and concentrated all his rage and turned it into raw adrenaline. He then bolted towards the slightly distracted Sam and plunged his sword into him. "....D-d-damn you... y-you.. bastard...!" He quickly slid out of the blade, still coughing up blood. "You son OF A BITCH!!" He sped back in front of Tatum and hit him in the face, blood splattered from his mouth and forehead. Tatum, with no sign of stopping or have even been phased by the blow to the head, grabbed Sam's arm and cut at it. He was still damaged and with his face just smashed in, it was hard to see his target.

But he got enough, "DAMN IT!" Sam leaped back, his right arm was cut up now. Tatum had run his blade along his entire arm and severed a nerve or two. This style he picked up from a swords man on a winter island. It's not used for damage, but to nullify as many of the opponent's power as possible. Now that Sam only had one arm, Tatum has a better chance.

("SHIT! I can barely move this fucking arm!") "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!!! UUUAAAGGGHHH!!!" He ran at him again. An upper left hook into the chest, as hard as he could. Tatum didn't even flinch. He grabbed the arm buried in his gut and using all his strength, moved his right, crushed, shoulder up and swung down.... "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cutting off Sam's whole left arm. "GODDAMN IT!!! I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" He ran as he could, kicking up dust, his eyes wide and crazy in vengeance. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tatum slowly stood straight up, Sam sped around and around him, swing wildly his right arm the best he could.

*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM*

Hit after hit, a tornado of speed and flying spiked hay-makers were marking Tatum all over, his whole body practically bleeding. But he never moved his spot, his eyes were glazed, as if no one was home. "ARE YOU READY NOW!??! HEHAHEHAHEHEHAHAHA! DIE!!!!!!!" Tatum gripped his sword handle with both hands and held it up in a kendo stance. As Sam came at him for his final blow, Tatum turned his sword's blade side to Sam's direction, and as fast as Sam himself, flicked it at his throat.

Sam slid to the grown, his whole body twitching. Tatum had cut into his throat, but only half way, he was torturously bleeding out now.

Tatum watched him squirm for life. blood coming out of his mouth and the throat slit. But his eyes, they never changed. Always a look of hate and anger at Tatum, the same eyes Tatum was casting on him. He didn't want mercy, and he wasn't going to get it either.

Now, Tatum looked toward the doctor, "W-wait a minute now! Please! Stop! Wait!" Tatum kept walking closer, and closer. "Please!!!!" Tatum was now directly in front of the stumbling man, "Y-y-your girl wouldn't want you to do this know would she? Eh,eh,eh,eh..."

".......You think that shit will work on me?"

"...Wha-?"

"You don't deserve anything even close to mercy... or life."

*SLICE*

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~Z~X~

"I only started to learn how to use the sword after that day I saved Mei from the RoseDragon Pirates. Using the same sword I took from one of those worthless bastards, I started teaching myself. Then I headed out with Mei into the world, to learn of more styles and find a way to always be so strong, I could protect her. Because she is all that matters to me..."

~Z~X~

He walked up the stairs of the building that the doctor and Sam with their men came down to see if this was where she was. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw her. Still naked and chained up. He went to her, but slowly because the full effects of his wounds were finally sinking in. Mei saw him and began to cry, "T-Tatum-"

He grabbed her and hugged her as hard as he could, "I'm sorry... I will NEVER leave you alone again. Don't argue with me, because I won't listen. I can't bare to leave you alone again, thinking that THIS could happen again at any moment. I will NEVER EVER leave you along AGAIN."

She just started sobbing into him and held him tight as well, "........I thought I would never see you again.... I love you so much... *sob* *sob*..."

He took off her chains and took her in his arms, carrying her out bridal style. "Tatum, wait."

He looked concerned at her, "What's wrong?"

"I... I heard them talking about me being the LAST in their auction today... I think, maybe, there are more people here. Please, look for them, save them too." There was no way he could say no.

After putting her on the old man's ship, he went back to look for any slaves left. He walked around the entire island and in every house, making sure nothing was missed. Finally, on the other side of the island, there was a large bunker built into a cave with huge metal doors. A boat was right next to it, this was obviously the slave loading dock.

He opened up the door the best he could, and inside it, was at least 40 people. All barely wearing clothes, and looked beaten, scared, hurt, dirty, weak, and starving. But when they saw him, they realized he wasn't one of their captors, but a savior. "W-w-we're saved. WE'RE SAVED!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all roared as loud as they could, some couldn't even do that. "Pick up who can't walk and get on the ship out side, the one I came in isn't big enough for all of you. I'm taking you to the nearest island. And for some of you, maybe its home."

They did so, all so happy.

Mei saw the boat come in to view, she stood up, covered in a blanket the old man had. And she saw Tatum at the front of the ship, with the newly free slaves with him.

This truly was going to end, as a happy day.

~Z~X~Z~X~

They were going to take the Capital Pirates slave ship and tear down everything that made it a slave ship, and just us it to get around. Tatum really didn't want it because it was so big, but it was all they had now so he put up with it. Then the older man offered his smaller boat and they gladly took it. Tatum liked smaller boats, they were more... private. Only he and she could be on it.

They sailed off the next day, happy to be together.

A day later, that night, against his better judgment, with her begs and pleas, want to BE with him so badly due to recent events. They made love.

"Tatum,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you love me so much...."

"........Silly girl.... I'll always love you so much."

End of Episode of Tatum

Chronicles of Zeke, To be Continued..... 


	15. A Name of Worthlessness: Yonkou Wolfgang

"Alo, mine friends. Rowanoaw Zeeek A prezume?" Zeke looked at the man in front of them. His accent was strange, strong, stout, smooth, and suave. He had long dark blond hair that came to his chest and covered most of his face. It was scraggily and unkempt. He had a thick wide goatee of the same color and you could see his chest in a long V shirt-suit. It was dark dark dark maroon (near black) and had coat tails. His sleek pants matched his shirt, and he had black boots. He was tall, thin, and the V revealed that he seemed quite muscular.

Zeke studied him for a moment, "Yeah... that's me."

The man ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his face. It was a weak, careless attempt as the hair fell back in front of his face. "A wood lak ta speek to U. Mi reel naam is uf no importance. How eva, for tha time bein U may cal me Wolfgang Mozart, A am a Yonkou, and A wan ta ask U a tramendus favor."

~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 11: "A Name of Worthlessness: Yonkou Wolfgang"

~Z~X~Z~X~

"Yonkou?.... What do you want with me?"

Of this 3rd set of the Yonkou, he is the second oldest. 48 years old, only his alias is known, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, no one is too sure what his real name is. He also possess Haki and a Devil Fruit, so the rumors say. He has more followers of any other Yonkou and is also the most notable of the 4. The only reasons for this is because he seems to be the most STABLE of the 4 of them. Naye, or Bach could care less who follows him as long as they don't hold his goals back. Chopin (as in Fr d ric Chopin) is wild, reckless, and merciless. Most people are scared of him not because of his power or infamy, but because of the way he does things.

Lastly, Beethoven; the only reaming Yonkou from before Luffy was king. He was the one to but the aliases in place, and has mostly hidden himself from the world. He's only still a Yonkou because they say he currently is as powerful as Whitebeard when he was the same age. Other rumors about Beethoven is that he knew most of the great powers back then personally, but nothing's for certain, he's done a good job to cover his tracks and disappear from the World Government's eyes, so that's why he doesn't have many followers.... That we know of.

"Zeeek, Zeeek, A mus admit, dis is quiate un orthadox uf mine self. Bu, dis iz an urrgnt mater dat A have evn cum to U personaly fo it."

Zeke stood firm. He motioned Frank to put Rika behind him, and be ready for anything.

Wolfgang noticed this, "Aw, naw, naw, Sur. No need ta be alamed. A m hear oficialy as jus a.... conjigal visit. Pleez, le's go ta yor boat, 'ave som T. Chata-bit." He motioned to thier ship. It looked safe enough, Zeke wasn't sure, but it looked like it wasn't a trap. Dispite suspicions, they all entered the ship and went to he kitchen in the lower deck.

~Z~X~

Rika made them all tea and sat down next to Zeke at the table. Frank was next to him on his other side, with Wolfgang sitting alone across from them. Rika was uneasy, Frank was cautious, Zeke became very curious. The sat silently as Wolfgang casually sipped his tea until it was all gone. His shirt-suit taken off and lying next to him, a long sleeve white button up shirt he had underneath it.

*sssssllllllluuuuuuuuupp* "Ah! Mine compliment madamouisel, dis T is mos delicious. Now, A du wish to opologize for introducing mi slf dis wa so ubrubtly. A hope won daa we cn meet on... "friendlyer" circumstances."

"... Just tell me what it is you want Wolfgang." Zeke made an arch with his hands and placed his chin on it.

"Ahhh. So Ur intreged? Goood. Goood. Now, befor A begin wit mi reequest A mus tel U a mos boorin tale. Wen de great Gold Roger died, mos pirates had jus begun as de Great Pirate Era wuz onder way. An witin bout tree yearz pass, de Yonkou zlowly cam to powur. WhiteBeard ov courze wuz alredy reconized, bu zoon uthers wood rize. Mos notibly, Yonkou Zhanks. An zince den, ZIX mo froam de orizinal fou' 'ave becom Yonkou; includin mine zelf. Afta WhiteBeard died, Loard Ace becam one, den afta da Reveng War, Sur Zhanks died, followed by Loard Beetoven becomin a Yonkou, and mo replazed til we ave our current lin-up. All-n-all de while, we cround a new Pirate King, a new Greatest Swoards Man, Shichibikai, an Marin Amerals. An to mi point..... de powurs ar wonce agin comin to clolizions. De Yonkou ar mobilazin, an de Marins ar terbly, terbly trin to keep from repeatin pas mistakes. Bu, the egar new Shichibikai won' be chian an supresed fo eva. Anotha war is comin Zeeek, an I won U wit me fo it. Ur a tru sleepin dragon. People hear of ya, an think nothin of it yet, dat alwaz ben de way. Bu I no betta, jus lak yor fatha an 'iz capin, Ur an unkown wit hidden potintail. I wan dat potential befor it com to zurface, an I cn't git it...... So, wha U zay Zeeek?"

He sat there for a moment. It was actually a wierd request. "Wait.... you want me? Why? The reason I'm not on the radar is because I don't want to be. If I do turn up on it, then I do. I have no interest in you guys and your sqaubles."

"How tru dat may be, if I dont tri now, somone cood com snatch U up later, an I don wan that. U eithur axept mi invotation.... or somdin 'orible may com to pas."

"You threatening me?"

"........Zeeek, to bea 'onest, Ur been watched, stalked, an scouted by almost any won. Yor fathar wont go up against no won, bu he has de powur an athority to do so. Az does the King. U, mi lowly pawn, du not. Mo will com afta U, an dey wont all be az leniant az me. I'm offerin U help, shelta from de storm, an mi guidance. All in return of yor loyalty. Iz dat so much?"

"........It is."

The cold was cast. Their stares to each other continued the conversation. Zeke wanted no part of whatever was coming, nor did he care that is would happen soon. And Wolfgang knew if he could not gain, it would be just a big a loss whether Zeke did or did not keep his word and not want to join at all.

Therefore, he decided that Zeke would be EVERYONE'S loss.

"Well, it zeems I wasted Ur's and mine's time. I'm so sorry it wuz fo not. A thouzand opologizes to U all." He stood up, kissed Rika's hand, regardless how awkward she felt it was. Shook Zeke and Frank's hands and left with his jacket in hand.

Zeke stood in the direction he left and stare aimlessly. ".......Zeke?" Rika was scared and concerned.

"...............Let's head out Frank, start the ship up for cast off." He went out the kitchen and eventually up into the crow s nest to think.

~Z~X~Z~X~

3 days later.

"IIIIIIIIII'M HHOOOMMMEE!!!!!!!!"

A large METAL ship in the middle of nowhere in the waters of the Grand World (formerly New World, cause let's face it, 20 years later and it s not the "New World") of the Grand Line.

This ship, the Orca, 50 feet long, 40 feet wide, 37 feet tall, and not a single bit of it is made of wood. An innovation made only by Wolfgang and the sources at his disposal.

He walked through the ominous corroders of the underbelly of the ship with loud thuds and clanks echoing through the metal as channelers. He came to a large set of chamber doors. Pushing hard, he opened them all the way with ease, wide opened to his captain's room.

"Oh? Back so soon?..... It must not have gone well." 2 women sat on his large bed. One, had her head completely shaven off, and in a trance-like, meditative state. The other was siting right behind her and playing with her head, dancing her fingers around on the bald girl's head. She had a large chest and long dark black hair.

"Canery, Jasmine, always were I cn fine U."

"I suspect you wish for our.... talents?" Jasmine, the dark haired beauty spoke again.

"Uf cowrse. I requirer a dispatch.... 4 shood du."

"Which four my master?" She said it in a lethal and flirty tone as she continued to play with the bald girl, almost teasing her why she was in a sedated trance.

"Mmmmm, Polio an Mary 'aven had anytin to du in awile. Call'dem."

"........And, the OTHER TWO?"

Wolfgang gave a deep sigh, "Mi poor Jasmine, it TRULY did not go well........ Call fo Giggy n Zaven."

Jasmine s eyes lit up, "My, my.... it is VERY serious indeed master.... Very well..... it will be done." And she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

~Z~X~Z~X~

Nova Island, Grand World, Grand Line.

He sat on a pile of corpses taking a large bite out of a stick of meat. He was shirtless, enormous muscles pulsing form his body, triceps on his biceps. Brown, dark orange tinted hair that stood up in the front, but the rest was slicked down forward to agree with the position of his front hair. His pants were a simple maroon, with more pockets than he would ever use and simple shoes. "Ugh, this is so BOOOORRINGGG!!! When is Lord Wolfgang going to give us another job!?!?"

She sat on an opposite pile of corpses in front of her partner, rubbing her face oddly against the opposite side of her wrist. "Oooowwwwww, Boochiga! I'm sure he'll give us something soon. Just be patent." Although she was calm, her voice sounded very whiny; it often did.

Suddenly, Jasmine appeared in front of them. "JASMIN!?! God! Don't scare us like that!" The man known as Boochiga stood up in anger.

Jasmine only snickered, "Clam down Boochiga. I'm here with a request from Master." At hearing this, Boochiga straightened up, as if he was in military. "What does Lord Wolfgang wish for us to do!?"

The other woman, dressed all in bright pink and green (the same of long mixed pink and green hair) laughed, her childish face showing it's true nature. "Ohahaha! Boochiga! You look so silly, all serious like that!" Although she was being playful and taunting, she sounded whiny; she often did.

This made Boochiga Polio, Wolfgang follower and known bounty hunter and assassin, very angry, "Oh shut up Mary! You never take anything Lord Wolfgang gives us seriously! That's why we're stuck on these missions and not officially part of his crew!"

Mary, another Wolfgang follower and known bounty hunter and assassin, looked at him strangely, "Whaaaat? We ARE officially part of his crew. Don't be so silly."

"Yeah... SO!? It doesn't feel like it! We're out here killing and never on the ship BY his side! It makes me not FEEL like part of his crew! And don't talk like that! You seem normal and a little confused, but you sound so whiny."

Jasmine giggled at their quarrel, "Hmhm, she often does. What a strange way to talk indeed. Now, can we count on you?"

Boochiga smirked happily, "Of course. You don't even have to tell us the mission. We'd do it any way!"

"Good, I'll have Malice come get you." With that, she disappeared.

~Z~X~Z~X~

*BBBLLLLAAAAA!*

"ooo~oooo~o~o~o...... I~fe~el~li~ke~shit....."

Mika Island, a tiny location so close to the Red Line, it's more of small rock connected to the Red Line itself. This provides it as a perfect spy bunker and hide out for many of Wolfgang's pirates. Right under the Marine Headquarters' nose.

Jasmine appeared inside the bunker. It was small and dirty, gruesome and dull. Most like a panic room or an underground gun storage bunker. It only had a table, 3 chairs, a couch, a TV, a refrigerator, an oven, a bathroom, and 2 fold out futon mattresses.

On the couch, a young man in a white, retro glam rock type out fit, metal tashles, jacket and everything, was sitting there, watching TV. He had a lot of dark jet black hair, stlyed to be big and puffy, like a lion's mane, and he had distinct Japanese-like eyes. With his legs crossed, and black boots with spurs on them, he noticed Jasmine.

"Great........ This means we have a job?"

Jasmine just gave him a flirtatious look. Completely meaning yes.

The man rolled his eyes and jumped up from the couch, truing off the TV. "Giggy, let's go! We got more to do."

"....o~o~o~ooooo.... I~'m~not~sur~e~~Zaven..... Gua....." Stumbling sickly out of the bathroom, was the young man known as Giggy. He was actually kind of chubby, black clothes, red colored designs on his shirt and white flames on his pant legs; and his light brown hair was spiked up.

Zaven, as the black haired 'rock star' was called, shook his head, "Food poisoning again?"

"....Dude~.... this~is~SOOOO~worse~th~an~foo~d~poi~soning~.....oooooooo..." He held his stomach and looked like he was going to barf again.

Zaven ignored him for a moment and looked at Jasmine, "So what is it this time? And is it urgent?"

Jasmine nodded her head, "Master Wolfgang has asked you two, along with Boochiga Polio and Mary.... to KILL Roronoa Zeke."

To be Continued.......

A/N*Hopefully you didn't care about the deliberately misspelled words to make the accent more realistic and that it was consistent. 


	16. The 4 Hired

Author's Note: Took about a week break/hiatus, whatever you want to call it, and now I'm back. And for everyone who reads this every time a new chapter is up, get happy cause this chapter is about TWICE as long and the normal ones and hopefully the next one will be up sometime early next week. (HOPEFULLY) Thanks for reading again, I hope you are all enjoying it.

* * *

"I suspect you wish for our.... talents?" Jasmine spoke again.

"I requirer a dispatch.... 4 shood du."

~Z~X~

Zaven looked at Jasmine, "So what is it this time? And is it urgent?"

Jasmine nodded her head, "Master Wolfgang has asked you two, along with Boochiga Polio and Mary.... to KILL Roronoa Zeke."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 12: "The 4 Hired"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

*HHHHHUUUURRRRRRRRLLLLLLLL!!*

'IT' went flying out of the steady moving boat, falling down to the GROUND below. Zaven, Giggy, and the bald girl Canery were hovering over a large island inside a small wooden boat about the size of a life boat, heading for a certain designation. ".....Ugh~.... Why~can~'t~Jasmi~ne~jus~t~tele~port~us~to~the~loc~ation~....nnnnnn..." Zaven had his hands behind his head, "What? What are you talking about? Jasmine doesn't teleport, she astral-projects. You know that, no one knows where her REAL body is except Lord Wolfgang."

".........Oh-" *BBBBBBLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!*

Zaven shook his head, ("What's wrong with him? And what's with that question?... So odd. He knows we use Canery's power of levitation to travel fast. We've NEVER used Jasmine s power to do so. Hmm....") Zaven was growing suspicious of that question, ("...Something s up with him....")

"We're here." Canery said, so meek and quite, almost like she was still in that hypnotic-like trance from earlier. Zaven looked down, "Here? You sure?"

"Yes, Suros has found there location and current trajectory. They will come pass or through this area in about 20 minutes."

"Well, let s go Gig."

"......I~real~ly~don~think~I~can~...."

"Ugh, don't be so pathetic, let's go!" Zaven picked up Giggy and jumped out of the boat, flying downward to the ground below. It was about a 20 feet fall, but Zaven landed on the ground with ease. "Gr~eat~....... can~you~let~me~down~now~....?"

"Tch, you're being more troublesome than you're worth." He dropped Giggy down and he ran off..... you could hear what he was obviously doing...

*HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!*...... "Uhhhh~hhhh~hhhh..... dam~n~it...."

Zaven rolled his eyes. As he looked up, he saw Canery leaving as the boat lifted high into the air and jetted off back to Wolfgang's ship.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!"

Zaven looked toward the angry figure speaking to him so rudely. HIs face never changeing from his almost always bored look.

"Oh, Chiga, you're on this one too? I guess me and Giggy are here because Lord Wolfgang thinks you CAN'T handle this on your own."

"RRRRR......!!" Boochiga Polio tightened and flexed his whole body in anger, "IT'S BOOCHIGA TOO YOU YA BASTARD! Only family and lovers can call me Chiga, and thank GOD YOU'LL NEVER BE EITHER ONE!!!"

"That's not very nice to Boo, Zaven." Mary protested next to him whinely.

Zaven smirked, "I guess YOU can call him Chiga, CAN'T YOU Mary?"

This made Boochiga madder, "SHUT UP YOU SHITLESS BASTARD!!!!"

Mary tilted her head curiously, ".....But me and Boochiga aren't related......???"

Zaven only chucked lightly to himself, "So, guess you two go here by Malice correct?"

"What, now that you've had a little bit of "FUN" you're so serious?" Boochiga spat.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Their eyes locked, ready to tear each other apart.

*!!!!!!*

After awhile of silence, Boochiga finally let it go, "....Huh. Yeah, we came by Malice."

"Thought so.... Man, I wanted to see him. There was something I had to talk about with him."

"Yeah, well you should have been on time." Boochiga barked, but not loudly as to proclaim a fight.

"Yeah! And you know you're late if Malice has come and gone! He is a BLUE-WHALE fish man. Big as a giant if not bigger and SOOO slow on land."

"Yeah, I know that Mary, I'm not new."

".....Are you sure???"

"............Ugh. Boochiga, did Malice give you a Den-den Mushi for when this is all over?"

Boochiga looked as serious as he had ever been just then, ".... Yeah...." He held out a small black Den-den mushi.

Zaven's eyes widen, "Is that.....!?"

"......Yup, THE Black Den-den Mushi, it's either our way off this rock.... or a last resort."

This black den-den mushi is a signaler. Like the gold baby den-den mushi for the Buster Call, Wolfgang had developed this den-den mushi for when activated, his follower, Arcus, a giant who ate the washi washi (Eagle) no mi, would fly over the designated area and drop a bomb that another of Wolfgang's crew had invented, causing a mass explosion and killing all in that area. If any surviving members of Wolfgang's crew was in the area, they had 1 minute to ascend into the air and land on Arcus's back before he would deploy the bomb. This tactic had only been used once before, and if Wolfgang has issued it to Boochiga and the rest this day, it was because Wolfgang was not going to tolerate ANY kind of failure.

"He truly wants this Zeke guy dead huh? Why so harshly?"

"Jasmine said because he's the son of Roronoa Zoro and like him at this age, he has ermines untapped potential, and if someone, ANYone, got a hold of this kid, they could be another step closer in destroying all his enemies."

Mary began to whine again, "Are we even sure if he's coming this way? He could just sail around."

"No," Boochiga answered, "Jasmine said that Suros HIMSELF found Roronoa Zeke's location to be here, on Banura Island. And you know he can't sail around!"

Also known as Blockade Island, a large rock and canyon wasteland with few population but is the SECOND biggest island in the world (the Red Line does not count as an Island, to me anyways). It is so wide, that it's tips reach from calm belt to clam belt in the Grand World of the Grand Line. It took Luffy and his crew 21 months from where he left his home village to get to here. The only way past here besides going through the calm belts is walking the entire island, there is no body of water that shoots through the island all the way except a small stream about 4 feet wide. An old man at the mouth of the stream makes a living by guiding the ships of passing pirates through the stream. However, he does not allow for some reason, the pirates to accompany the ship as the takes it through. No one knows how he does it, but by the time you arrive on the other side of the island, he's there with your boat.... IF you can get to the other side. Some wind up lost on this remote island.... for the rest of their days.

"Hmmm..." Zaven looked ahead of him, there was nothing there.... yet.

"Huh??" Boochiga noticed it too. Something, someONE big was coming.... but they weren t sure who it was, and what it meant.

~Z~X~

"............What the hell is this???"

Zeke, Frank, and Rika stopped their trek across the island when they became shadowed from the desolate sunlight by strange figures on top of large rock pillars. "....What!? This is the guy!? He's so weak looking!"

"Tch, Boochiga, you should know not to judge by appearance alone..... For people OTHER than YOURSELF anyways."

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD!?"

"Knock it off you guys, we need to focus on Roronoa!!!.....Um, excuse me... Which one of you guys is Zeke?"

"It's Zeke you dumbass!"

"...Uhuhuhu.. Oops."

"Geez! You're so stupid Mary!"

Zeke couldn't make heads or tails of the situation, ".....Who are you guys? And I REPEAT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???"

Boochiga smiled a smug smile, "...We're here to KILL you Roronoa. In the name of Lord WOLFGANG."

Zeke's eyes widened seriously, "..... Frank, get Rika out of here. Run, and don't look back," he never took his eyes off the 3 on top of the rock pillars, ".... I'LL handle this."

Frank only nodded and swiftly knocked Rika unconscious (he knew by now that that was much easier than putting up with her mouth and flailing to be let go).

"WAIT A MINUTE! ZE-!" and Rika fell into Frank's hands, and Frank started to run in the direction they had been headed in already.

"HA!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Boochiga already had the disturbing look of excited blood lust painted on his face. He leapt down in Frank's direction, coming down with a axe hand, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*DOOOOM!!!*

".....Huh???"

Zeke had already removed his four swords and moved swiftly into Boochiga's way, blocking his attack to Frank with the back of his swords. And Frank kept running. Boochiga was surprised at first, but quickly became excited, "Good job kid. Now,...!" He spun out and landed on the ground, as did Zeke, "... Let's see if you can survive even SIX seconds when I do this!!"

Suddenly his muscles got bigger, "Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" His eyes almost went completely milky white, "GrrrrrrrAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Then he dashed at Zeke, "Second.... ONE! HA!!"

*WHAM!*

He plunged his fist into Zeke's stomach, wrenching and twisting as he dug at it deeper. "Ah.... ah...ah...!?!?"

Boochiga only smirked more, "TWO!" He pulled out and hit Zeke again, this time with a tremendous back hand.

*BOOM!*

Zeke went flying to the left, shooting straight towards a rock pillar. Boochiga ran so fast, he appeared in between Zeke and the pillar, and hit him again, "THREE!"

*BAM!*

He upper cutted Zeke, now him flying up to the air. Boochiga only continued his assault, dashing and jumping up the rocks, reaching Zeke's lifeless body hovering up high in the air.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH!!! FOUR!!! HUAAA!!!"

*BOOM!!*

He now hit him with a shattering axe hand on his skull, creating a small sonic boom.

Zaven rolled his eyes as he watched from the top of a rock pillar, "Ugh.... he's over doing it again."

"Oh hush Za, Boo likes to have fun that's all! And this just means the job will go by faster!" Mary sounded very childish, but still whiny.

(".... All this.... What was the point of Wolfgang asking for FOUR of us for this mission?")

Zaven only huffed, and continued watching Boochiga's onslaught.

As Zeke almost hit the ground from his ferocious fall, Boochiga again appeared near him, "Uh-uh, FIVE!!!" And elbowed him in the ribs, sending him again towards a rock pillar.

"Aaaaaaand SIX!!!!" For his final hit, he used his leg, and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach, where he started, and Zeke final sailed into a rock pillar, creating a large hole in witch he laid in..... COMPLETELY unmoving.

His swords were scattered all over the place as he had dropped them one by one as he was mercilessly beaten.

Zaven shook his head, (".... Like I said.... He wasn't even worth ONE of us.")

~Z~X~

Frank continued running despite how badly he wanted to look back to see if it was Zeke causing those loud noises.... or his enemies. ".... Hm??" Frank stopped in his tracks, Giggy was in front of him.

"....He~y~..... W~ho~ar~e~you~....? Uggggh...."

Frank started sweating, he wasn't sure what to do now. He was afraid that this man was much stronger than he was. MUCH more....

Giggy's eyes widened and he ran behind a rock again.

"GGGUUUUAAAA!!!!...... F~u~c~k~m~e....."

Frank was unsure what to make of this, but just started running again.

~Z~X~

"..... Huh???"

The crumbled rocks in the hole of the pillar started to move. This gave GREAT attention to Zaven, Mary, and Boochiga.

"No.... NO FUCKING WAY!"

Zeke slowly got out of the rubble, blood coming from the sides of his head, his nose, mouth, ears, scratches and bruises all over his body, more blood coming from those places too. But.... he didn't LOOK hurt. No pain, no fear, not even a flinch or sign of anguish. His eyes were calm, almost casual, close to apathy. He just picked up the sword closest to him and stared back at Boochiga.

"FUCK NO!" Boochiga was going wild, "I NEVER SLACK UP!! NEVER!!!!! I USE FULL FORCE EVERY TIME TO KILL MY TARGETS!!! I DON'T FUCK AROUND!! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THE SECOND TIME I HIT YOU!!! NO ONE'S EVER SURIVED A FOURTH HIT!!! NO!!!! FUCK YOU!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"

Zaven was in awe, ("N-No way.... Boochiga has the power of the kusodikara kusodikara (brute, extrodinary or animal-like strength) no mi. He can make his muscle mass, endurance, stamina, everything about his physical aspects to make him THE STRONGEST man on the planet. He can shatter bones with a slap, kill instantly to blows to the head it s ridiculous!..... No wonder Wolfgang asked for US..... this is actually going to be a challenge.") "Mary... could he have a Devil Fruit power?"

Mary looked scared as she shook her head, "N-n-no..... I can SEE it. His skull is fractured BEYOND normal fatalities. That alone should kill him, but.... he-he's also got broken rips.... a-al-all of them.... I've never seen anything like this....." Mary had a Devil Fruit power that aloud her to see everything on the surface of the body, from each individual hair, to the placement of bones just underneath the skin and muscles. Almost close to X-ray, but that wasn't the only part of her power.

("Damn it!... I HAVE.... It was on a mission for the Master. No matter what, that guy never stopped moving, never ceased attacking. His men BEGGED him to stop and get healed, but he kept fighting, broken bones and all. And he won too.... brutally. Showed no mercy when he was the one that looked like he needed the mercy..... THAT MAN.... Yonkou Bach..... This kid, he's a monster..... just like his FATHER.... ")

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!" Boochiga was screaming in uncontrollable anger, his muscles got bigger and he started to sink into the ground. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD YOU FUCKING SHIT!!!!" He started to run as fast as he could at Zeke.

Zaven's eyes widened, "SHIT! BOOCHIGA! DON'T!" Mary gasped, she realized it too. Boochiga was to blinded by fury and anger to notice though.

Zeke held his sword over his head and flipped it to where the blade side was pointing to the sky. He held one hand forward and focused on one specific part of the raging bull ahead of him.

"DDDDDIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!"

("THERE!") Zeke moved as fast as Boochiga, despite all his horrid injuries.

"FUCK! BOOCHIGA!!!" Zaven and Mary ran down as fast as possible to stop him. ("How in the hell could he figure THAT out in just six seconds and six hits!??!!?")

*FLICK* *STAB* *SHING*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boochiga screamed devilishly in pain.

Zeke had stabbed, twisted in, and yanked forward against Boochiga's direction his sword into Boochiga's left shoulder muscle, severing most of his left arms nervous system. But more than that, Zeke figured out, that not only could Boochiga increase his power, but he couldn't control that he had to increase everything about his physical stature as well, even his pain receptors in his body. Boochiga laid lifelessly in the hole he made previously by smashing Zeke into the rock.

"....... One down...."

*VVVVOOOMMMM!!!*

The ground started shaking, "Wha-!? What is this!?" Suddenly the ground split and cracked, rock moving all over the place and sinking into deeper into the earth. Zeke jumped and ran to get out of the vicinity. As he reached what looked like a stable safe-zone, rocks started to fall from the sky.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *CRASH* *SMASH* *SHATTER*

Zaven smirked, "Hm, so you managed to get out of that too. You ARE going to be very annoying."

Zeke smiled back, "I'm so glad that I flatter you so much that I'll be a challenge."

Zaven's smiled continued, "I'm sure you can tell by now, I'm a DF user."

"I felt like it, but I wasn't too sure."

"Don't get cocky boy. I have the kowasu kowasu (to break, to demolish, to destroy) no mi. A shatter man you can call me. But I'm sure you've guessed that I can only shatter things that are IDLE."

"I was hopping."

"Well then..... let's TRY IT!!!!" Zaven held up his hand and shot out was seemed like an invisible blast. Zeke jumped up into the air and aimed his sword at Zaven in a wide slash. "HA! DON'T THINK YOU CAN MOVE TOO MUCH IN MID-AIR MOTION!!" Zaven shot another blast. Zeke spun in the air and moved to dodge the hit. ("Damn! He's very agile!")

Zeke landed, and with his arm stretched across his chest, bending his sword as far back on his opposite side of his hand holding the sword, swung and created a giant Force Strike. Zaven barely managed to duck from it, bending his body backwards, his head almost hitting the ground as his body made a bridge to dodge.

Zaven straightened back up, "Ha! Looks like you can't hit me either kid! Huh?" Zeke wasn't in front of him like before.

"Yeah, guess not." Zaven looked around and saw where Zeke went. He had gone to pick up his other swords. Now all four were back in his position. "I'm not to bad with one sword I guess, but I've gotten very use to 4."

Zaven looked at him in astonishment, ("What the hell is with this kid!? Such strength, adversity, stamina, skill, and he looks like he's got plenty lefts.") Zaven began to be very skeptic and serious, "Unreal. You not feel the obvious wounds or something?"

Zeke blinked blankly then looked at himself, "Oh, this? Huh.... I guess I just don't think about it much. I'm pretty sure I've experienced worse, just guess I'm use to it."

("Ha, just 'use to it' my ass. This is incredible, so much damage and still going.... but everyone has their limit. It won t be too long till his wounds to catch up with him, then he'll break down like that. If I want to execute master's plan, I have to-")

"BOO! BOO!" Mary ran to Boochiga, crying immensely, wailing and sobbing over his fallen body. "BOO! WAKE UP! PLEASE!!!" Then, with tears still in her eyes, she looked at Zeke, her eyes blazing in anger. "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" She screeched as she ran towards him- morphing into her true form as she launched at him.

"RRRAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

*SLASH!!*

Zeke was quick to block her oncoming assault, but was unprepared for what she was going to attack with and HOW. This resulted in more scars, as his chest was slashed by the claws of the transformed Mary: eater of the Neko Neko no mi- Model Jaguar.

"*cough!* Ack! ~F-fuck..... *cough*" Zeke coughed up some blood as held him self up with his swords.

Mary looked back as him, ".... You are going to die....." She was no longer whiny, childish, or any to that. Blood was already on her now yellow black-spotter fur, her cat face snarling in anger and pure bloodlust. She was as serious as could be.

For some reason, Zaven panicked, ("Damn it! Now that she's like this.... Zeke can do nothing BUT die....... She's actually deadlier than Boochiga in the right moment. That's why their partners...... among other reasons.")

"RRRAAAAWWRRR!!!" She ran at Zeke again, in her form, claws sharp and dripping with his blood. Zeke collected himself as fast as he could, turning around and positioning his swords.

*CLANK!!*

He made it just in time as now he and Mary were in a locked standoff of blade and claw. Both struggling against each other to break forward and cut the other to pieces. Mary continued growling angrily. ("Damn! I need to get ride of her. I can't take much more fighting. I was SO wrong, I'm hurting a lot. I can feel the blood coming out of me.")

Mary saw it, his mind was on other things. So she went for it. "RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!" Pushing hard and clawing wildly at him, hoping to get a limb, or his throat. But in her blind anger, she wasn't thinking, if she was swift enough, she could get him, but now, she was basically giving his more advance sword play skills wide openings.

*WHOO* *WHOO* *CUT* *SLICE*

He got two swings in, one across the chest and one more shallow on her stomach, making a sort of T scar or maybe a cross. Mary fell unconscious and hard on to the ground.

Zaven looked un-phased at this, true he was surprised that Mary was defeated so quickly. But not that she was defeated.... and also, because another emotion was keeping him from being in complete aw and anger. But he was the only one.

"MMMMMAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*BOOM!!!*

Zeke went flying again as a small round object hit him fiercely. The impact of the object on his already broken body was crucial and agonizing. This time, however, Zeke did not crash into a pillar, but simply rolled and tossed against the dirt as he flew up against the ground about 100 feet from where he was standing.

"You..... You'll PAY for what you did to Mary! And the fact that you've made me use my Boochiga Ball, makes you all the more dead!"

Boochiga had woken up and came out of the crater, just to see Zeke cut Mary up. And now, Boochiga took out his secret weapon. The Boochiga Ball. A small metal orb attached to a string that was attached to a band on the wrist of his right arm as he could not move his left due to Zeke cutting several of his controlling nerves in that arm. Combined with the pain of a METAL ball thrown with Boochiga's force, it could easily feel like a large bullet piercing through you. The only reason Zeke is still alive is that the groggy Boochiga only hit him with HALF of both the ball and his strength.

"Man.... I'm not gonna survive this am I." Zeke got up, barely, and tried his best to stay conscious and standing.

"uuuhhhhhhhAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Boochiga ran to Zeke and slung his arm back and yanked it forward, slinging his "Boochiga Ball" rapidly forward, causing great wind spasms in the air as it came at Zeke full-force.

*WWWWWWW* *BBBOOOOMMM!!!!*

With blood gushing out and massive strain on his body, Zeke jumped out of the way just enough to avoid another hit. However the ball continued, an the impact of it upon the earth created an enormous crater.

Boochiga never stopped, veering right around and slinging his ball back in Zeke's direction.

*WWWWWWWW* *BBBOOOOOMM!!!*

Again Zeke moved, but each extreme movement just put more pain on his body..... soon, VERY SOON, Zeke would without a doubt, fall in DEATH if he didn't end this soon.

Boochiga just continued to swing. Yanking the ball back and forth, jerking it one way or the other just enough to make it have an unpredictable course and swerve to hit Zeke. Swinging it over his head and throwing in Zeke's direction. Gripping it tightly and throwing it as hard as his could like a baseball.

"IT'S INEVITABLE YOU BASTARD!!! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!" Boochiga threw it again at Zeke who seemed like he had to rest from jumping and dodging the ball.

Then Zeke smirked, "Tch, I'm not too sure about that." He jumped one more time, and the course of the ball could not be changed.

"SSHHIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Zaven was in the way, with not enough time to dodge the crater the ball was about to make.

*BBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!*

Zaven's body went flying into the air, tumbling to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Boochiga pulled his ball back to get ready for another sling. But Zeke started running toward Boochiga, faster than the ball was retracting.

Zeke came up to Boochiga and swung his sword, but PURPOSEFULLY missed by a few inches. By instinct, Boochiga jumped back, and jerked back his arm.... the only one that he could currently move, the one with the metal ball coming at him was attached too. Making the ball come at him faster.

Zeke jumped up, and Boochiga didn't have enough time to do anything.

*BBAAMM!!!!*

The metal ball hit him right in the throat, knocking him, hopefully permanently, unconscious. A thick circular indent on his throat and his eyes rolled deep in the back of his head.

"...... *Huff*...... Shit!" Zeke collapsed to his knees, dropping his swords and breathing heavily. "I haven't had a fight like that..... since Oden......"

"And..... it's not over....." Zeke's eyes widened, he quickly turned around, and saw Zaven slowly climbing up from the crater, his close tattered and scuffed.

"You're right, ZAVEN. It's NOT over.... but you can drop the act now..... you traitorous bastard."

Zaven's heart stopped, he felt the presence. An EVIL smirk, he could fell it casting a horrible shadow over him. Zeke looked past Zaven and saw someone..... a FOURTH man.

Zaven, to his horror, turned to look too.

Giggy was standing behind him, but he had no look of sickness or pain on his face. Instead, a satanic grin, and a look of excited bloodlust.... MUCH worse looking than Boochiga's was.

To Be Continued.......


	17. The Power of Giggy

"You're right, ZAVEN. It's NOT over.... but you can drop the act now..... you traitorous bastard."

Zaven's heart stopped, he felt the presence. An EVIL smirk, he could fell it casting horrible shadow over him. Zeke looked past Zaven and saw someone..... a FOURTH man.

Zaven, to his horror, turned to look too.

Giggy was standing behind him, but he had not look of sickness or pain on his face. Instead, a satanic grin, and a look of excited bloodlust.... MUCH worse looking than Boochiga's was.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 13: "The Power of Giggy"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"G-g-giggy!?!?!!!"

"What's the matter Za? SURPRISED!?!?!" His voice sounded so cruel to Zeke's ears. And his next action was just as cruel. He ran up to Zaven and kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs, Zaven started coughing up blood and fell to the ground.

"Guess you thought that POSION would get me didn't you!? Hopping to take me out of the picture, praying to GOD that you wouldn't have to face me since you knew this mission was coming, and that you needed to blow your cover and escape. I wasn't TOO sure if my sickness was caused by you or not, but then I asked a question that not only threw you off, but EVEN revealed to me WHO your REAL loyalties lie. I'm sure you remember my question."

Zaven started panicking, "A-a-about Jasmine's power?!!!"

"Bingo!"

{}

".....Ugh~.... Why~can~'t~Jasmi~ne~jus~t~tele~port~us~to~the~loc~ation~....nnnnnn..."

"What? What are you talking about? Jasmine doesn't teleport, she astral-projects. You know that, no one knows where her REAL body is except Lord Wolfgang."

{}

"Heheheheh.... Only a SPY would know she astral-projects, because everyone ELSE except Lord Wolfgang and a select few were told she could only TELEPORT HERSELF! And I don't remember you being in that group of "who's to know". And only ONE man in the entire world would want to know about WHERE Jasmine's real body is. And that's DADDY, so he can trying once again to take little baby girl home...... Beetoven."

Zeke couldn't believe what he was hearing, Zaven was a spy.... for BEETHOVEN?!!!

Giggy took his attention off Zaven and looked at his current target, Zeke. His grin was terrifying, Zeke's wounded body couldn't take the gaze alone.... his was also feeling it in his soul.

"Let's see, what could be SOOO important about you to Lord Wolfgang that he asks 4 of his most deadly assassins to kill you, and our lovely traitor Zaven reveals himself and plans to escape after this escapade? Hmhmhmhmhm.... Beethoven must have some big plans for you..... Have you ever met him." It was so scary, how Giggy looked, like a stranger acting nice to a child, all so he could kill them. The aura of him could scare the most wicked of daemons, because Zaven knew, he WAS one of those daemons.

Zeke had to get over that feeling, though. He grabbed his sword and got up, putting Faasuto and Rasuto in his mouth, "No, I've never met him, I have NO idea what he would want with me."

Giggy only chuckled PEACEFULLY, "That, I actually believe. But, that doesn t matter really. I'm still going to kill you. And when I'm done." He crouched down to Zaven and smiled wickedly, Zaven showing more and more fear. "You and I are going to have a little chat Za. Then I'm going to kill you too."

He stood back up and looked back at Zeke, "So, shall we just... get this over with?"

Zeke put up a Bull Stance, swords inverted outward and forward to Giggy's direction, ".... LET'S."

Giggy chuckled some more, and then his skin started to change.

Zeke looked surprised, and was now searching through his mind what was going to happen next.

Finally, Giggy's skin stopped changing, he was now the color, and texture, of solid ROCK. "The Gu Gu no mi (rock), one of the rarest LOGIA Fruit. Instead of solid objects phasing through me, I am the solid element of rock, therefore I just break those objects. True, most Logia types are the opposite, but that's why this one is rare. Most think it's pointless, that phasing through objects is the whole point of a Logia. But I see it as-"

Suddenly, Giggy sunk into the ground, as if the earth had swallowed him. Zeke's eyes widened, ("WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!?")

Then, Giggy appeared from the ground behind him, "an ADVANTAGE."

*BOOM!*

He hit Zeke and sent him flying through the air. Then he sunk back into the ground, and appeared in front of Zeke's direction of flight, and hit him again. Then he disappeared once again.

Zeke collected himself in mid-air, "Hell no! I'm not going through this shit again. I'm not going to be smacked around the whole time!"

He repositioned himself and hit the ground, landing on his feet, skidding to a halt. Giggy appeared in front of him and swung his arm. Zeke, this time, swung too. His swords slashed hard against Giggy's body, but it proved useless.

The large cuts on Giggy's body... slowly started to close, not even a drop of blood was seen before or after the "wounds" closed off. "Hahahaha! You see! It's pointless. My WHOLE body is made of rock in this form. However, I was quite off guard when, whatever moment it was, Zaven snuck poison into my system. But slowly, the rock-like organs in my body started to resist the poison and I started throwing up all the poison. It was just a matter of time till I was COMPLETELY fine again. And now.... THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU."

Giggy grabbed Zeke by his shirt slung him against a rock pillar. He came at him fast and pounded Zeke with a fury of punches.

("FUCK! I can't take this!!!")

Zeke dropped all his swords except GinKiba, and began to block the punches.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

Back and forth, Zeke hit each of Giggy's rock fists with his sword, keep another blow form hitting him. But he had to do something, and fast. He could keep defending like this.

He finally broke of the barrage and jumped into the air, turning GinKiba downwards towards Giggy. But Giggy just sunk back into the ground. "SHIT!" Now Zeke had no target and was heading straight to the ground.

He decided to land somewhere farther than his current landing location. He pushed off and nearby pillar and landed on the other side of the area they had been fighting in. But SECONDS after he landed, Giggy appeared behind him. He punched Zeke in the face, and the grabbed his left leg and swung down hard on it.

"GGGUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Giggy just broke Zeke's leg, and blood started dripping from it. Giggy then pushed him and Zeke went flying towards another rock pillar.

This time, Zeke caught himself enough to brace up against the rock pillar and stop form being plowed into it and make a hole in it. Then Giggy came at him again and set off another barrage of fists. Zeke quickly started blocking them with his sword.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

("GodDAMNIT! It hurts so much!...... So... MUCH!!!!!!!!!")

*VVVVVVING!!!*

As the last fist and sword clash happened, a quick, almost too fast of see, flash of blue light burst form the contact of the rock and steal.

*BOOM!*

Giggy was pushed back by about 10 feet from the force. ("What, What the HELL was that!? What it this kid!? Ridiculous!")

Zeke got off the rock pillar and stood painfully on both legs. Then Zeke looked at his busted leg, "Fuck... this is going to hurt." He pressed most of his weight on the broken leg, you could hear cracking and sick crunching sounds.

*SNAP!*

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A thin, light blue aura formed around the leg, and ONLY the leg. Then, Zeke yanked at it, another snapping sound. The aura then disappeared and the leg, all though clearly still not healed, looked STABLE enough for Zeke to continue on.

"...Im-IMPOSSIBLE!? What the hell are you!??!?" Giggy had actually never seen such a thing.

Zeke just looked away from him for a moment, almost looking for something, and then looked back at him. "I'm just.... ZEKE."

This answer angered Giggy. He ran at full speed at Zeke. Zeke pulled back his sword and then swung a full blown force stake, Giggy only dodged it by sinking into the ground. As he did, Zeke jumped up into the air... and smirked.

("WHAT!?") Underground Giggy became confused, ("Where did he go!?.... NO! Did he.....??? HE FOUND OUT!")

Zeke landed on a rock pillar, but then jumped again. "Yeah, that's right, I figured out what you do. You can sense where I am by my vibrations against the ground. That s why when I touched down from jumping, even though it was not where I thought YOU thought I was, you felt me hit the ground there and figured that's where I would stay and attacked. But now.... heheheh, I'm gonna play cat and mouse with you."

Zeke kept jumping around, here, there, everywhere. It was driving Giggy crazy ("Son of a bitch! I don't know what to do! I can't wait here forever........ Heheheh, but then again, he can't jump around forever either.")

Suddenly, the jumping movement stopped and a mass landed on the ground. ("THERE!!!") Giggy bolted up to the surface, ready to kill him once and for all. "HAHAHAHAHAHA- huh!????"

It was just Zeke's GinKiba.

"HERE I AM YOU BASTARD!!"

*STAB* *SHING*

Giggy turned around and felt his body be pieced, by a GIANT sword.

"Hahahaha..... I actually noticed it when that Chiga guy was tossing me around, but I thought to keep it a secret in case of something else. Good thing I did."

The sword went all the way through Giggy, with this, he couldn't help but have SOME blood come out of his body, some dripping out of his mouth. "Wh-where.... where did you get this sword!? TELL ME!? *cough* *cough*"

Zeke smiled, ".... Good old Frank."

Giggy's eyes widened, ("That man! With the girl!.... DAMN IT! So he WAS with Roronoa!")

"Guess he left it thinking I might need it. And he was right. That guy just NEVER fails. A true friend. I grabbed it while jumping around, then, while in the air, I dropped GinKiba as a distraction. Perfect."

Giggy, almost as if bluffing, smiled, "S-so? I can just snap this thing of and then take the blade out, heal, and go back to killing you."

Zeke smiled cockily, "I wouldn't count on that, I noticed something else during our fight."

Giggy had a confused look, then he felt something on his back. A person's hand.

Giggy looked back, terrified, "Z-ZAVEN!?"

Zaven smirked, "What's the matter Gig? SURPRISED???"

"NNNOOOOO!!!!!"

"Shatter."

*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

To Be Continued....... 


	18. Zaven: Messenger of Beethoven

"Z-ZAVEN!?"

"What's the matter Gig? SURPRISED???"

*!!!!!!!!!!!!*

~Z~X~Z~X

Episode 14: "Zaven; A Messenger of Beethoven"

~Z~X~Z~X~

He ran as fast as he could, out of breath, but still running. He could not stop for anything. And finally, beyond his belief, he could stop.... Because, although the old man said it would take them 4 days (or 30 hours + average speed and rest) took Frank Dekata 1 1/2 hours to get here from half way of the island (they had already traveled for 2 days and were on their 3rd when stopped by the assassins.)

Frank breathed heavily. He placed the still unconscious Rika down and collapsed to the ground. "..... *pant* I think..... *pant*...... I might..... *pant* ..... have over done it..... *pant* *pant*...."

"WOOHHOOOHOOO! I'll say boy! You're hear about a day earlier than expected!" Frank, still laying down, tilted his head up to see the old man that was at the other side of the island when they arrived. He had a scraggly beard and seemed to be missing a few teeth and was very skinny (he looks mostly like the stilt man in One Piece when they first met Aokiji) as he sat on the side rails of their boat. It was there, just like the man said it would.

The old man jumped down from the boat and walked over to Frank. "Say, weren t there 3 of you? Where is he? And why did you run over here? Why is that girl unconscious?" He became more concern and serious with each observation and question he made.

Frank stood up, still panting, "We were attacked..... *pant*.... Zeke stayed to fight them *pant*."

The old man blinked, "Zeke?...... OOH!!!! That was Roronoa Zeke with you!?!? Damn it! Why didn't I ask for you names!?!?! Crap! We must hurry and help your friend! Hopefully Zaven is helping him!!"

Frank became very confused, "What are you saying Osan? Did you know this was going to happen?"

"There's no time to explain!"

Frank got serious and nodded his head, "Right! Let's go!"

The old man shook his head, "No, you won't beagle to keep up with me."

Frank blinked.

"But, I suppose, even though I advise against it, I can do it this once."

Frank was even more confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Here, trust me, it's the only way to get to Zeke-san in a matter of minutes." The old man reached out his hand and touched Frank. And suddenly, the 14ft giant started to SHRINK.

"Wha-!?!?"

"Don't worry, it shouldn t be too bad since it'll only be for a few minutes and this'll be you're first and only time.

Finally, Frank stopped shrinking to the size of about 3 inches tall. The old man picked him up and put him in his pocket. "Now, as for the girl, I think I can carry her. She's probably weaker than you, so if I shrunk her, she most likely could feel the side effects more." He picked Rika up and started to head toward Zeke's location. "Man, she heavier than I thought, or I'm so weak in my old age. Either way, it'll take about 10 minutes to get there now."

Then, with amazing speed, the old man started jumping and dashing trough the island, they truly would be there in no time.

~Z~X~

".....Gah........Ah...ah........" Blood and rock flew off/out of Giggy's body as the Shatter impact form Zaven hit him at full force and point blank range.

Zaven smiled, "Guess you can't handle being shattered either, like real rock."

Giggy was now in his normal state, Zeke pulled the sword out of him and he collapsed to the ground. ".... Is he dead?"

"No, I don't think so. But I doubt he's getting up anytime soon."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Zeke spoke, "So... do I have to worry about you?"

Zaven gave away a small smile, "Like Gig said, I don't have to put up the act anymore." He extended his hand for Zeke to shake it, "My name is Zaven Kilo, MASTER BEETHOVEN has told me about you. Pleased to meet you. I must say, you've done a lot today, you must be an EXCEPTIONAL fighter."

Zeke gave out a small gratified chuckle, then fell unconscious to the ground.

*THUD!*

~Z~X~

Zeke woke up, he was out for about 10 minutes. He was lying against a rock pillar, all 5 swords, his and Frank's were next to him in their respected sheaths. The sun started coming down, there was still plenty of light left though, it was probably about early afternoon. "Ah, you're up. You recover pretty fast."

Zeke laughed lightly, "Nay... I'm just not tired."

Zaven looked at him like he was ridiculous "And how about your leg? Where did you pick that up?"

"Oh, I once fought a guy named Oden, and he had the ability to prolong the worse effects of an injury until he was done fighting to fix it. But that's another story(WINK WINK)."

Zaven chuckled almost doubly at this as he sat across from him against another rock with his arm on his knee looking out to the sun.

Zeke once again broke the silence, "So.... what is all this about? I get Wolfgang. I expected this to happen. But what's up with Beethoven?"

Zaven looked at him, "Beethoven has a message for you."

Zeke rolled his eyes, ("Here we go. Another Yonkou wanting me to join his stupid crew.")

"He does not want you to join him and hopes that you stay out of the upcoming events as he will, no matter what."

Zeke went beady-eyed, "........Really...."

"Yes. He wishes to meet you one day as well. He says he has a lot to talk to you about."

Zeke rolled his eyes again, ("Oh, so he still wants me to hear something stupid that will have me join his 'cause.' ")

"What about?"

"...... He just wants to talk. Nothing else. And he doesn't care when you do it."

Zeke went beady-eyed again, "...... That sounds..... bleak."

"Hmhmhm, Master Beethoven is not a man who seeks any form of power. He could care less about ruling something."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that."

"You remember the others calling Wolfgang LORD."

"... Yeeeah."

"Lord is what people call their tyrant, their ruler. Not someone they respect, but fear and accept as stronger than them. But me and my crewmates, we call Beethoven MASTER. Master is someone who you have the UT-MOST respect for and look at him as a father. Like pirates you to call WhiteBeard "Pops". That's how most of us feel about MASTER Beethoven."

Zeke pondered this for a moment, "Hmmmmmm. Interesting. So, what about this SPY thing, and who's his daughter."

Zaven closed his eyes. "Jasmine. She's his 17 year old daughter. She looks older, most of the brainwashed fools in Wolfgang s crew think she's 23. And many believe they have a RELATIONSHIP."

"..... Dude, that's sick. Isn't he like, old enough to be her dad?"

"Yes, he is. But for Master Beethoven's sake, I hope they haven't. She was taken from him when she was 10, and he's been looking for her ever since. We finally found the man who bought her from the men that originally stole her. Wolfgang. But Beethoven sadly knows better than to fight another Yonkou, at least for now anyways. When Beethoven told me about you and Wolfgang's plans for you, I asked him what about his daughter, shouldn't I stay with my cover and find her. He sighed and told me, even thought he hated the fact of where she was, she would be safe with Wolfgang until he could find a way to get her. And he was right that I would be on the mission to come kill you. It's most likely because Giggy was my partner."

Zeke thought of all of this, it intrigued him more and more to see this Beethoven, he sounded like he knew a lot of things he wanted to know. Especially if.... "Zaven,"

"Hm?"

"Is Beethoven.... someone my father knew? Was he there for all the wars?"

"......... Yep. He also did a few more things that no many civilians know about. And only the older pirates have heard wishers about him being the one to do it. Almost the entire world thinks he's dead because of one of his last most notable incidents. Because the Marines think he died during that incident. But that's ALSO another story (WINK WINK, again)" Zaven stood up with a smile on his face, "But I won't tell you his true identity. I think it'll be much more fun when you finally meet him."

Zeke nodded in agreement.

Then they heard someone coming, the old man.

"HeheheHOOOO!!! Here we are!" The old man leaped to a few feet away from Zeke and Zaven and put the still unconscious Rika down and took Frank out of his pocket and returned him to normal size.

Zeke was astonished, "Wow! It that how you carry ships to the other side old man!?"

The old man nodded and then he looked at Zaven and all the damage done around him, "You boys sure made a mess."

Zaven looked very surprised, "Kito? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your home in South blue and retired?"

"You know this guy?" Zeke asked.

"Yes! He was part of our crew a long time ago."

The old man known as Kito chuckled, "Aheheheheah! I decided to be kind of a tollboother on this island. It's quite easy livin'. I just shrink pirates boats down, within minutes take it across the island and stay there and the food and sleep in the beds till they get there! Plus a simple 100 beri doesn't hurt. I store it up and one day I'll leave here and buy a BIG mansion somewhere! Ehahahahaha!"

Zeke only caught the 'most important thing'. "YOU EAT OUR FOOD!?!?"

"Oh, that reminds me.... you're out."

"WHAT!??!"

*WHAM!*

"THAT'S OUR FOOD YOU DIRTY OLD BASTARD!!" At that time.... Rika had woken up.

".... Ouch! That hurt!"

"I hope it did!!"

Frank, once again assumed the role of trying to control her.

Zaven laughed, "I guess Master told you to keep a look out for Roronoa, but you missed him, didn't you?"

Kito collected himself from the attack, ".... Yes.... I'm so ashamed."

Zaven only laughed some more. "Its fine, everything worked out."

"Yeah.... I guess it did Zaven."

Everyone became alarmed, they looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Boochiga, and he had Mary and Giggy in his hands.

Everyone prepared themselves for a fight........ except Zeke, he couldn't move. "Man this sucks!!!"

Boochiga smirked, "Tch, don't flatter yourself. I will NOT waste my time fighting scum like you. Especially you Zaven. Here I thought regardless of our arguments, we were comrades. But you're nothing but betraying shit. You deserve what s coming to you the most."

Zaven spoke back to him, "My loyalty was always to MASTER Beethoven. I would never call "Lord" Wolfgang my captain!"

Boochiga only smirked more, "Good, then you can die in his name." He kicked over a small object and began jumping up the rock pillars.

Zaven became horrified, "NO! SHIT! The BLACK DEN-DEN MUSHI!!!"

Everyone looked at him.

"What is that?" Rika asked.

"It's a last resort tactic....... They're going to BLOW UP the entire island."

Everyone became shocked and panicked.

"OH GOD! WHAT DO WE DO!?!? I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Rika began crying.

Zeke still could barley move, "Oh this is bullshit!"

Frank looked at Zaven, "How are they going do it!?"

Zaven looked up, and the others did as well.

A giant shadow flew over them. The shadow of an enormous giant-sized eagle, with a giant BOMB in its claws.

"........Arcus."

Suddenly, the eagle dropped the bomb and flew away, it seemed Boochiga made it on to him.

Everyone started screaming.

But Kito.... just started laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Don't you worry young'ns! You must have already forgot what I can do!"

He stuck his hands out to the sky and the bomb.... started shrinking.

Shrinking and shrinking and shrinking and shrinking, until it got so small, you couldn't even see it as it fell into Kito's hands.

"See? Heeheeheehee!"

They all looked into his hands as a small mushroom cloud came from his hands, the explosion was barely noticeable.

"OW! That hurt!"

They all started to laugh at Kito.

~Z~X~

After another day of traveling and relaxing, they all made it to the end of the island, where their ship waited. Zeke, Frank and Rika thanked Kito and Zaven for everything.

"Thanks again you guys." Zeke shook their hands. "You sure you don't want to come with us Zaven?"

Zaven nodded, "Yeah, I'll get a ride eventually, till then, I'll report everything to Master Beethoven. You guys be on your way, I have a feeling, despite my Master's best wishes, you'll have some part in the coming event due to fait." (And the fact that I'm gonna write it that way, MUHAHHAHAHAHA!)

Zeke nodded reluctantly with a smile, "Yeah, I feel it too."

With that, they got on their ship and headed off.

~Z~X~Z~X~

Somewhere in the Grand World, on a desolate and seemingly uncharted island, a man sits in front of a cross, having a drink. "..... So my friend, what do you think will happen soon?"

The cross said nothing.

"Ah, I agree. I guess I can't hide forever."

"Master Beethoven! Master! We just go a report from Zaven." A young pirate ran up the hill in where the man and the cross were.

The man put his drink down, "Ah? What did he say?"

"The defeat of the assassins was successful. But that Sir Zeke did ALL of it and he didn't even help but in the end to defeat Giggian "Giggy" Rousuous."

"Heh, so the boy is THAT powerful eh? Boochiga Polio, Mary Halpart, Zaven himself I assume AND Giggian. Outstanding. He and that GIRL are both becoming so strong. I have no doubt that the Marines will ask for them. I hope they BOTH say no, but they'll push harder for Roronoa than Wolfgang did. And SHE will say yes just for the chance to kill a powerful pirate. And give ME a piece of her mind.... I wonder how her little girl is doing. She has none of YOUR personality my friend." He looked at the cross.

"Sir? What do we do now?" The young man asked.

Beethoven stood up, finishing his drink. "Nothing for now, tell everyone across the Grand Line that calls them a follower of mine to come here. We are having a meeting. And if the Yonkou ask for my presence at the next meeting in a week again.... Tell them the same thing as before, to buzz off."

"YES SIR!"

To Be Continued....... 


	19. Memoirs of Zoro 2

A/N: Today s my birthday, you know what all my fans can do as presents?... COMMENT! Hope you enjoy this and expect ONE MORE CHAPTER THIS WEEK!!!

* * *

Memoirs of Zoro

Date written: February 10th (Note this is written about 6 weeks before Zeke's encounter with the assassins)

I think, it's time to talk about the "Wars of New Era" as they're so commonly called. Yes, I was there. BOTH of them. But I was by no means a factor that shaped the wars.  
In the first one, in which WhiteBeard went to save Portgas D. Ace from execution, Luffy, my captain, went to save him. I, was stranded on an island with Perona thanks to former Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. But after several days, I met a man who helped me get to main land. When I found out about the war, I headed straight for MarineFord, KNOWING that was where Luffy would be. I should have known that the rest of my crew, also separated from Luffy by Kuma, would find their way there as well.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: February 11th

As the war continued, many Marines and Pirates alike died. Most notably..... WhiteBeard, Ace's "father". This impacted everything. All in all Ace and Luffy tore the place apart. It was incredible, I've never seen anything like it. But the battle it's self was hopeless for both sides. Perona went with me, we had come very close on the island alone. I even fell in love with her. But she was still scared and wanted nothing more than someone to protect her. Shichibukai Geko Moria was who she was looking for. He was her boss still in her eyes. But he didn't want her, called her weak and a traitor. Then he saw me, and told her if she wanted to be back in his ranks, she had to kill me. But she loved me too, there was no other explanation. She didn't, COULDN'T do it, and I fought Moria as he called her a weak bitch and tried to kill her.... I won. The Shichibukai's number's were now even lower.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: February 12th

The battle finally ended as Ace burned Fleet Admiral Sengoku, but he still lived. Marco, the 1st commander of the WhiteBeard Pirates ordered a retreat. They would not last without the leadership and hope their now dead father brought to them. We escaped as well, with Perona and now former Shichibukai Boa Hancock. She had some strange feelings for Luffy, he would later realize and succumb to them as she is now STILL his Pirate Empress by his side today. After all the groups re-gathered, Shanks, Luffy's idol and another Yonkou, met up with us, and all his allies from the new world. Ace was hell-bent on killing every Marine in existence. And most agreed with him, they also agreed Ace was to be the new captain, even though he insisted not to be. But they wouldn't hear it, and their new leader and new YONKOU led US all to what would be called "The Revenge War".

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: February 13th

The Revenge War, most of us after wards called it the Mistake War. The marines were ready for us more than ever. Luffy went where ever Ace did for the time being. Ace asked him for his help one more time, Luffy would later regret this. As most of us were killed, Luffy fought again against the Admirals, and was saved by Shanks, once again sacrificing himself to save Luffy. This time, it cost him his life. Luffy was devastated. We retreated again, with fewer numbers than we wanted. Ace knew better than to try again. He decided to wait it out, he would get his revenge one day. Till then, he would get as strong as his "Father".

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: February 14th

Ace's first duty as a figure head power in the world was to re-grow his strengths. As Luffy and us went to the New World, still in hopes of finding our dreams, Ace appointed a new Yonkou, I'm not sure who it was however. 7 years later he tried again, but this time alone. He killed Kizaru and several Vice Admirals, Garp had died of a heart disease a year earlier. In the end, Ace set himself of in a giant fiery explosion, it was so massive, it took over 20,000 marines and half of MarineFord. But as for Ace himself, I'm not sure if he died or not. Luffy assures me he didn't. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, to this day no one seems to have heard from him, and I think it would still be known out there if he was still alive.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Date written: February 15th

A few years after Ace's final assault, they say there was another solo attack on the Marine Headquarters. I'm not sure who, I think it was the same Yonkou Ace appointed. But I heard he died in his attempt 'too'. Then I heard he was this Yonkou Beethoven guy, and that he was in both wars. If so, I might even know him. I wonder who he is.  
............... I just got a visit from someone I never thought I would see again, but apparently, SHE got my message I sent her, and she won t be leaving anytime soon.

End of Memoir 3~

* * *

A/N: I'll have memoirs skip around so it s more realistic time and information wise. Like he's actually writing whatever come to mind and the ones I show are ones that are important to the current ark in the story.

Also, I understand that the ACTUAL WhiteBeard War may not end up this way. Maybe not even close, but just picture it as an Alternate One Piece Universe. Thank You.


	20. A Day With Mom

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

"HOLD STILL!!!"

Frank heard it all the way in the street as he headed back to the hospital Zeke was suppose to be resting in. His injuries were very severe from fighting the assassins and it was only 3 days ago. He made his way to the top of the building where Zeke's room was located. As he opened the door-

"I SAID NO!"

*BAM!* *SMACK!* *CRASH!*

"SIR PLEASE!! WE HAVE TO GIVE YOU A SEDITIVE!!"

"DAMN IT BOY! I SAID HOLD STILL!!"

"ZEKE! DO WHAT THE NURSES SAY!!"

Zeke was fighting and doing his best to resist the attempts of the hospital nurses in changing his bandages and treating his wounds with drugs, needles, tubes, alcohol, and other 'scary' medical things and methods. Rika stood beside the nurses and yelled at Zeke to quit resisting them and take the treatments.

Frank could only sweat drop at the display.

"FRANK!" Rika turned to him. His heart stopped in fear and terror, ("But.... what did I do???")

"COME TALK SOME SENSE IN THIS MORON!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!!!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Zeke continued to toss and turn.

Frank sighed with relief. "FRANK! SAVE ME!"

"I SAID STAY STILL!!!!" Rika had enough and kicked him in the place no man should EVER be kicked, as well as a nurse taking the opportunity to inject a sedative into him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEUUUUUUHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!..........................."

"I-is he ok?" Frank was scared and worried again.

Rika waved it off as the nurses finished their work and left. "Oh he'll be fine! You men are such babies." She then turned to Frank with a new look and wicked smile, "So, Frank.... Did you get everything I asked for!?"

Frank smiled fearfully, "Um.... Yes, of course...." (".... I know I'm 4 times her size... But Rika is scary...... She just took down Zeke after all.")

(HA! That was a stupid joke)

~Z~X~Z~X~

*TAP* *TAP*

That noise could be heard as it made its way up the stairs of the hospital.

"Come onnnnn Rikaaaa! I just woke up!"

"You heard the nurse! You have to take these 8 different pills and these 3 different fluids every 2 hours or you'll never heal right!"

*TAP* *TAP*

"I don't want to! I'll heal fine on my own!"

"You don't know that! Now do it!"

*TAP* *TAP*

"NO!"

"YOU TAKE THIS DAMN MEDICINE OR I'LL-!!!"

*Door opens*

"TAKE THE DAMN MEDICINE BOY!"

*WHAM!!!*

Rika and Frank looked at her in shock. "P-.....P-......"

Zeke recovered and looked up to see what- or WHO had just hit him.

Perona Roronoa in all her glory.

"MOM!?!??!?!?!?!"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 15: "A Day with Mom"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Her hair in her signature pig tails, black shirt with a cheery chibi girl on it, tight blue jean, dark black boots, and a SWORD by her waist, Roronoa Perona stood in front of an awe struck group of Zeke, Rika and Frank.

"M-m-m-MOM!?!! What are you doing here!???"

She simply smiled, in a carefree and wicked-like manner, "What? A mom can't see how her baby boy is doing when she hasn't seen him in so long and is moving close to where he's at?"

Zeke felt a little embarrassed at the child name and began rambling, "MOM! Don't call me baby boy! And how long have you been looking for us!? You could have contacted me! That way we could have met up and!- wait, did you say you re moving near here?"

Perona's heart jumped for joy and her face showed it, "You bet!" She winked and had a girly glow about her. "I am moving in with a SPECIAL SOMEONE that I have been waiting to hear from for years! And he finally found me! Oh God I'm so happy!!"

"Wait a minute...." Zeke thought for a moment, "Hey! You're going to live with dad!!??!!"

She shook her head as her whole body went red. "Oh it's been ages! A few months ago he sent someone to come get me, out of now where! And I arrived to his place about 2 weeks ago." She started to radiate off 'heat', "And boy, did we ever..... REMINICE about the good old days! The BEST "MEMORIES" remembered... over... and over... and OVER again..."

Zeke couldn't help but twitch, "Why... why make me think of such a thing???"

*SMACK!*

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOUR MOTHER AFTER ALMOST 3 YEARS OF NOT SEEING HER!??! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

She began to oddly beat him and hug him at the same time with a smile that was also scary.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! FRANK, RIKA!!! HELP!!!!" ("HOW IS SHE HUGGING ME AND PUNCHING ME AT THE SAME TIME!?!?!!?!?!?!")

Hearing their names, Perona stopped loving/hurting on Zeke, and looked at her other 'children' with a blank face as if she didn't even realize they were there until now.

Rika just smiled cheaply and held up a new skirt she made Frank buy for her. "..... Do you like it???....."

"RIKA!!! FRANK!!!! AWW!! IT'S BEEN FOR EVER SINCE I'VE SEEN ALL MY BABIES!!!" (She is soooo motherly)

She gave them both a simultaneous hug, even hurting FRANK! in her vice-like love grip. "OOOOOOOO!!! I missed you all SOOOO MUCH!"

She finally let go and they all just suddenly became happy and just joyful to see one another again.

Zeke sighed, feeling his tension and heart beat return to normal, and talked to his beloved mother, "So, how did you know we were here?"

Perona smiled and winked, "Oh, don't worry about that, an old friend of your dad's is still a pretty big pirate in his own right now and he asked around and brought me here. He was also the one who brought me to the Grand Line. His ship is VERY fast, thanks to the engineer who is also another old crew mate."

Frank suddenly spoke up, "Huh! You mean... there are two former Strawhat Pirate crew members on this island!?!?! As we speak!!!"

Perona nodded. "Yup!"

This actually excited Zeke. True, he didn't care to SEEK OUT the former crewmates and forever friends of his father's undyingly infamous crew, but who in their right mind would pass up such an opportunities to meet them if they were so close!??

....Plus it beat staying in a dumb hospital.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?!?! LET'S GO MEET THESE GUYS!!!"

He began to jump out of his hospital bed and put on his normal close and not the hospital gown.

"NO!!!"

*WHAM!*

"G-..g-g-g-..g-g-g........."

Zeke was laid flat out back on the bed, a very annoyed Perona smoldering from the top of her head and a vein on her fist. "I read your medical report! You're not going ANYWHERE! There is no way in hell your wounds are even HALF healed! And I know a thing or two about healing devastating wounds. And MY son is NOT going to go around like his father did, half dead thinking he's ok. I will NOT risk it. You are going to sit RIGHT HERE, while Frank and I go shopping!"

Frank blinked confusingly and pointed at himself, "....Me????"

"HIM!?!?" Rika screamed, she actually really like Perona and they were practically best friends. She didn't understand why she wanted to go with FRANK and not her and it hurt a little inside.

Perona only smiled at this, "I can't take you. Zeke will try to escape and you know Frank wouldn't try to stop him. So us girls will have to separate them for a while."

Rika now realized her plans and smiled, "You got it!" And gave her a thumbs up.

Perona dragged Frank out of the room, "Besides, there are some things I want to talk to you about Frankshirokishi. See you later Zeke, sweetie! Take good care of him Rika-chan!"

"YES MAAM!" Rika practically saluted. "No Zeke! Stay where you are!"

"UGH! I don't wanna!"

"YOU DO AS I SAY!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! DON'T ACT LIKE MY MOTHER! ACT LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

~Z~X~Z~X~

Frank and Perona were walking for a while down the streets of the city in silence for a good while, until Perona finally spoke. "How are you Frank?"

It was so sudden that Frank was caught of guard for a moment. "Uh.... I'm fine, Miss Roronoa."

".... Rika too I suppose?"

"Um... Yes ma'am."

".........Zeke as well?"

Frank knew what she was really asking, he could since it. "...... He is becoming very strong. Maybe as strong as his father at this age. He is receiving a lot of attention from the Yonkou."

"......................I see."

She once again said nothing for the longest time. ".... But he'll be fine... right???"

"..... Yes, Miss Roronoa, he will. He is a good fighter and I will stay at his side."

Perona looked up at him with a small sad face, "Frank, I see you as my son, please, at least all me Perona. Miss Roronoa is too much for you. You're family." She smiled the same smile Frank always saw Zeke smile, it made him feel warmer. "Of course.... Miss Perona." She couldn't help but giggle.

"HEY! GIANT! WE KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HANGS AROUND RORONOA!! WHERE IS HE!!??! WE ALL WANT TO GIVE HIM A PEACE OF OUR MINDS!!! AND REVENGE!!!!"

Frank and Perona turned around to see 7 men standing behind them.

~Z~X~

Zeke quickly sat up from his bed. "What is it?" Rika looked up and saw him as he jumped out of his bed.

"Something's wrong!" Zeke began to dress quickly in his black pants and gray and maroon shirt. He grabbed his 4 swords and started to head out the door but was caught off by Rika.

"Oh-ho no you don't! I'm here to keep you from going ANYWHERE."

"RIKA MOVE! I THINK MOM'S IN TROUBLE!!"

Rika looked confused at him, "A-are you serious???"

"I swear..... I would NEVER joke about THIS."

~Z~X~

"Hmph.... and WHO wants to know where Zeke is???" Perona looked un-impressed and not at all scared at the men in front of her. Frank, however, already had his sword drawn out.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Just tell us where Zeke is and we won't kill you." A tall man with short blond hair told her.

"NOT KILL HER!?! Oh no! I'm going to kill EVERYBODY who has ever come in contact with that little bastard!" The large bald man said.

"I agree.... Roronoa and all he knows will DIE this day! EEHEEHEEHAHA!!" A small skinny bald man with pointy ears, gray toned skin and blue marking on his body told them.

"Miss Perona, please." Frank pleaded, "These are men we have faced in the past. Taeko and some of his men, Duke Qluita, his men Juntai and Yajurobi,"

Juntai: "Yeah! Told you we'd get back on this show!!"

Yajuobi: "Shut up moron!!"  
"and then there's....... I'm sorry, who are you?" He looked at the gray man, who was only warring a loincloth and shoes with a sword in each hand.

"WHAT!?!? I am Okei! We fought on the Winter Island of LogoTai! How can you not remember me!!??!?!"

Frank now felt a little embarrassed. "Uh.... I'm sorry... I still don't remember you."

"DAMN YOU YOU BASTARD! YOU SHALL PAY!!"

"Now now Okei, we'll ALL get our revenge." Taeko assured him. "Now, if you would be a good boy Dekata.... Tell us where Roronoa is and or we kill EVERYONE IN THE DISTANCE OF MY VOICE!!!"

People heard this, and started to panic.

"Heh.... You're looking at HER."

Taeko blinked, all the enemies of Zeke looked at the woman challenging them. "Excuse me???"

Perona smiled, "You said you're looking for Roronoa right? That's me... Perona Roronoa.... I'm his mother. Why don't you fight me?"

Frank was now really worried, "Miss Perona!"

Taeko smirked wickedly, "You don't say... Look at that boys. We get the chance to finally kill Zeke.... and his mother."

Perona only grinned back, "Bring it on.... big boy."

"NO! I WILL KILL THIS BITCH!" Okei stepped to the front lines.

A vein appeared on Perona's forehead. "WHAT did you call me."

Okei grinned confidently, "Hehehehe, you heard me, you-" he began to charge at her with his now unsheathed swords, "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTCH!!!!!"

*SWIPE!*

"HUH!?" Okei now had a 'crapped my pants' look on his face and Perona side stepped him without one glance at him or even a try.

"What just happened!!???" He turned around angrily at her... and was met with a back hand.

*SMACK!!!*

Okei went flying and landed unconsciously on the ground.

Juntai: "HOLY CRAP! SHE JUST PIMP SMACKED THAT GRAY DUDE!!!"

Yajurobi: "Shut up you dumbass! Don't compliment the enemy!"

Duke: "Technically, that wasn't a compliment."

They were all shocked.

Duke snapped out of the shock first, "QUICK! Juntai! Yajurobi! Attack her!!"

Suddenly Juntai and Yajurobi got a boost of confidence, "He's right! Let's get her!"

"Yeah! We can take her! She's just an old lady!!"

"WHAT...." (Shit, Perona just got another vein on her head!)

"DDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

The bald brothers jumped at her with swords... then-

*SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE*

The brother fell to the ground, also unconscious.

"MOM! Are you ok!?!?" Zeke struck them before they could attack his mother and where now out for the count.

Perona only shook her head, "Boy, you should now these morons couldn't hurt me even if they had 100 years of sword practice. I can take care of myself."

"I know but-" the Zeke saw all the men he had once defeated. "TAEKO!?! DUKE!?!?" he then looked at Okei, "......... Who is this guy??"

Frank shrugged his shoulders.

This seemed to bring Okei back, "WHAT!?!? HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!!! WE FOUGHT ON THE WINTER ISLAND OF-"

"Yeah yeah ok, I don't care about your life story."

"IT'S NOT A LIFE'S STORY!!! IT'S THE ORIGIN OF MY HATRED OF YOU!!!!"

"Whatever man." Zeke just rolled his eyes, today was once again, not going to be a relaxing day.

"Hehehehe, you are all moron." Duke said as he looked at Taeko, "Guess we have to do everything ourselves Taeko."

Taeko shook his head and grinned, "I guess so."

Duke looked at them, "Prepare yourselves.... For my BLACK HOLE!!!!"

He put out his hand and it suddenly turned into a black hole in the middle of his hand. Everything started to be sucked in.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TRY AND DEFEAT ME NOW!!! YOU LOSERS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!"

*SHOOT* *DING* *THUD*

Somewhere, Duke was shot in the head and fell to the ground. However it was not a fatal shot, just a quick and small blunt rock nicking him in the skull.

Everyone looked to the direction in which the shot came from.

Up atop a building, stood a man in a RED CAPE and a golden yellow MASK.

Perona smiled, "There he is. I was wondering when he would pop up."

Frank dropped his jaw, "I-i-is that..... SOGEKING!?!?"

"Yup."

"I.... I can't believe this!! The 200,088 bounty and now captain of his own Pirate Crew, Sogeking is here before us!!!!" (That's right, Usopp is badass, and is only took him TWENTY years to do it. Also he is buff and no longer fat. I'm guessing he'll stay fat for a while from his mini arc (SPOILER ALERT! hahaha))

"Perona!" He yelled from the top of the building, "Are you and your son ok? Is this something you can handle?"

Perona shook her head with a smile, "Yes! And you know it is."

Sogeking smiled, "Alright, it seems to be only one left."

They all looked at Taeko. He looked at Zeke, then Frank, then Perona, then Sogeking. Zeke. Frank. Perona. Sogeking. Zeke. Frank. Perona. Sogeking. Zeke. Frank. Perona. Sogeking.

He then took the two lackeys he brought with him and threw them at Zeke and ran off as fast as he could, "Screw this!"

Okei couldn't believe it, he was now left all alone. ("Crap!")

Rika finally made it, Zeke ran so fast a head of her. "There you guys all are... *pant* *pant* *pant*...."

She looked around and noticed everyone... but Okei, "Who are you?"

"grrrrrrrRRRRRRRR AAAHHHH!!!! I AM OKEI! I FOUGHT YOUR LOVER ZEKE RORONOA ON THE WINTER ISLAND OF LOGOTAI!!!!"

Rika looked at him doubtly, ".... Are you sure???"

"YES DAMN IT!!!!!"

"Enough of that Okei...." Duke got up, "Let's finish this, starting with Zeke MOTHER!"

He formed a black hole in his hand and ran at Perona. Okei agreed, "RIGHT!!" He began to attack her as well.

"MOM!!!" Zeke was about to 'save' her, when he felt some one stop him. "Don't worry bout your mom kid. She can DEFFINATELY take care of herself." Sogeking was now next to him and was keeping him back.

As the two men approached her, Perona finally pulled out the sword by her side and- "DRAGON TWISTER!!!!" Tossing Duke and Okei into the air with slashes all over their bodies. They fell to the ground.... and stayed there.

"Wow....." Zeke now remembered how powerful his mom really was. "That... was the same move.... she did before. One time, when I was a child.... She's amazing."

~Z~X~

"Well, I'm going back to the ship. I guess you're going to stay for a few days Perona?" Sogeking asked her as the sun began to set on the day.

Perona nodded, "Yeah, I'll be staying for as long as Zeke does. We'll just catch up."

Zeke smiled back at her, "Yeah."

Sogeking bid them a farewell, "Ok, I'll tell Franky we'll be docked here for a while then."

"Ok." Perona waved him off.

Frank became shocked again (What is he? A fan boy??) "THE Franky!?!"

Perona nodded, "Uh-huh, we can go see him and Soge tomorrow."

Frank was very ecstatic. Zeke was just happy to see his mother again.

"AND YOU YOUNG MAN!! I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL!!!"

*WHAM!*

"MOM!!!! STOP!!!!!!"

To Be Continued...... 


	21. Episode of Jagger Part 1

"Commodore Jagger? Are you there?"

"Yes?" he answered his den-den mushi still looking at Frank's anger unfold faster and faster before him.

"Have you captured Roronoa Zeke yet? If you have not, we need you on an URGENT mission ASAP! It requires you immediately, Admiral Smoker has asked you to lead it PERSONALY."

Jagger's eye widen, "Huh... imagine that Dekata. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good, report to the marine base on Jupitou Island."

Jagger put up his den-den mushi and looked at Frank with a smile, "You can go... as you heard, I have more oppressing matters than you guys."

~Z~X~

"JAGGER!!!"

"......Hm?" The bored looking Commodore, Jagger Mathius, was looking a way from the meeting he was currently attending. As the man explaining the mission called to him, Jagger looked out of his day dream and to the commanding officer.

"DAMN IT JAGGER! PAY ATTENTION! Just cause you were specifically requested for this mission DOESN'T mean you get to space out and ignore me!"

Jagger kept his unamused face, "What is the point of a mission briefing anyways? All of us here know the Who, the Where, the Why and the When, so let's just go already. "Details" as YOU call them are pointless."

The FEMALE marine, Vice-Admiral Yatanatana Doisery-Fluer, fumed in anger, "It's not so POINTLESS when the tiniest detail could save you LIFE!"

Jagger shook his head and stood up, "I'm leaving for Karovkov Island NOW. I'll see you when you FINNALY get there, .... Ma'am."

"Grrrr, DAMNIT JAGGER!!" She gritted her teeth, her long, thick, and course blue hair getting in her face. ("That BOY was not like that when he first became a marine. He spent WAY too much time around Smoker..... He's just as bad as him. I would NOT be surprised if they turned out to be related...")

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 16: Episode of Jagger Part 1 - "The Important Business Needed Attending To"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

".......... Um...... Captain......???"

Jagger came out of his never ending daydream-like gaze outside the TRAIN in which he was in and looked to April, his right hand, who was asking him a question.

"...... *grunt* huh?....... What......?"

April became timid, she was always nervous as he spoke. His look alone was very intimidating to him. She grew up easy and was never really picked on as a child. So when she met Jagger, who always had a look of some kind of anger on his face, she felt small.

"..... Um...... Well..... do you know what he are doing here?.... You did.... kinda...... walk out on the debriefing."

Jagger grunted again and his look gave April the idea he was angry, "Uh-uh-uh-uh I mean- Not that it matters!- I mean, I'm sure you know what you are doing!...... eheheheheh.......!???"

Jagger just should his head. "It's a weapon's show case..... Held by subordinates and followers of Frederic Chopin himself. The Psychotic Yonkou. Intel says it will be held here, Karovkov Island, an enormous tundra of a winter island. Cold, desolate, mountainous terrain makes up most of the island, but thanks to the popularization of the Train System, originally created by Tom, a fish man ship builder, of 30 years ago, most of the Island has become more accessible through the tracks placed here about 10 years ago. All 'friends', 'acquaintances', and allies of Chopin who have huge pocket books will be here, which also means this 'Show Case' could easily turn into an auction. It seems Chopin has some new toys his smartest minds have invented. Rumor is that it can AMPLIFY DEVIL FRUIT POWERS EXPONENTALLY. If so..... WE THE MARINES, MUST STOP IT. If not...... we still take them all down."

April shook her head, "Yes sir." Although intimidated often by him, she always felt strong and confident when he spoke.

"Commodore Jagger, sir." A tall, thin man with short (almost bald) cut black hair with black glasses on and a black suit to match entered the train cart.

"Ah..... Motomo, 4th seat in the current Cipher Pole, CP 12 am I right?"

"Indeed Commodore Jagger, Sir. I am here to tell you of the current movements of the auction. Or intel has received information that 15 well known pirates and their crews have arrived so far. Most notable, and most important to keep an eye on as well as most dangerous, are Kaito Gunner; Captain of the Sun Bean Pirates (180,000 B), Mashi-O-Mashi Dawson; Captain of the Water Gate Pirates (230,000 B), Feather Taylor; female Captain of the Air Walker Pirates (135,000 B); Ramdevdas, Captain of the Blood RekX Pirates (244,671 B); and Mike Tosen, Captain of the Iron Wall Pirates (280,000 B). It is unknown if more shall arrive, however we plan to execute our moves in less than 10 minutes and take them all in, alive if possible, before anymore pirates arrive; as soon as we land on the top of the mountain where the auction is taking place, and YOU give us the order.... you are in charge sir. Admiral Smoker's orders, he was lead in this investigation, and now you are here to finish it off."

April was shocked, she looked at her commanding officer.

Jagger had been looking regularly and serious at Motomo the whole time he spoke, something April rarely saw from him; paying SO MUCH attention. He sat there thinking for a moment, "....... No need to wait for my order...." He stood up and passed Motomo as he headed out of the car and towards the main cart, "..... You are free to attack NOW. Whitney! Follow."

April nodded, she sprung up, almost forgetting a small bag of 'something' that she had brought with her on to the train... as part of CAPTAIN'S orders.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

The top of the largest mountain on Karovkov Island, known as the Snow Point:

"Mongo!" A large, hulking figure, with Frankenstein features and a large hump-back, dark, dirty skin, and short messy black hair looked over to the man calling him.

This man was tall, thin, muscular and overall in perfect physical shape. His hair stood up about 3 inches and was brown with light blue high lights.

The large man Mongo grunted, "Gu, Yu azk? Jamalil?"

JAMALIL POMPIE: 5th commander in Fredric Chopin's 'crew' (more like an army as he treats his shipmates more like soldiers in his militia of tyranny), Age 27.

"Yeah, how many more "Viewers" are left to show up?"

"Daaaa........ Mos here, Mongo's nodice 'bout 4 not here."

"Hmmmm... Which one's?"

"Awwww, Patrine not here...... Canis not either....... mmmmmmm...." Mongo seemed very sad by this.

Jamalil chuckled, "Don't wory about Patrine, boss has her doing some other things, she'll give you a nice, sweet kiss next time she see's you, I promise. ("She may be a WHORE, but at least she's nice to the sadly retarted brute here") As for Canis, you know better than to expect him ever coming back."

"Uughh.... Mongo's kno, but Mongo's wishes..... Canis good friend."

"He was, to a lot of us. Back to work for now, who else ain't here?"

"Umm..... Hero Santana...."

"PFT! Why Frederic even THOUGHT that a SHICHIBIKAI would even show up. I don't care how much he thinks he has that nut on our side, he isn't."

"Mongo agrees.... Bu, some heavy one's still showeded up...."

"Yeah..... I agree with that."

They looked out off the stage they were on and into the crowd of about 60 to 80 pirates. It was cold as this volcano like hole onto of the mountain was being snowed upon and the scaffolding was just a small and temporary cover for this auction and not really taking much of the weather off of the people.

In the seated audience there were FOUR very distingue guests. Two of them were allies and friends of Chopin, the other two of them were asked here in hopes of becoming affiliated with him.

Near the front, surrounded by many women of different skin colors, breast and butt shapes (all thin and having a sluty or sex slave feel of them), and looks of pleasure and lust was the man who seemed to OWN them. He was white with long straight up spiky light-blue hair, wearing an open white fur coat hanging off his shoulders with no shirt under him, black pants, and red (tennis) shoes. MASHI-O-MASHI: Current Bounty- 230,000 Beri. Age: 37. Years Pro: 7 ("Pro" as in how long they've been a pirate CAPTAIN or gained an over 100,000 bounty. Whichever comes first. To show they aren't some lame pirate.) Years under another Pirate Captain previously: 8. Also an ally of Frederic Chopin.

In the middle of a row about 4 rows behind Mashi was a young woman with extremely long brown hair, tender pale skin with some of her hair covering part of her beautiful face. All the men (OF COURSE!) were staring intently at this beauty in, what they guessed was knee high boots because they were mostly covered up by uncharacteristic ratty and torn blue-jeans with many holes and tatters. Most men could not believe that she would were sexy boots, then dirty tom-boy pants, to some sicker men, this just made them even more eager for her. Up top she wore a black strapless shirt, truly a bad choice if she were to think about it. However, thankfully this was currently covered by a large open jacket she wore. It looked much like a high-ranking Marine officer's jacket, but the kanji of "Justice" on the back was taped over and now a kanji of "Pure Freedom" was written over it in black marker. As well of all this, a long and wide sword was placed at this woman's side. FEATHER TAYLOR: Current Bounty- 135,000 Beri. Age: 26. Years Pro: 5. It is quite amazing that she is even here. She rarely associates herself with such things and barley appears on the Government's radar, that is why her bounty is so low for being a pirate for so long. (Does she have ANOTHER agenda than the one they THINK she has for being here???)

On the other half of the crowd, near the same row as Feather, a sort of 'admirer' of her's was watching her intently. But unlike the perverts around looking at her for her body, this man was looking at her, for HER. They have met several times out on the Grand Line, and SHE was HIS main reason for even attending, he could care less about joining Chopin and his goals. He had goals of his own. He had both ears pierced, spiky blonde hair, (his hair is formed like Hiruma's from Eyeshield 21) a long maroon trench coat with a black shirt underneath, tan pants, but no shoes. He also wore white tape wrapped around each individual finger. KAITO GUNNER: Current Bounty- 180,000 Beri. Age: 25. Years Pro: 4. Huge Crush on Feather.

Finally, maybe the most dangerous man at this auction, way in the back, almost not even seen, a black man surrounded by 6 to 8 other black men looking very protective of their Captain. He was shaved bald, except with a small a bit growing back and it was dyed a light silver (somehow), he was very dark, and wore no shirt or shoes either, just bright red trunk-shorts with white stripes, yet no fighting tape like April Whitney would wear. With his eyes shut, as if meditating, or waiting for something big, he is.... MIKE "IRON WALL" TOSEN: Current bounty- 280,00 Beri. Age:45. Years Pro: 9. STRONG ally of Frederic Chopin.

Jamalil looked at Mongo, "Oh yeah, who's the last one?"

Mongo looked at the list one more time....

*STEP*

"Uhhhh.... Mongo seees...."

*STEP*

Mashi: "Ooo yeah baby, I like when you nibble at my ear like that.... You little slut, you'll get a 'good punishment' back on the ship."

Feather: (".... I don't know entirely what will be at this auction, but if there will be ANY women for sale.... I WILL BUY THEM ALL AND SET THEM FREE!!! That is my mission in life, *looks over at Mashi* sick BASTARDS like HIM don't even deserve to live. I will free all my enslaved sisters from these horrific men! I will do master LUFFY proud as one of his proteges!")

*STEP*

Mongo started to stutter, "J-j-j-Jamalil.... Jamalil knowed HE wuz to come!???" his hands shook and almost dropped the paper with the guests name on it.

*STEP*

Sun Bean Pirate: "Hey boss! You're staring creepily at Feather-chan again! You know she doesn't like that!"

"Wha-!? Oh!! That's right!... Heheheh.... My bad. ("She's just so beautiful.... What I wouldn't do to show her I'm worthy of her time.")"

*STEP*

Jamalil looked at the paper, he grinned at the name Mongo had noticed, but the grin was from half excitement, half FEAR.

*STEP*

Suddenly, Tosen opened his eyes, they showed shock, and notice to the PRESENCE that just arrived. Mashi even noticed through all his perversion.

*STEP!*

Everyone looked behind them as the men that had been walking up the stairs from the train arrival point just slightly below them came to the top. Four men, who took a train just FIVE MINUTES ahead of Jagger and CP12, stood there, being lead by their captain. Short, spiky black hair (hair formed like Gajeel's from Fairy Tail buy not as long) (I'm so spiky today, what's up with that??), black muscle shirt with red stripes going down the sides and pants that matched the pattern, even the shoes! This man is.... as most fear him.... RAMDEVDAS SHOGUN: Current bounty- 244,671 Beri (odd). Age: 31. Years Pro: TWO. Years under another Pirate Captain previously: TWENTY. This man was born and raised into the world of pirates.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Jagger opened the door to the main cart. "Oh! Commodore sir! I, I had no idea you were coming to see us!" A loosely white haired man with an odd 'off' presence greeted Jagger as he closed the door after Motomo and April.

"Commodore Jagger, let me introduce my fellow agents." Motomo began to introduce the other members of CP12. (ALL CP MEMEBERS ARE IN BLACK SUITS)

First he introduced the man with his white hair seemingly falling out, "This is Bilo, he is not as old as he seems but oddly his 5 senses also act as if he is in his 70's or 80's. He is 8th seat."

Then he introduced a woman with long purple hair, "Chigura, she is fresh from training and this is her first feild mission. As rookie she is the lowest of us for now, 10th seat."

Next was a large bulky bald man with an earring and small goatee, "This is Mas-Bull. 6th seat."

The last one was a younger man with long spiky (yup, one more spiky for the day) red hair. "Finaly, this is Yungo, he is our youngest besides Chigura and is 5th seat, quite an accomplishment is should say."

Jagger looked at them all, "That's fine. Now, I don't know you guys, and after this I probably will never see you again. I don't know if any of you have DF powers, and if you do: use them to full extent and limits during this attack. If you cannot take you opponents in alive... DON'T. This is a mission to take down and cripple Chopin's power. Just stay out of my way as I take the head of this down, you guys do what you do to round all the other up. Got it?"

They all simply nodded and the train started to come to a slow and complete stop.

"Good. Let's move out."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTELMEN!!" Jamalil's voice rang through the mountain top as he welcomed his guests to the start of the auction.

Ramdevdas made his way to the front row.

"Ah... Fancy meeting you here.... kid."

Ramdevdas looked toward the man addressing him with such venom in his words. None other than Mashi, his words were full of nothing but mockery towards him.

After their former Captain became a SHICHIBIKAI, Mashi left and became a pirate himself. Ramdevdas stayed and tried to stay loyal to the man who practically raised him, but it would be later no use to. So now they were both pirate captains of their own crews.

Ramdevdas wavered no facial expression, yet snickered at Mashi, his voice was hollow and deep, like it didn't even belong to him, "I believe in experience as a REAL PIRATE... I've always out ranked you Mashi-Mashi (Saying his name without the O! How disrespectful!!) And I ALWAYS will."

This angered Mashi, but Ramdevdas just went and sat down along the front row.

"NOW! If you will all look forward and see what we have to show you today, something very fun that you've all been waiting for." As young woman with short, bowl-cut like dirty blond hair came forward on the stage with a small cube that was on a simple tray.

"I'm sure you've all met Eris at least once before. If you haven't.... let me explain. She has the devil fruit power to heal, however, more fatal wounds take several days of her power to fully heal.

Then Mongo brought out a normal looking man who seemed quit scared. Jamalil then pull out a sword from a barrel near him, and repeatedly stabbed and hacked away at the man, but not trying to COMPLETELY kill him.

People in the audience were shocked, disgusted, stunned, and revolted by this as the man's screams penetrated their ears and deeper to their souls (such things are not the same when you were not prepared for them). Then Jamalil explained himself, "Now! Ladies and gentlemen.... observe."

As the man continued to wail in pain, showing that he still lived, Eris touched the cube and a bright bluish-green light shown through the mountain top. As the light sub-sided, Eris was seen as glowing with a small, every now and then bursting aura. It seemed unstable.

She then when over to the dying man and touched him. Another bright light shown and when the flash disappeared, the man was on the floor unconscious, FULLY HEALED. Not a drop of blood or sigh of scars on his body.

Everyone looked in astonishment.

Jamalil clapped his hands, "As you can see, we HAVE indeed found a way to increase the power of devil fruit. But sadly, this auction is only having one item today. This ONE cube. We can't give ALL our source away now can we?.... So... WHO'S INTRESTED!??"

The more weak and feeble people rose up quickly and began to spit out numbers, while the more sensible one's stayed seated. There was obviously something more to it that Jamalil was not explaining.

*BOOM!!!!*

A huge explosion came from the entrance. Every pirate and underhanded deals man there looked in fear and anticipation to what, or most likely WHO caused it.

Jagger was the first to step out of the smoke, followed by April, several marines, and the members of CP12.

"I am Commodore Jagger of the Marines of the World Government... AND YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST."

To Be Continued..... 


	22. Episode of Jagger Part 2

Some notes: First - Ace dying.... that sucks. If you didn't know that, sorry I just spoiled it. But if you're not that far in the Manga, you would have been very confused with parts of my story line by now. Also, this is very Alternate Universe because of that since I have Ace living a little longer to take revenge on the World Government and then blowing up himself and a whole bunch of other stuff later.

Second - The past two weeks have been really busy for me, but expect a crap load in the month of March. In fact, spoiler for this story, (kinda) I've got 8 chapters of this left till a hiatus for a while. Mostly because I want to write other stories for a while. But, the Chronicles of Zeke are NOT over because of this.

Third - Why the hell is no one leaving comments!? I know if I talk about it, it causes like reverse physiology and makes people like not want to leave one even more, but it makes no sense, I guess you just don't think it's good enough to leave a comment, and I guess that's ok, it's not like I would hunt you down for not like my work........ maybe. I get it if you don't have an account, or you're lazy but I would appreciate anything, as all I want to do is get better. It's kind of sad that just ONE dude is commenting. Again, I thank you Captain Naye (now Teh Drunk).... what a fan... really. Thanks.

* * *

Episode 17: Episode of Jagger Part 2: " The Battle at The Snow Point"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

*mop* *mop* *mop*

"Man.... This SUCKS!" Petty Officer Lenard "Lenny" Joseph continued to mop the floor of the train cars as Commodore Jagger just left to stop the Weapons Auction.

"You know what REALLY sucks!??" Said his best friend and also Petty Officer, Robert "Bobby" Hickenbottom. "The fact that our Petty Officer Unit actually WANTED to fight and get some action and they keep us here to fucking clean will those pussies in D UNIT get to go up there and PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS!!!!" He kicks over a mop bucket full of water.

"You know what REALLY REALLY SUCKS!?!?" Proclaimed their commanding officer in charge of their Unit, Chief Petty Officer George Montgomery Ahab. "The fact that we're in a One Piece Fanfiction as PETIE OFFIERS!! And to make it worse, the only one of us who has a Devil Fruit power.... IT THAT FATASS!!!" He angrily pointed at the lounging fatty in the corner of the car sleeping away his duty. Petty Officer Jeff (just Jeff) was indeed asleep.

"WAKE THE HELL UP FATASS!!!" He was kicked out of his 'comfy spot' where he was sleeping but fellow Petty Officer Dale "What a Douche" McCoy.

"Yeah! If we gotta do this, so do you." Newest recruit Martin "Marty"

Lenny then perked up an interesting idea, "Yeah, the noob's right! If THEY get to fight and possibly die in the name of glory, why shouldn't we!"

Everyone, "WHAT!?"

"Look, you bitches wanna just sit around and pee in your pants all day... or do you wanna die to be famous."

Marty: "A.... are those are only two options!???"

Bobby: "Dude, we're not gonna EVER be in battle were WE will get famous. We're petty officers for God sakes, were like the Red Shirts from Star Trek."

Srg.: "That maybe!, but this boy's got a point! Why the hell are we lolly-gagging around for!?! We should be fighting, to the DEATH if necessary!"

Lenny: "Ok, now with someone else saying it.... yeah, no let s just chill here and mop."

Srg: "NO SENSE! YOU'VE ALREADY AWAKEN THE FIRE IN THIS OLD BOY!" With that he grabbed all his men and ran up to where the fights were about to take place.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

The dust from the explosion caused by Yungo subsided and the obvious battle lines were defined thickly as the cowards immediately fled and the rest stood and were ready to fight. Jagger let the weak flee, they would be caught by ONE of the many marine ships surrounding the island.

As they finished leaving, about 30 were left; 20 of them were just subordinates and followers of the REAL pirates. The Captains.

Mashi, Kaito and Feather were standing and prepared for battle. Ramdevdas stayed in his seat and looked to the marines. Tosen, stayed completely still, never looking back at the attackers, still meditating.

Jamalil gave an uneasy smile, "Can we help you." He should have known better to have such weak security this day.

Jagger gave now witty retort or smirk, he thought banter was stupid. (HOW IS BANTER STUPID!?)

"Waiting around is ridiculous. I've said my peace: You are ALL under arrest. I already know that you will resist, so why don't we just get to the fun part??" This time he gave off a small smile.

Jamalil nodded, "Why don't we? MONGO! Eris, stay close."

Mongo roared and ran toward Jagger.... his body increasing tremendously in size. MONGO- Size increasing Devil Fruit. (I don't feel like naming fruit this time, kind of like not knowing the name of the 11 Supernovas )

Jagger blinked unimpressed at this. He crouched down and touched the snow on the ground. "Let me ask you something, can you even hold off SNOW of just EIGHT seconds!???"

*BOOM!!*

Jagger turned completely into snow and expanded his body bigger and bigger to match Mongo's enormous form. Pushing back and forth they struggled, but Jagger's ever expanding snow body was growing and eventually covered Mongo. The mentally challenged giant was now being suffocated by the amount of snow as he tried to punch his way out.

If only Jagger had a few more seconds. He now reverted to his normal form and now had to wait for a moment to recover himself. Due to his ability to not only take form of and a tangible object and even expand his body in certain forms, this causes him to be somewhat exhausted after using it since his body is basically still stretched out if he is still expanding when it is time for him to revert to his normal form.

Mongo regained his composure from the smothering and started his attack again. "Don't worry sir! I will take care of it!" Bilo of CP12 stepped in front of Jagger and took in a deep inhale of the air, his thin railly and fragile looking body and stomach now looked like his was so fat. Then he blasted out a giant jet of air like a geyser. It hit Mongo hard and the giant almost fell backwards. But he to it head on and pushed forward.

"Ohohoho! You thinks that bad enuff for Mongo!?"

Bilo looked up at him seriously, "I'm sorry, let me actually TRY this time!"

He inhaled again, but this time his stomach thinned even more. "Air Piercer!!" This exhale of air was a little smaller and sharper. You could hear the loud *VVVBOOOOM!* as it hit Mongo's shoulder. Blood came out of his shoulder like it was a bullet wound. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mongo screamed in pain as he fell backwards and collapsed, taking most of the side of the scaffolding with him and knocking him unconscious as it fell on him and covered him.

"Damn it!!" Jamalil gritted his teeth, "You idiot! You'll kill us as well if you don't be careful! Shit! Attack!" He ordered his remaining "allies" to fight. And although they may not want to work together, the ones who stayed knew that this was going to happen if they did.

And so it began.

Mashi-O-Mashi was the first to go, very malicious and blood thirsty. This causes a major impulse to start or join any fight, and this type of eagerness plagues Frederic Chopin even WORSE.

"OH! Give me the girl!"

He ran as fast as he could, his white fur coat falling off his back as he ran to grab Chiguria with cruel and sick intent.

*VVV-SHH-GRRRR!-* *ROAR!!!!*

Mashi's body suddenly morphed into his half-way Zoan devil fruit form,: Alligator.

*CRASH!!*

Mashi was stopped from attacking the female CP12 member by another CP12 member. Mas-bull, in his half-way Zoan fruit form,: Ram.

"OH! I see we have a challenger!!" Mashi's eyes turned from normal to the killer eyes of an actual alligator. The thin slits that were now his eyes looked deranged with murderous intent.

*SLASH!*

*BAM!* *BAM!*

*SLASH!*

Back and forth went Mas-bull's fists and Mashi's claws.

~Z~

"Shit!" Kaito under his breath, ("Why did I stay here! These guys are frickin Cipher Pol! I had better chance escaping from the more than likely marine blockade outside then them!") He then looked over to the brunette beauty that made him stay back. ("That right.... because SHE stayed. But why did she??? Does she really want to fight the Marine's secret attack group!?!?")

Chiguria got out of the rampage that was Mashi and Mas-bull's bashing match and faced Feather herself. "By the Grand Law of the Great World Government, you and all your monstrous pirate brethren are under arrest.!"

Feather looked at her and chuckled, "You MUST be new to the 'field' if you talk to ANY of us like that. Or... you are terriblely brain washed. Either way, you must know this, NEVER compare me to this group of low life scum that DARE tarnish the freedom that a REAL pirate is about and call them MY 'brethren'. And I am by no means 'MONSTROUS'."

Chiguria looked at her with an annoyed and unbelieving face, "Don't preach to me PIRATE. You are an ENEMY of freedom!" Suddenly, her hair moved on its own and attacked Feather.

Feather became alarmed and jumped back, pulling out her sword and swung away at the moving hair.

Chiguria continued to move her hair freely about, it forming into fists and spikes, attacking Feather as she seemed to be helpless against it.

"FEATHER!!" Kaito and his men ran as fast as he could to get to her and 'rescue' her.

*WWHHRRILL!!*

A large wind gusted through and pushed them back and away from Feather. "You shall not interfer! You will be MY opponent." Bilo stood between Kaito and his 'love'.

"Fine, I'll make this quick!" He placed his hand on the ground and made a facial expression as if he was forcing something in the ground.

As he was..... *HHHHMMMMMMMMM-BBBOOOMMM!!!*

All of a sudden, large plant roots and vines came from out of the ground and attacked Bilo. Kaito smirked, "See if you can defeat my friends the plants!"

The large green vines began to wrap around Bilo and tangle around him as they started to constrict and choke.

*FFFFOOOOMMMM!!!*

The plants were engulfed in flames and were disintegrated, however Bilo was not.

Kaito's eyes widened, "The- the Fire Fire Fruit!???....." (Ace's fruit)

"Not quite. But I'm sure I could beat it." Yungo held a silver lighter in his hand, "I have the paramecia counter part of that Logia fruit. The ruisho ruisho no mi. (catching and or spreading fire) I'm a fire MANIPULATOR."

He then flicked the lighter to get a flame and focused on it. The flame grew bigger and bigger, and with a motion of his hand, Yungo sent it straight for Kaito himself.

*DASH*

At the last minute Kaito was saved by, Mike Tosen. But there was something a little different about him at this moment.

"Are you ok?.... Young pirate."

Kaito looked at him, he not at all seemed like a malicious pirate like Chopin, let alone a close FRIEND of him. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine..... thanks..."

"No need, on the seas, if you fight against my enemies, I care not for your affiliation, I consider you an ally. And maybe, if The Fates allow it.... a friend." His voice was very deep and in control as he spoke so clearly.

"Now...." a grin appeared on his face, "Which ONE do you wish to have.

Kaito got up and brushed himself off and looked at his desired opponent with a dead serious face, "..... I want the fire manipulator."

Tosen smiled, ".... You seem to be a 'HOPEFUL' one. With such attitude, you may very well be a GREATER pirate than most here. Good luck boy."

With that he ran off towards his target, Bilo. "Stay back pirate!" Bilo sucked in a large amount of air and shot out his giant geyser like blast at Tosen.... but to no use.

There was indeed something very different about Tosen now, he was deemed in FULL silver color, as his power is another rare Solid Logia type fruit, suchiiru suchiiru no mi (Steel). "Foolish CP12! No force of air can hold back STEEL!"

*WHAM!*

He tackle-punched Bilo and sent the man flying and he continued to chase after him, ready to hit him again when he landed.

"Bilo!" Yungo readied his lighter and was about to turn Tosen into smoldering ash, but then he was hit hard by a giant root and pressed up again the wall of the mountain crater. "Hold up fire 'manipulator'! You have to deal with ME first...." Kaito still had the dead serious look about him as he pressed Yungo more up against the wall, "The Plant Manipulator."

~Z~X~

Srg: "Yup.... this was a mistake."

Lenny: "YOU THINK!"

The 5 Petty officers stood in the entrance (or what s left of it) of the Snow Point and saw all the carnage before them. And the bodies of the Petty Officers that DID come up to fight.

Marty: "OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" He began to cry.

Bobby: "Damn..... Our friend Doug was up here too."

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Bilo was being hit with no hopes of him defending himself and was being tossed back by the punches closer and closer to their location.

Dale: "SHIT! It's a CP and a Pirate! We're gonna be nameless worthless victims in their wake of battle!"

Jeff: "Man, that CP12 guy is getting his ass slaughtered."

*THUD*

Bilo finally fell to the ground and didn't seem that he was going to get up. Tosen walked over to him, and then noticed the Gang.

Lenny: "..... Oh shit."

Tosen did not say anything and just walked over to them, most likely to kill them.

Dale started to panic, "Well...! Go Jeffery! You're the one with a DF power!"

Jeff: "But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-" I'm pretty sure he just craped his pants.

Srg, who surprisingly was behind everyone else hiding. "You can do it sport! Kick major ass!..... You'll get all the food you can eat as a hero."

Jeff suddenly puffed up his chest and tried to look all bad as. He ever WALKED UP to Tosen.

Lenny: "HOLY SHIT! HE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT!"

Srg: "THAT A BOY FATTY!"

Jeff: "You sir.... are about to make the bigger mistake of your life!"

Then he activated his devastating DF power.

............................. And began to FLOAT.

Tosen looked confused, ".... What... are you doing?"

As Jeff looked 'down' on Tosen as he hovered only a few feet from the ground he STILL looked serious. "I am hovering you fool! What does it look like!? Prepare to be defeated!"

Bobby: "Crap... right, all he can fucking do is hover about 5 feet! Not even levitate! Just F'n hover!!"

Lenny: "Well..... in the right situation it might be a little cool.... Midgets will think he's flying."

Dale: ".......Wow."

Lenny: "Shut up Dale, no one likes you anyways."

Tosen was tired of this foolishness and so he simply decked Jeff in the gut and sent him flying in to the others and all 5 of them crashed in to ruble.

Srg: "As unit commander I order that we........ stay here."

Lenny: "Good idea."

~Z~X~

April stood in awe. She was watching Tosen the whole time... and something intense was building up in her stomach. ("He is.... my counterpart.... The Metal Logia fruit. He has a metal body.... like me.... he's a fighter* (as in their styles of battle, MMA, Boxing and ect.).... just like me.... He's a PIRATE..... MY ENEMY. MY RIVAL.... I MUST fight him! To prove I am the better Metal human!... To prove my strength to MYSELF!")

Then she bolted for him, full of rage and fighting spirit. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tosen saw her coming but thought nothing of it.... how was he to know their bodies were similar. He ignored her and went to fight someone else....

*WHAM!!!* *RING!!*

April swung as hard as she could and landed an enormous blow to the back of his head. Tosen almost fell to the ground from the blow, but he caught himself and turned to April in astonishment.

Instead of asking questions he immediately attacked her with a straight fist.

She blocked it with her left forearm and pushed aside of her and swung with a right hook. Tosen simply tilted his head back and she missed. He then came back with an extremely quick jab and she had no time to block for it. It connected with her face and she hit butt first to the ground with a thud. She quickly got back up and threw a cross punch. With the hopeful distraction, April spun for a low kick to hopefully trip him.

It worked and as Tosen was falling backwards, she came back up and tried landing an enormous axe kick. But he spun to the side and stood back up and gave her 2 more jabs and a missile drop kick.

April skidded and crashed a few yards and felt the pain. Since he was steel, the strongest metal of all, his attacks hurt more than any other thing she had ever felt before. For the first time she could remember, she had bruises on her METAL SKIN.

Tosen walked over to her and crouched down to TALK to her. "So... YOU are my Paramecia counterpart? Interesting. You are too weak for me.... BUT, if the fates somehow allow you to leave here alive, I urge you to train more and more then I already expect you do. I see the fire in your eyes young Marine. I hold no hate for you unlike I can tell you do me. But if you work hard enough. You can achieve whatever goals you have set for yourself with ease. But, only IF the fates are on your side to live this day."

After that he stood back up and clenched his steel hands together and came down to crush her skull.

*BAM!* *DONG!!!*

April opened her fear filled eyes to see she was saved. By Jagger.

Tears came to her eyes, "....*sniff* Thank you sir..."

Jagger only grunted, "I won't always be here squirt!"

She gratefully nodded her head. "Yes sir!"

Jagger was in his metal form as well and now he and Tosen pushed back and forth with their strength. "Ah... so you are a Transformer? What will you do when your eight seconds are up!?"

"Grrr, I don't now, let's see what YOU can do for eight seconds.

He pushed out of the power struggle and flicked his steel lighter (which is what he used to turn into steel in the first place) and placed his hand on the flame.

Now in his fire form, Jagger surrounded Tosen in a flame wheel and kept the temperature as high as he could go with reaching unstable levels. (Unstable levels as in supernova or just extreme spontaneous combustion)

~Z~

*SLASH* *BAM* *BAM* *SLASH*

Mashi and Mas-bull continued their bashing. Blood and swollen spots covered their bodies. It had been nothing but a primitive battle of beating each other till one gave up.

And finally......... the cuts were too much for him.... and Mas-bull loss consciousness and reverted to his normal form before hitting the ground.

"Captain Mashi!" A pirate, most likely belonging to Mahsi's crew ran up to him as he too reverted to his normal human form.

"Yeah what is it!? You load my women to the ship?"

"Yes sir! So what now!? Do we leave?"

Another Water Gate Pirate came up to him and gave him his white coat. "Of course we leave, screw this!"

Wiping the blood off his busted lip, Mashi-O-Mashi Dawson left through a secured escape route his crew made for him during the commotion.

~Z~

Feather's body was almost consumed by the ever-growing hair now smothering her.

Then....

*SSSCCCCEEEEEECCCHHHH!!!!* *SLICE* *SLICE* *SLASH*

Feather, with amazing speed cut up most of Chiguria's hair and in her half-human Falcon form she flew to her and spun rapidly as she began to cut at Chiguria.

*SHING* *SHING* *SLICE* *SLASH* *CUT*

Blood came from a few cuts on Chiguria's body, but they were all shallow. "I'm sorry to have to hurt a fellow woman, but you are an enemy that sees me as nothing more than something that needs to be cut down. So I must do you the same."

"Ah! Feather! You did it!" Kaito ran to her side.

She shook her head, "Fool, of course I did. You think because I am a FEMALE I can't fight!? I never needed your help!"

Kaito felt small, "No.... I just meant that...."

"GUNNER! LOOK OUT!"

*!!!!*

Kaito moved his hands down then up and a large, thick wall of vines appeared just in time to take the fire that the thought-finished off Yungo just sent to them.

"Crap! I thought he was unconscious!"

Feather once again drew here sword, "Fool, let me help you-"

"NO!" The shout from Kaito was so unexpected, it even surprised Feather. She never thought he would talk to her that way.

"I mean, you can't. You could defeat your opponent by yourself. I must do the same. I MUST be worthy of you...." He gave her a confined and what she thought was ridiculous smile.

She smiled a small smile herself, "Idiot... if you didn't say that last part. I may have thought you were insulting me."

Kaito smiled wider, "Never!"

He climbed up the vine wall he made and jumped off to the other side to face Yungo. As he flew down, he clenched his fist and vines started to wrap around it, creating a giant vine fist. It actually looked more like an attached club.

Yungo prepared another large fire ball to throw, but with a jerk of his head, Kaito summoned more vines jumping out and grabbing Yungo and tied him down. Making him to drop his lighter, there for his source of fire and means to fight.

*WHAM* *BOOM!*

Kaito crushed him under the large vine club, Yungo never had a chance.

The vines returned to the ground and Yungo laid unconscious on the ground.

"I must say, I am impressed." Feather came over to congratulate him. Kaito smiled, "Thanks Feather-chan, it means a lot to me."

She chuckled, "I'm glad it does."

"YOU FUCKING PIRATES!!!" Kaito and Feather became alarmed as Yungo rose from the ground. Enraged and blinded by fury, he almost didn't seem all that conscious, but he was.

"DIE!" he had his lighter now and summoned a massive fire ball, the biggest yet that they had seen.

*VVVVOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

Suddenly, Yungo's fire ball disappeared, he dropped his lighter and was standing still.... as if he could not move.

"What.... what is this!?" Feather could not understand what was happening. Then Kaito noticed something was odd.

"Wait.... I think..... I think it s a Devil Fruit Power."

"A DF Power? From who!?" Feather asked.

Then Kaito noticed the man across from them, still near where he was sitting. In fact, he had not moved from that spot until just now, he had been sitting there the entire time.

"Ramdevdas."

Yungo could barely move as he turned his head around to see the man doing this to him. "Who.... what.... are you... do-ing.... to... me.....!!!"

Ramdevdas did not smile nor speak. He just simply flicked his wrist and it seemed to make Yungo fall to his knees as the young CP12 member looked in extreme pain.

"What is he doing? Is that not just Haki?" Feather asked Kaito next to her.

"No.... Look, you can see a small, thin black aura-like allure over a small area..... I think.... I think he is inducing GRAVITY."

Ramdevdas looked at the two young pirates, "Go, you've done enough here today. It's about to get to 'rough' for kids. It's not yet your time for this. You're lucky actually. CP12 was just recently formed and I can tell that they are still working on their skills in the field. Flee, and be happy you can be a pirate for another day."

Kaito nodded and began to leave.

"I can take care of myself! I'll fight when I WANT to fight and I WANT to FIGHT!" Feather stood her ground.

"Feather-chan, please. He's not insulting us, let's go. Live to fight another MORE IMPORTANT battle."

Feather shook her head, "Alright, but only because I can't reach my goal even a little here, or if I'm DEAD."

With a hole he made with plants crushing the rock, Kaito Gunner and fellow pirate Feather Taylor escaped from the Snow Point NOT in Marine custody.

~Z~

His body turned to normal and the steel man stayed idol as Jagger walked up to him. Jagger had kept his fire from at exactly 1400*C 30 degrees higher than the melting point of steel. And for 8 seconds, it was enough to melt and then re-harden the body of Mike Tosen and the pirate of a 280,000 bounty was now incased in his own body, unmoving. He stood there like a statue, his eyes and mouth were welded shut now. Jagger just looked at him, "I least we caught you.... That's a statement in its self."

"Damn it!" Jamalil had watched all that had happened from the side. Although most of the CP12 members had been defeated, the pirates were leaving.... and there was still Jagger.

"Uuuuggghhh......" Mongo was now regaining consciousness and was getting himself out of the rubble he created himself, "Mongo! Get up! Take Eris and the cube and get back to Frederic s ship!" He took the blonde girl and the cube and gave them to a confused Mongo. "But... why you not comin?"

"Because! You idiot... if return without anything, Frederic will KILL me for abandoning my post. You know how valuable this mountain is to him. Shit! I told him it was a bad idea to have the auction here."

"Mongo understands, I will get bak to Frederic s ship fast." Mongo then grew in size again and stepped down the mountain, he quickly turned back to normal size once he reached the bottom and disappeared into the snow.

"HEY! MARINE! Jagger was it?"

This caught Jagger's attention and he now turned to Jamalil. "This ends NOW marine. You see, I can't let you win, you HAVE to die..... And I'm going to be the one to kill you."

He then took his hand, which started GLOWING, and thrusted it in Jagger's direction and released a straight blue beam.

*VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV* *BOOOM!!!*

Jagger jumped and it missed. "What was that!?"

Jamalil chuckled, "Hahaha, you like? It's my DF power..... I can create energy beam attacks." (Oh shit! It just got all DBZ in here........... (sings) Laaawsuit!!!)

~Z~

Ramdevdas had begun to go see about Tosen.... but was stopped by a man standing in front of him, between him and Tosen. The last standing CP12 agent: Motomo.

"Hmph.... What spot do you have now Moto? 6th yet?" It seemed as if Ramdevdas had known Motomo before. Most likely when he still served his former captain even when he became a Shichibukai.

"4th actually."

"Oooo, FOURTH. That's a good step up......."

There was a cold, dead silence for a moment.

"Still don't know you're a worthless replaceable lapdog to them?"

"Took you long enough for YOU to realize it about you master."

Ramdevdas griped his fist, "Don't EVER compare Master Jinsyde to those 5 Star fuckers!!!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve in the unphasable Ramdevdas Shogun!?"

Ramdevdas couldn't take it anymore and exploded towards Motomo, and the man's arm started to EXTEND.

Motomo pushed back Ramdevdas and then swung at him with his still extended arm.

*WHAM!*

Ramdevdas fell back and rubbed his face, "That hurt actually."

He stood up and looked at the man who still had now BOTH arms extended.

This made Ramdevdas laugh, "You're a joke Moto. You Gum-Gum knock off. All you can do is extend any part of your body, you can't stretch or expand.... and the Government think you're a considered "Secret Weapon" against the king..... You're all pathetic."

"If I can't speak about your master like that, you can't speak to mine!" He clasped his hands together and they shot out, extending exceedingly fast. "SPEAR!"

Ramdevdas jumped up in the air and landed on Motomo's arms. He tried to retracted them as fast as he could, but it was too late.

Ramdevdas ran up to him and was now face to face, "He's not my Master any more... as much as it pains me." He lifted up his hands in an axe fist and swung them down on Motomo's face, as a black aura glowed around them. "GAVITY AXE!!!"

*WHHHHHHAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!*

The ground around them dented in like a crater as his hands came down, and Motomo's body fell to the ground.

~Z~

"Damn, where did he go!?" Jagger looked around, he couldn't see where Jamalil went, he just disappeared.

*FLASH!*

A sudden bluish white flash came from what looked like the side of the mountain. Jagger ran over to where he saw the flash. It was a small cave on the side of the mountain.

He went in it and what he saw....

*VVVVVVV* *BOOM!*

Jamalil had tried to leave him into a trap, but Jagger was ready. As Jamalil shot another energy blast, Jagger had already touched snow and the blast went right through him.

"Shit!"

Jagger went back to his normal form. He looked at Jamalil.... then the giant green crystal stuck inside of the mountain behind him.

"What is that thing...?"

Jamalil smiled, "This is a gift." He touched the crystal and then his whole body glowed and a light greenish aura flowed over him.

He shot another energy beam, and it was must larger, wider and faster than his other ones.

*VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVBBOOMM!!*

Jagger had no choice but to take it, but he turned into his metal form first and consumed most of the blast. "That.... that crystal... it amplifies DF powers. How!? Why!?"

Jamalil chuckled, "You don't question a gift. We simply 'found' it and now we harvest it's power to amplify DF powers. With this.... Lord Chopin will rule the world. An arm of super powered DF users at his disposal. You'll all die! !!!!!!"

Jagger shook his head, "I see........ then I must destroy this crystal and KILL you now. Before it's too late."

Jamalil was now serious, "You can try, but you'll die before you get to me."

"We'll see about that." Jagger took out the small bag he had been carrying. The same one that is was so important for April not to forget.

Jagger dumped the contents of the bag into his hand.

"What!?....." Jamalil looked at the objects in Jagger's palm, "Sand? Wood? A Stone? A Veil of liquid?"

Jagger smirked, "Its a GLASS veil of water. You see, this is my... "Travel Bag". I use it whenever I think need that kind of element to combat someone with, and if it's not around, I've got a pocket size of it right here. But for a situation like this..... I'll need to use ALL OF THE ELEMENTS. I've only done this twice before, and both times my form was different, so they ve told me. I guess it all matters on how much of one element I absorb than another. But enough talk. I can't control my ULTIMATE state too well and I may not know what I do and I can't talk either, so I'll tell you in advance if I wind up killing you....... Sorry for you bad luck." Jagger then pulled out his lighter and lit it, the flame burning brightly. He then crushed the veil in his hand and the shards of glass and water mixed with the sand as the rock and piece of wood were in his hand as well. He then placed the lighter in his hand and closed it.

His body then started to absorb all the elements, sand, fire, metal, glass, water, wood and stone.

*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* *BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!*

It seemed as if he had just exploded, but really.... Jagger Mathius had just transformed in the biggest way possible.

His body was bigger and although it was shaped like a normal human body, it looked nothing like him. It was more like a chiseled sculpture in metallic black onyx. And strange and different colored flames shot out of different and random places of his body. )"Oh.... So this is what I look like this time.... I like this one the most I should shay"(

HIs voice sounded so strange, echoing everywhere, in the cave, in Jamalil's mind.... everywhere. But it didn t SOUND like it belonged to Jagger.

"You really think that's gonna be a big difference!?!?" Jamalil placed his hand on the crystal again, "I'll keep a part of my body in the machine and drain all its power if I have to, to kill you!"

A great big flash and Jamalil was covered in radiation of power from the crystal.

)"Cute...."( Jagger then dashed incredibly fast and plunged his fist into Jamalil, making a bloody hole in his stomach. )"But like I said..... NOTHING compared to me."(

Jamalil couldn't believe it.... he had just died. (You get what I mean when I say that)

He fell to the ground and a pool of blood flooded beneath him.

Jagger looked at the crystal and in one big punch, crack the crystal and it blew it up, injecting fire into it.

*BBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!*

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"Commodore Jagger." Vice-Admiral Yatanatana stepped behind him as he sat on the edge of the mountain looking at the sun rise. I was about 8 hours now since this mission had started. It took 4 just to dig Jagger out of the rubble of the collapsed cave caused by the crystal s explosion. Then 3 more for the Vice-Admiral and her team to arrive to seal off the mission and make sure everything is checked. (The other hour is just floating around there somewhere)

"Yes commander?"

Yatana gritted her teeth, "..... Good job Commodore. A promotion will most likely be in your future...... Rest, take leave. Enjoy this..... That's an order."

She left him with that and went to check on clean up and the closing factors of this mission.

"Sir...." April came and sat on her knees (to be a respectfully pupil) next to him.

"Yes Whitney."

"I..... I'm sorry I was not of much help."

"You'll be fine girl. You're still young, you got plenty of time. Just keep working hard for what you want."

"Yes sir... of course."

"................ I care about you April. You re like a little sister to me."

This shocked and confused her, "Sir???"

"Remember me telling you that my uncle was once a Strawhat Pirate."

"....... Yes sir."

"Not just that........... he was one of THE Strawhat Pirates, one of the original 11, including the king himself."

"............... R-really sir!??"

"Yup......... And I want to tell you a story about him. It changed my hole perspective of life............"

"Of..... of course sir.... I would really like to hear it."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

{20 Years ago, Jagger- age 16}

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

His uncle was up on a cliff looking out into the ocean, his favorite place.

"UCNLE!" Younger Jagger came up the hill, running and panting, all excited. It had been only 5 days since his uncle, a famous Strawhat Pirate, had come to live with him and his mother.

"Yeah? What is it now Jags?" His face was sort of unrecognizable with the shaggy and unkempt beard he now possessed. It practically blended with his hair.

"Tell me.... *pant*.... tell me another story about being a Strawhat! Please!.............. PLEASE UNCLE SANJI!"

He lit his cigarette and turned around.... "Yeah... why not kid."

To Be Continued.......

Note 4- You don't know who those guys are (Lenny, Bobby, Srg... ect....) Read My Life for Hire


	23. Episode of Jagger Part 3

"PPPAAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYYY!!!!!!"

They had done it, they had achieved all that needed achieving in their lives. Their goals complete.

~Z~X~

12 hours of partying later.

"Sanji?" the blonde cook turned around to look at the newly crowned Pirate King.

"Oh, Luffy, I didn't expect to see you."

"Where are you going?"

Sanji took a deep breath and decided to tell him, ".... I.... got this note..." He gave Luffy a letter he had received during the early start of the party.

"What is it about?" Luffy asked.

Sanji had a sort of angry look in his eye, "It's Zeff....... he's dead.... He died of a stroke. About 3 months ago."

Luffy looked at Sanji with a sad look, "I'm sorry.... I-"

"I'm leaving," Sanji interrupted him, "... I'm leaving because that old man just HAD to place a burden on me."

"The Baratie?" Luffy seemed a little confused.

"No.... he.... Turns out he has a SON. The note said that he came about 5 months ago out of now where. Said he mother died and that Zeff was his father. He tracked him down to be with him. After a while, Zeff accepted this and made the kid his cook apprentice.... But after Zeff died, the kid trashed the old man's room and left back to his island. Patty and Carne are in charge now. Plus I don't feel like going back there now."

"Then what is it you have to do?"

"......... Zeff..... since the kid has no one else..... and Zeff was like a father to me..... In his will the old geezer asked me if I would look after him..... to be his Godfather.... And I can't..... I just can't say no to that man's dying wish."

Luffy thought for a moment, "......... You could have at least told your captain you had to go...." He smiled his infamous smile, "Of course you can go.... I'll tell the others for you in the morning."

Sanji smiled, ".... Thanks Luffy.... I'll sure miss you guys."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 18 - Episode of Jagger Part 3: "The Justice of MY Justice"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"Jagger eh?..... Yeah... I think he's back. Left for a while somewhere, about... what do you think dear!?"

"What?.... 6 months I think!"

"Yeah, that's it, 6 months. But he just showed up about 2 months ago. He lives on the edge of town. You here to take care of him? Poor boy ain't been the same since his mother died."

"Yeah, I heard. But his dad sent me to look out for him for a while."

"His dad!? Didn't know he had a dad."

"He doesn't anymore."

After that, Sanji left the nice little house knocked on the door to, to ask if the people living ther knew who or where Jagger Mathius was. The nice couple there did know him and gave Sanji very good information about him.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem boyo! Just give us a shout if ya need anything."

"Sure thing!" Sanji walked off to the end of the village in this SOUTH BLUE island. It seemed like forever since he wasn't in the Grand Line..... it was so, peaceful here.

~Z~

*knock* *knock*

"Who's there!?" The voice sounded angry.

"Um.... Is this Jagger Mathius?" Sanji asked curiously.

"GO AWAY!!!!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself. Sanji decided not to take any crap from this kid and imediatly kicked the door down.

*BAM!*

"HEY!!!?" The boy sprung up from his bed where he was laying. He had black, shaggy, short hair and was very thin.

Sanji went up and kicked him (lightly) back on the bed. "Look kid, I'm here cause the old geezer wanted me to look after you for a while, just till you reach FULL adulthood. So I'm laying down the law now so you don't think you can walk over me. This is important to him and so this automatically is important to me! Got it!?"

It took a moment for the boy to understand what he was talking about. (Maybe Sanji should have started out with how he was and what he wanted.)

"You.... you knew my dad?"

Sanji blinked, realizing he should have started with that, "Uh... yeah... He was... like a father to me."

He stood back to let the kid have room as he got back to his feet, "You.... You're Sanji!?"

"Uh-huh. Guess the Geezer spoke of me?"

"OF COURSE HE DID! There wasn't a day that went by that he DIDN'T talk about you! You're amazing! You and your whole crew!!!"

Sanji could see the fire in his eyes, the excitement, the happiness. "So, he asked you to take care of me in his will?"

Sanji sat down in chair next to what he guessed was the dining table, it was a very small home. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/eating room.

"Yeah, he did... I'm your Godfather. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, aren't you like 20? That's only 4 years older than me."

"Yup, but it's happening. I'm just... I guess I'm here to make sure you "Go down the right path" or whatever."

The boy looked like he agreed and understood. Then his face lit up again, "Can you tell me a story!? Of an adventure you've had with your crew!? Please?! Any of them! ALL of them! I wanna be a great pirate some day... like my dad.. and my new Godfather....... my UNCLE."

Sanji smiled, maybe this would all work out.

"Let's start from the beginning, when I first met your dad.... and then when I first met Luffy."

~Z~

Several months had passed by. Each day Sanji had told Jagger a story of him as a Strawhat Pirate. He also grew a rather thick beard. He decided during his trip to the South Blue to just grow it out, and by now it was as thick as the hair on his head.

He was just relaxing off the cliff smoking a cigarette. "UNCLE!!! UNCLE!!!!"

He had gotten so used to that name, he almost believed he was a "REAL" uncle. "UNCLE!!!!!"

"Yeah, what is it kid?" He turned around to see Jagger out of breath, angry, and tears coming down his eyes, "It's the village!!! Pirates are attacking and killing everyone!!!!!!!"

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth, he looked towards the village, there was smoke he could see. And he could tell it were getting bigger each second.

"HURRY!" He dashed up and ran towards the town, Jagger was quickly after him.

("SHIT! WHY DID I NOT NOTICE THIS!?!?!?") "JAGGER!! HOW MANY DO YOU THINK HAVE BEEN HURT!?!?! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN HERE!?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They made it inside the village an immediately spread out to find the pirates and get rid of them, by ANY means necessary.

"AGAGAGAGAGGAAGAGA!!! This is so damn fun! Nothing like a good kill'n in the morn'n!" A fat drunk pirate shouted. Both Sanji and Jagger found him at the same time, they could tell he was the captain of these bastard pirates.

*WHAM!!!*

Both Jagger and Sanji ran up to him and attacked. Sanji kicked him as hard as he could, and Jagger punched him as hard as he could. (He does not have his Devil Fruit yet)

The drunk pirate fell to the ground. His men around him quaked in fear. "You guys...." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette, "Are not leaving here ALIVE."

~Z~

Most of them were not killed, regardless of the anger he felt, Sanji just could not kill pathetic creatures. Only the ones they tried to kill them met the fate of death.

Sanji put them all on their boat and kicked it out to sea, the kick sent the whole boat flying and left a hole in the ship as well.

"Let's hope that hole doesn't hold long. Come on, we've got to see.... who's still alive."

*SWING!*

"WHOA!!!"

Jagger had swung at Sanji in full blown anger. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU FUCKING PIRATE!!!"

Sanji's eyes widened, "What's wrong with you!"

"I saw them! Villagers! Dozens of them! All dead! You know why!? Because of fucking pirates like you!! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED THEM YOURSELF!!!"

*BAM!*

Sanji kicked him to the ground in anger, his eyes were furious, "Do you know NOTHING BOY!!?!? This world is not so damn simple! It could have easily been marines!"

Jagger got back up, "BUT IT WASN'T WAS IT!!??! How much of your stories were all damn lies!?!??!? In every single one, you guys were the only GOOD pirates!!! How do I know you didn't make all that shit up and fill my head with lies just to make yourself feel better!?!?! YOU BASTARD!! I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU AND YOU PIRATE SCUM! ALL OF YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO BECOME A GOOD MARINE AND KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Sanji chuckled and took a puff of his cigarette, "Boy... one day you'll understand that PIRATES are evil... and good, and the MARINES hold the same truth to them. There is no black and white, if there ever was... it was all covered in red the day it was made. So hold that truth, and go be a GOOD marine, you'll see what I'm talking about. You think this is a LIFE CHANGING experience!? You're stupid. This will happen again, and a pirate will save a girl and maybe her whole kingdom and ask for nothing in return, maybe a pirate will sacrifice everything for a young follower of his, even his life. A marine will kill a man in cold blood right before his brother's eyes just because he thinks they are a SIN. That sound noble to you!? Make your life boy!! But don't blame PIRATES for your tragedy!! BLAME PEOPLE!!!.......... And people come in ALL forms. Some pirate, some marine, and everything and anything else."

~Z~X~

Jagger left the next day. He could not bear this place no more.... a place of nothing but CORPSES and RUIN. The pirates had killed almost EVERYONE. Only a few left and they had already left by the night. Sanji.... by the time Jagger had set out to see to find a marine base, he was the only one left on that island, just sitting on the cliff smoking a cigarette.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

{FLASHBACK END}

April's eyes widened, "Sir.... that's all true???"

"Yup.... every word."

"Zeff the Red Leg... was your FATHER!???"

"Yes April.... and I'm PROUD of my pirate father....... and YOU should be too. I don't care what anyone say, Walter Whitney was a good marine, a BETTER pirate.... and an AMAZING father.... What other man would risk his marine status and live the end of his life as a criminal if it meant saving his daughter?"

April began to cry uncontrollably. "My mother... she was so cruel to me.... but all she talked about was how my FATHER was the evil one, because he 'BETRAYED' us..... he saved us... I know he did. That's why I became a marine, to prove the Whitney name is not and was never tarnished!"

She couldn't help herself and hugged Jagger, burying her crying face in his chest. He patted her head and tussled her hair, "Don't worry squirt, it'll all be find. This was exactly why I told you my life's story. So you can take from it what is most important about it to you and use it to become the best PERSON you can be. Don't let the Government control how you see PEOPLE... be your own judge of character."

She looked up at him, "Yes Sir... of course." She took this moment to heart more than anything else she had ever experienced.

Jagger got up, the sun shining brightly now, "Let's go April, I think we're done here."

"Yes sir." She stood up as well and they left for their ship.

~Z~

"Vice-Admiral Yatanatana! Sir! Ma'am!"

"Yes, what is it?" She looked at the marine addressing her.

"The captive Mike "Iron Wall" Tosen is gone ma'am! And the boat that was about to leave caring him was sunk!"

"WHAT!?! Damn it! Most likely an ally. Just finish here. Finish analyzing the crystal and extracting what s left of Jamalil Choren's body. Start the debriefing as well, I'm sure JAGGER is already gone."

"Right away Ma'am!"

~Z~X~Z~X~

"I thank you my friend." Tosen was now normal now (somehow) and was walking on a plank to his ship that was sitting next to another ship, talking to another pirate captain.

"Of course." Ramdevdas smiled.

"So, are all the plans still going on?"

"Yeah, and it might change in some places."

"Where?"

"Some BIG players are coming."

Tosen raised a confused an unbelieving brow, he knew what Ramdevdas meant.

"I didn't know they played our game."

Ramdevdas smile and talked in a voice that he didn't even believe in, "They DON'T."

Tosen's eyes widened, "I see.... so it's going to be THAT bad."

"The WhiteBeard War may disappear as an epic moment in pirate history."

"............... Interesting..."

"Yeah.... it's fucking crazy."

They both smiled at each other and Tosen left on his ship. Ramdevdas on his.

~Z~X~Z~X~

"I guess..... A thanks is in order.... Kaito-kun."

Kaito blushed a little, "Kun!????"

Feather was blushing too, but from embarrassment, not affection.... TOO much. "If it was not for you... I might have stayed and died.... and that is something I can NOT afford to happen at this moment."

"A.... I-I-I'm glad."

Feather walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks and hopped aboard her ship and began sailing off, leaving as stunned Kaito Gunner on his ship, just sitting as still as he was out at sea.

"HOLY SHIT!" "GO CAPTIAN!" "YEAH!" "WE KNEW YOU'D GET HER!" "YEAH!" "GO CAPTAIN!"

His men were all celebrating and cheering for him and he just didn't move an inch, he was to happy.

~Z~X~Z~X~

On a large ship.

"Lord Chopin! Lord Chopin!"

The figure in the dark said nothing as he sat in a chair behind a large steel table.

"Mongo has returned with Eris and.... The marines have found the crystal and.... Sir Jamalil is... dead."

The figure still said nothing as he gripped his fists and then...

"GURAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

*BOOM!*

He had crushed the steel desk with his hands. "Get me Bach and Wolfgang.... tell them I want a meeting NOW!!!"

~Z~X~Z~X~

Marine Headquarters

"Fleet Admiral.... Sir."

"Yes Ross.... I believe it is time. The INVASION will begin soon."

"I will sent squads for all of them."

The man called Ross left, leaving the Fleet Admiral by himself, ".............. Ararararara.... this is going to be SOOO headache inducing."

To Be Continued..... 


	24. Foresight

"593.... 594.... 595...."

"Hey, Zeke-san!" Frank opened the door to the hospital roof with a smile on his face. Zeke had been recovering quite nicely, in fact...

"What are you doing Zeke-san?" He asked puzzlingly.

Rika was sitting on the roof ledge drinking coffee and reading some kind of book she had bought. "He's working out, what's it look like?"

"Aw Rika-chan.... you don't have to talk like that."

"Don't worry about her Frank.... 597.... She's just mad I'm doing this at all.... 599...."

"Hell yeah I am! This won t help your wounds you idiot! They'll just make them worse!!"

Frank noticed something about Zeke, "Zeke-san.... what are you wearing?"

Rika huffed as Frank noticed the large black pants Zeke was wearing while he continued his set of 1000 ONE FINGER vertical pushups.

"They're Sea Stone Pants..... you idiot." The last part was directed at Zeke.

"Sea Stone? Which pair?"

Rika scoffed again, "The heaviest they make!"

Frank's eyes widened, "I... I didn't know you were at that Level Zeke-san."

"Yeah..... it's kind of hard actually.... 605...."

Frank now noticed the pools of sweat covering the ground. "The HEAVEST.... really?"

Sea Stone pants.... a recent invention of the past 10 years. Sea Stone is actually a very heavy and strong substance when concentrated right. A piece the size of a pea could weigh up to 5 lbs. Sea Stone pants were first normal pants that were then lined with sea stone then filled up with the heavy concentrate of sea stone. They were used as a training device and are very popular with some of the strongest people in the world using them to train with. They were sold at a fairly cheap price due to the fact they were so heavy and sea stone was abundant. Their weights were 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 tons. 5 being what Zeke was currently wearing.

"Last I knew, you could only go to 3 tons Zeke."

"Yeah.... I'm going for broke right now.... 612.... I figured.... If I can withstand the beatings of a guy who's Devil Fruit is to make him stronger than anyone else... I can do this right?..... 617....."

Frank agreed, but he was still afraid was pushing himself to early. Rika thought so too, even more emotionally as well.

Zeke could tell this though, "You know this is nothing right?" This caused both Frank and Rika to look at him in confusion. "This... is nothing compared to what my DAD probably does every day..... You know what my mom told me when I trained as a child.... When my dad fought Mihawk for the title the second time...... 622.... She said their difference in power and skill was still MILES different.... "But you know why he won?" she would ask..... 626..... Because Mihawk had lost his heart long ago... never being challenged, feeling like it didn't matter anymore..... 630..... But my dad.... He still goes for it..... EVERYDAY.... he feeds of just being able to prove himself to HIMSELF..... 634.... And now that my mom is back with him.... now that his lover is back with him.... he probably lives each day even greater.... I can feel it..... 637..... He is getting stronger each passing SECOND..... He hasn't had a REAL challenge in a long time either.... I was shit when we fought.... he took it EXTEMLY easy on me when we fought..... 644..... And that EXCITES me.... that you can get that strong.... and better than that..... they still say the king is even STRONGER.... 649.... can you imagine that?.... Two BEST of friends and they are both insanely strong..... 652.... I think that's what's driving me now..... to be like that.... to be..... LIKE THAT..... 657..... 658... 659....."

Frank and Rika couldn't help but smile.... Zeke was becoming something... and it was exciting for them too. Something was about to happen, they could feel it as well, something that make Zeke happy as a person and would make their life change.... but for the better.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 19: Foresight

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

*step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step*

"..... 775.... 776..."

*step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step*

".... 781................" Zeke stopped counting, he could sense something happening..... he could then here... footsteps... many of them.

*step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step*

Frank became alarmed too, he drew his sword and ran over to where Zeke's were.

Rika was alarmed by this and looked around to see if she could find anything that would be a threat.

*step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step**step*

Zeke dropped down from his vertical position and put his regular pants back on but was still shirtless and he put his two swords in his mouth and gripped the other two in his hands.

"HALT!!!"

The stepping stopped, and it was too late for Zeke and his friends.... the were surrounded. Dozens of marines with guns on every surrounding roof top. Zeke noticed them on the ground in the streets too, they were surrounded.

"Roronoa Zeke...." A large man stepped from the hospital roof door. He had a thick door knob shaped goatee and a giant cigar in his mouth. "I am Commodore Jogo Rodriguez.... "THUNDERBOLT" Rodriguez." He said the last part very proudly.

Zeke looked at him as if he was stupid, "Was 'thunderbolt' thing suppose to make me know who you are and fear you?"

This made him very mad, "Listen you little shit... I'll get straight to the point. You are 'requested' at MARIEJOIS as an....HONORED guest."

Zeke's eyes widened. ( The holy land!?!?!?!! )

"Mariejois!???.... Why!?" Rika spat out first.

"SILENCE BITCH! I WAS TALKING TO ZEKE-SAN!" 'Thunderbolt' raised his hand, as if he was going to strike her.

"stop...." It was a strong sounding, but quite command.

'Thunderbolt' Rodriguez looked at Zeke who said that word to him.

"TWO things...." Zeke looked at him as if he was going to KILL him. "NEVER call her a bitch again, and DEFINATELY never act like you're going to strike her.... Second, don't ever call me 'SAN' again like me and you are friends. There is no way in HELL I would ever go to Mariejois as any kind of "guest"."

Rodriguez gritted his teeth, "You really think this is a CHOICE!? You are REQUESTED, no matter how much you don't like it. I don't care. And if you think you can say 'no' and LIVE....."

The marines on the roof tops cocked their guns. Zeke knew that he couldn't get Frank and Rika out of there. He was pretty sure he could escape, but he would NEVER leave either of them.

"And if you think you can save everyone from our grasp... say, you MOTHER perhaps.... You're DEAD wrong."

Zeke wanted to cut him down so much right now, but he knew it was not going to happen.

"............. Fine......" He looked at Rodriguez with much anger, "Let's go."

This made the Commodore grin wide.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Mariejois.

The Grand Hall was amazing. It was so big and the simple fact that a PIRATE was an honored guest in here actually made Zeke have a giant smile on his face. "Ha! This is actually a little funny. I wonder why the hell I'm here. I hope it's a stupid reason so I can rub it in thier faces in the fact that they wasted thier time and mine."

"I'm sure it will be Zeke-kun, but I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon. You don't seem to have ANY idea why we are ALL here. And for that, this "meeting" will be very rough for you."

Zeke, Frank, and Rika looked behind them in the Grand Hall to see two females walk in.

"ZEKE-SAN!!!!" He was suddenly hugged at the waist by a small blonde girl.

He was shocked, "H-Hatori!??!"

"I'VE MISSED YOU ZEKE-SAN!!!"

"Yes, I guess it is.... good enough to see you again Zeke." Zeke looked back up and saw Hatori's mother, The Strongest Bounty Hunter in the World, Gweniveir Romaine.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

This question made Gweniveir very serious and a little looking frustrated. "So they must have FORCED you to come here."

Now this made Zeke angry, " 'forced' is an understatement."

"AH!! So I have at least ONE fellow pirate here with me! Maybe this mission won't be so boring after all."

Another person came into the Grand Hall. He had short brown hair that was in small spikes that almost didn't seem like spikes. He also had a short goatee strip.

"Parker Rye.... Gweny and her daughter..... Last but not least.... Rononoa Zeke himself, and his friends of course."

Everyone in the room got turned back around to the chair at the farthest end of the Grand Table. "Welcome, Please, sit down."

Zeke was the first to speak, mostly because he thought he would never see this man. "Smoker.... Well I'll be. Mom told me about you. It's kind of scary actually." His face created an almost sadistic smile, he seemed very scared... and very excited.

The man with even whiter hair now and THREE cigars in his mouth seemed a little nostalgic. "The children of famous pirates. Zoro's, Law's and-"

Gweniveir dashed up on the table and pointed her long slender samurai blade at Smoker's throat. "If you breath my FATHER'S name scum, I don't care if you're a pirate or a marine!.... You don't say his name. EVER."

Smoker didn't blink at all, he just smiled lightly, almost in an amused way.

Then he glanced at Parker, who was now standing next to his chair.

"Law... Hadn't heard my old man's name in forever." THIS Parker was standing next to Frank. Frank was looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't even know he WAS my dad till about 8 years ago." Another one, next to Zeke. "And you're Zoro-donno's kid eh? That's pretty cool."

"Oooo! And look at the legs on the girl he brought with him!" This one was looking up Rika's skirt. "AAHH! PERVERT!"

*SLAP!*

"Yeah... that was painful." A giant red mark across this one's face.

"Ahahahaha! I am so stupid!! Hahahaha!!" Another one, laughing and rolling on the Grand Table.

Then, all the Parkers spread across the Grand Hall sucked up into a single one, the one on the table. "So, I guess this is everybody?"

Everyone looked at him, some with confusion, some with anger and annoyance. "What? Never seen a DF user before? Haahahaha!!!" He began to laugh out loud again.

"SILNCE YOU STUPID PIRATE BOY!!!"

*SCREEEECH!!!!*

*BOOM!*

A giant shadow flooded the Grand Hall and an enormous bird landed on the table and snapped at Parker.

But then again.... it WASN'T just a bird.

The GRIFFON'S tail swayed back and forth as the creature growled. "To think we have to go as low as ask PIRATES for help." The Griffon began to shrink into a large man with a Marine Admiral coat and dark short hair that connected to his equally dark and thick and bushy beard.

"Ross... calm down."

The bushy bearded man looked at Smoker as he called him, "I really don't think you like this as much as I do.... ShiroiRyu." (white dragon)

Smoker cocked a brow, "Oh, we're formal now? Fine, KuroiGurifon (black griffon), I DON'T like this at all. But that was NOT what I said. I said, CALM DOWN. There is a difference in hating something and being calm about it. It may be the difference in a deciding factor."

"I agree Shiroi, *cough* *cough* *cough!* You should listen to him just this once Ross-donno."

Ross, a.k.a KuroiGurifon, jerked to now another man entering the room. He was a very tall man with pale white skin, possibly he was an albino. He was also bald and seemed to be very sickly as not only his face showed it, but his body was VERY thin, almost putting anorexics to shame.

"Well, GureeOni (gray ogre) or should I just say OLBOGAN since no one seems to care about the aliases put in place for us!"

"woooooooo" Parker gave out a long whistle, "ALL THREE ADMERALS huh? That big I see. Oh, and if you really think you need 'aliases' in front of ME, you are sadly mistaken." He first pointed at Smoker, "Admiral Smoker, most thought you were kicked out of the Marines after what you did during the WhiteBeard War. But OH were they mistaken."

Smoker grunted angrily.

Parker then pointed at Ross, "You sir, are Ross Tucci. The man who got Admiral after you captured Monkey D. Garp after he went "rouge", nice job by the way." He used serious air quotes on the word rouge to express how much he felt that situation was bullshit.

Ross gave him an evil glare.

"Last... we have Olbogan Jane. First you were a top apprentice of Dr. Vega punk when he was still around. But after you gained your... scary and impressive DF power you were immediately put to work. And then made Admiral after the Tenryuubito massacre. Something I think even pirates agreed with for the first time in centuries. I've studied that slaughter over and over. I still can't believe the Government issued that." He gave Olbogan a deep, serious glare, an Olbogan gave one back, "I mean I REALLY CAN'T BELIVE they did that."

*clap* *clap* *clap*

The claps echoed through the Grand Hall. "Arurararararara.... Very good Mr. Rye. Now...." His face came in to light, "Can you guess who I am?"

FLEET ADMIRAL: AKOJI

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Inside the Orca (Wolfgang's ship)

The fiery red head was the first to arrive. He had his hair slicked back yet it was very wild. He had yellow, red and blue colored tattoo sleeves on both arms. He wore a simple red shirt and jean pants and shoes.

"Zo, wat is zo urgent?.... Frederic?" Wolfgang was seated at his chair behind a wooden desk. The room looked similar to the Oval Office (U.S. President.)

"No, I want to wait till THEY get here too." The red haired man gritted his teeth.

Wolfgang let out a little chuckle, "Du U reely suspct fo a't leest Beethoven ta com? You're a fool if zo."

"A DAMN fool I say." A large lurking figure came into the room and sat down next to a fire that was going. Wolfgang and Frederic looked at him.

"Intrestin, de fac dat Zir Zabation Bach zhowed up iz remarkable."

The man with white spikes of hair on his head looked at them with a glare that showed he wasn't here because he felt like it. He was here, because it actually benefited him.

"Do you still think Beethoven is coming.... Chopin?"

Chopin gave him a glare of his own, ".... Fine, I say we strike NOW!" He slammed his hands on the desk.

Wolfgang stared serious at Chopin, "... U tink dat is wize?"

"I don't give a FUCK if it's fucking wise damn it! I want as many fucking heads of those Goddamn marines as POSSIBLE! THEY DESTROYED MY FUCKING CRYSTAL!!!" He was spewing anger, hate, venom.. and spit.

"Pleeze, is de cursin necicary? Wat du U tink Bach? Dis is U'r fist tim 'ere in som while."

His answer was already decided when he came onto this boat. His mind was set, his plan was in motion, and if it helped these men as well, his 'fellow' Yonkou, he could care less. "....... Let's go."

Chopin's eyes lit up, "PERFECT! And people say you can't be reasoned with. Come on Wolfgang. We've got Marines to kill."

And the 3 men set off.... for Mariejois........ all by themselves.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Zeke couldn't believe it, "Wait.... REPEAT THAT!??!"

Fleet Admiral Aokiji took a deep breath. "Three of the Four Yonkou are coming... HERE to Mariejois. But, due to the image we are trying to keep, we cannot engage just THREE men who are walking here.... ON the Red Line. The treaty I and the King banned all high officers of either side to battle in fear it could cause major civilian deaths. And I cannot blame him for asking us to make such a decree. So many would die with one contact between an Admiral, a Younko or a Shichibukai."

Ross scoffed, "This is bullshit!"

Aokiji shot a look at him, "Hold your tongue KuroiGurifon. But there is more to this than simple confrontations. MUCH more... but POLITICS... of course, will not allow me to reveal to civilians. Even though you are wanted pirates and a mercenary... You are all still civilians. But simply put, WE cannot stop them from coming an killing whoever they want.... but YOU can. If you do succeed in even just making them retreat, you all with be greatly rewarded."

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Zeke rose from his seat. "US!?!? Why the fuck!? I don't want a single part of this! Find someone else!!!"

Aokiji coughed in his hand, "We sent squads to gather THIRTY 'willing' pirates. Most... declined, one way or another."

Zeke smiled a little, "I bet you tried to ask Tatum didn't you? Bet you used the same tactic to get him as you did me. How that work out? Bet you haven't heard from the commander you sent after him have you?" His smiled turned into a jackass's smirk when he saw Aokiji's face, "I'm guessing the 3 of us here are the only ones who didn't fight, run away, or escape when you came to give us such "great" offers. Romaine is hear because she hates pirates and is looking for an excuse to get at the big boys. Rye most likely is a greedy basted you bribed for this-"

"Guilty as charged!"

"And me.... I'm here because you threatened my FAMILY. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here. You played her desires, his greed, and my nobility. Guess we're the 'EASY' pirates? Right?"

Aokiji kept eye contact with him for a moment till he chuckled, causing his eyes to close. "Yes.... so, will you do this?"

Zeke stood there for a moment, then he looked at Parker. He could tell he knew something else in all this. He wanted to ask him something. So he decided on his answer.

"You know that ass who you sent to get us? Rodger I think."

"I believe it was Commodore Rodriguez."

"Yeah, that's it......... FIRE him and we got a deal. I don't like how he thinks he's better than us."

Aokiji raised a brow, but only for a second, "Very well. I'm almost certain he got promoted to Commodore because he was so annoying."

Zeke smiled, "You guys made a mistake."

All 3 admirals and Aokiji looked at him, "No matter why or how.... we're still pirates. You're stupid to think WE think this will all even out."

~Z~X~Z~X~

With that, they were lead to the edge of Mariejois, to were you could start WALKING on the Red Line.

"You know it's bullshit right?"

Everyone looked at Parker. "This 'treaty', has NOTHING to do with why they aren't fighting the Yonkou themselves."

Zeke nodded, "I thought so. That what I wanted to ask you, you look like you research everything. So what's the real reason?"

"Hatori, stay here." Gweniveir began walking down the Red Line.

"Mommy.....!???"

Gweniveir looked back at her daughter, "You will be safer with Ms. Rika, I'm sure. Don't worry baby, I just want to ask a question more than fight them. I'll be back baby... I won't die here if that's what you're worried about." She gave a very motherly smile to her daughter and began walking again.

Rika patted her on the back, "Don't worry Hatori, you'll see her again."

The little girl began to cry, "THANK YOU!!! And I'm so sorry I ever called you an old lady!" She talked her and gave her a big baby hug.

"Oh.. right, I almost forgot about that." Rika gritted her teeth now, Frank looked very concerned.

"Alright Parker... Tell me, what's really going on." Zeke and Parker exchanged serious looks.

"Ok, first off about all this, it's mostly a chess move. They probably don't like ANY of us, so why not force us to fight each other? One, we kill the Yonkou, the marines have the power at the moment. Two, they kill us, some small pirate specs are gone and they will at least be a LITTLE tired and if they keep going, there is a chance they will get killed with ease by the Admirals or whatever. Secondly, politics wise... it could be catastrophic for EVERYONE."

Zeke blinked, "How?"

"Think about it... If a Younko kills an Admiral, an Admiral kills a Younko, the balance shifts... AGAIN. You ever even read about what happened after WhiteBeard and then SHANKS dies? Like that all of a sudden. Two powerful bodies gone from the pirate world. People deemed unclean, sinful, scum, not pirates but people considered just as bad or worse were killed. Sengoku went on a mass genocide of pirates and anyone else that weren't part of the Government. If it wasn't for that crazy Dragon and all the stuff he had hidden for like ever, we could all be dead by now. Who knows. It's a balance order that King Luffy understood. When he had the strength and the recognition as Pirate King, the first thing he did was that damn treaty in hopes something like that was less likely to happen. Cause who would really be likely to kill a giant than another giant right? Get the metaphor?"

Zeke totally realized it, "Yeah, now I get it... so then why are you doing this?"

Parker smiled, "I got my reason's. What about you? You really doing this because you can't protect your loved ones enough?"

Zeke closed his eyes and clenched his fist, "...... Yes."

Rika went to comfort him, she could tell he was feeling heavy, but Frank held her back. "Go Zeke-san, we'll stay here."

Zeke looked back at his best friend, then his girlfriend, then Hatori.

.... He smiled, "But when this is over... I'll be able to. Come on Parker, let's catch up with Gwen!"

Parker smiled, "Alright."

They ran off, leaving Frank, Rika and Hatori behind... waiting for them to return.

"Don't worry Rika-chan... He'll be fine." Frank looked at Hatori, "They ALL 3 will."

The little girl smiled.

~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

A familiar remote island.

"Sir.... everyone is here and waiting for your word."

"Do you realize what is going on Samson?"

"Uh... no sir."

"The 3 other Younko are about to face off again the up-and-coming generation. Zoro's kid, Law's and...." He looked at the cross, "HIS little girl."

"Um... yes sir, that's what are intel says."

"Do you see what is going on?"

"No.... Master Beethoven... I guess, I don't."

Beethoven stood up from his sitting spot, "This.... is going to be... one FLASHY BATTLE!!!!!"

To Be Continued....

(HOLY SHIT! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?!?!!?) 


	25. Fighting like and against Devils

A/N: Can't believe I forgot this!!! Gweniveir is warring a samurai-like armor suit that's texture looks like it s made of glass and is of a jade color. Just felt like making sure you knew that. And Parker is warring a purple sweat shirt that he keeps the sleeves up on with tan pants. (MAN! I can't believe I forgot this! I was in such a hurry to keep up with my posts since it's getting big and all.)

Another note, Teh Drunker noted it's weird for JUST the Yonkou to be going into battle. I guess I didn't make it clear enough; it's a political move to keep the Marines in a corner till they get to Mariejois because of the Treaty Luffy and Aokiji singed (don't have a name for that yet). If the Marines can't do anything till struck first because they want to be seen as the "Good" side of the world, The Yonkou can use that small handicap to a BIG advantage, since they ARE the Yonkou. Plus it gives a quick excuse for me to make the fight scenes that are about to occur. And that's all I got.

Waiting...

Waiting........

Waiting..................

WAITING.....................................................

"AUGHHH!!!!! I can't take this anymore!! It's been 3 hours!!!"

"Ummm..... Rika-chan... It's only been ONE hour."

"SHUT UP FRANK!"

"Jeeeezz! You guys are so annoying!"

"Shut up you brat!"

"You don't tell me to shut up! YOU SHUT UP! OLD HAG LADY!!!"

"HAG!?!?!?"

"L...Ladies, please... Don't fight..."

(Both) "SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"

"....Um... Ok...." ("Wow... she's not even related to Rika-chan... what if this is how her daughter turns out as well... I would hate to see that.")

*BOOOOM!!!!*

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Rika ran toward the explosion, it was in the same direction Zeke and the others were in.

"MOMMY!!! COME ON! LET'S GO!!!" Hatori bolted for the direction of the BOOM.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" Rika ran right after her to see what had happened, ("ZEKE!! PLEASE be ok!!!!")

Frank wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to make sure the girls stayed safe, "Girls! Wait!!"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 20: "Fighting like and against Devils - Specially Picked by Marines: Elite Team vs The Might Younko - An Interlude into a Larger Picture"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

20 minutes earlier.

"Gwen!! HEY! Gwen!!"

Gweniveir looked behind her as Zeke was waving her down as he and Parker were catching up to her.

She shook her head, "What?"

"Nothing... We just wanted to catch up with you. Glad you hadn't ran into the Yonkou yet. I'm not doubting your power or skill, but ANYONE against 3 of those guys... Your odds arrant good, and I know you want to see Hatori."

Gweniveir huffed, she sounded angry as well, "Why are you a pirate... Zeke?"

Zeke blinked, "What...??"

Gwen looked at him with very kind eyes and a sweet smile, he was caught of guard by such a face from her. "You seem like such a kind person. You've been so sweet to my daughter and I FEEL your sense of justice, your honor, you're a kind soul.... So WHY are you a pirate?"

Zeke understood now, he looked at her and gave her a smile back, "Because I decided to be one. Simple as that."

Gweniveir looked very confused, she DIDN'T understand.

"Vat a vay vit vords U 'av Zeeek..."

The trio looked ahead to see what they had been walking for... THE YONKOU.

Side by side, from Left to Right; Bach (Age: 36, Hieght:7"5ft tall), Wolfgang (Age:48, Hieght:6"5ft), Chopin (Age:39, Hieght:6"2).

And next to each other as well, Left to Right opposite of their opponents; Parker (Age:25, Hieght:6"2), Gweniveir (Age:29, Hieght:5"11), Zeke (Age:21, Hieght:6ft).

"I'm zo glad de got U Rowanowa."

"OH SHUT UP OLD MAN! I've never heard of "Roronoa" Zeke before! He can't be that special! Just FUCKING TRASH!"

Zeke gripped his sword as he looked at Chopin, ".... And who the hell are you?"

The psychotic red headed man twitched and stared at Zeke, "....... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY BRAT.....?????" His tone was.... BEYOND terrifying.

"You know what? Screw the formalities, the flirts and everything else, and LET'S GET STRIAGHT TO THE FIGHTING!!!!" Parker rolled up his sleeves more and grinned excitedly.

Bach gave a small smile and a chuckle, "I agree with that guy... Talking is VERY pointless at this time."

Everyone began to get in their stances and drew what weapons they had.

"HOLD IT."

All the men looked at the only female in this fight, her sword drawn and pointed directly at the last man any of them expected to have her challenge. Bach.

"YOU.... I want to fight you.... I have questions only YOU are the most likely to have answers to."

"Really....? Girl?" Bach had a serious and amused look on his face as he looked down at her. "I'm sure Apolyon is tired of no challenge. He can get a work out." (Guy talks about his sword like it's a person..... C-R-E-E-E-E-P-Y...)

"Well..." Parker stepped in, "if we're picking opponents of interest... I want YOU.... Wolfgang."

The eldest Yonkou on location looked both surprised... and as if it was suspected.

"I do my research on EVERYTHING. I want to know, EVERYTHING. But no matter how many "me's" I split into and run around the world looking for information. I can never seem to find ANYTHING on you. So if I fight you... and BEAT you... and CAPTURE you... I can find out EVERYTHING.... And don't think I can."

With it 'decided', Zeke looked at Chopin, "..... Why not... I could care less who I fight."

Chopin grinned a sick smile, "Sorry kids... But if ANY of you think brats think you get to DECIDE who you get to fight... You are all DEAD wrong." He jerked his head eerily towards Gweniveir. "I want the girly... There is absolutely NO WAY I have HIS daughter in front of me... SO close to me... And not go for the KILL."

"'ave 'er if U vant Chopin.... I 'ave a vendetta 'gainst Zeeek I vish to compli wit..."

Bach turned a lazy eye to Parker, "... So does I get this one then? Heh... Too bad kid, I thought you were smart... and a little funny."

Parker looked quizzical, "Why thanks, but who says we'd play by your rules either?"

Chopin seemed to be drooling now, "FUCK IT! I want the bitch!!!!!!" He darted for Gwen now, the fight had begun.

*CLASH!*

Gweniveir had her sword blocked up against him as he tried to did his claws into her body.... his, CLAWS. Chopin's hands had turned into large reddish paws and his body was following the transformation.

Zeke jumped into the air and curled into a ball and spun while his swords stuck out, making him like a spiked spinning ball. He aimed for Chopin to break up his contact with Gweniveir.

*BAM!*

He missed as Chopin dashed backwards.

"GOTCHA!!" 3 Parkers yelled this simultaneously as they grabbed for him from behind.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Wolfgang had appeared behind Chopin now, saving him from the attack as the Parker copys went flying.

"What the hell is this Wolfgang? I'm worth saving!?" He had a sarcastic tone with his asshole grin he gave Wolfgang.

"Zilnce U zhit! Now is not de tim fo zuch stupidity."

Bach gritted his teeth, he seemed much angrier than the situation presumed. "This is bullshit! LET US FIGHT WHOEVER FATE DECIDES ONE ON ONE!!!" He slammed his sword into the ground of the Red Line and it began to glow deep, dark, maroon red.

Chopin's and Wolfgang's eyes widen.

"U fol!! Vhat de hell R U doin!?!?"

"FUCK! BACH YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!"

*BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

The force from the enhanced blade just CRACKED up this portion of the Red Line and the six warriors became separated.... and as the fates did seem to allow...... one of each opposing side wound up facing each other.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

NOW

"*pant*..... *pant*.... *pant*......... Damn it.... *pant* he's is stronger than I thought."

"GWENIVIER!! GWENIVIER!!"

"MOMMY!!!"

Rika and Hatori made it to the location of the giant BOOM sound. There they found Gweniveir in her fight with her Yonkou.

With blood dripping down the side of her head, Gwen fearfully turned around when she heard her daughter's voice. "HITORI!!!!? DAMN IT! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Hatori and Rika stopped. They couldn't believe what they saw.

An enormous chunk of the Red Line... was gone.

A couple hundred by a hundred feet was just all gone, and the sea of the Grand Line was finally COMPLETELY connected.

Rika looked terrified, she looked around for Zeke... WHERE WAS HE!?

She looked out to sea and saw... the piece of the Red line, just sitting there about a mile from where they were. "The others...." Gwen spoke, fear for her daughter still in her voice, "The others are on either piece of those now floating rocks... I'm not sure who they are fighting... But I'm SURE they are doing no better than me..."

Rika looked at the other side, there was indeed another giant piece of the Red Line about a mile away. It may keep floating as well... or sink.

"Who is he fighting Gweniveir!?...." Rika's voice was full of tears. Gwen stayed silent and closed her eyes. "WHO IS HE FIGHTING!?!?!? TELL ME!!!!"

Gweniveir re-opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know..."

~Z~X~

On one piece of the Red Line. (Ha, it just said ONE PIECE in that sentence fragment)

"So.... guess neither of us got what we wanted..." Parker made small talk with his opponent.... Chopin.

The man grinned evilly, "Guess not... That just means I'll kill you off even FASTER."

~Z~X~

Frank made it to the scene now, "Rika-cha- YOU!" He drew his sword at the man standing in front of Gweniveir and the rest of them.

"Hmhmhmh..." the man chuckled, "I ges dis isn't zo bad... I kin kill all U ta make up fo not fight'n Zeeek."

~Z~X~

They stood face to face, into the other's eyes.

"So then... You have to face me eh? What a mother-FUCKING sign.... I should have known better... So tell me, SON of Roronoa... Which one of our swords will prevail in this fight today?"

To Be Continued...

"I say mine....."

LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY MONDAY! I've got spring break this week so expect alot (hopefully). ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS TILL HIATUS!!!! 


	26. The Clash to Prove the Sword

He stood there in front of him.... Not sure what to do next. He could care less about the other guy. But reasons beyond his control that he had come to agree with have put him in the position he is in now. He gripped his sword tight, thinking of not killing his opponent, in not necessary, but holding off long enough till THE moment to happen.... But this moment is different for each man, because BOTH of them are thinking this at this time.

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 21: "The Clash to Prove the Sword - Zeke vs Bach!!!"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"Yours you say?" Bach smiled wide, "Hahahaha! I like your spirit... But this isn't something for little kids to be playing with. You CAN'T beat me... I could KILL you... So just step aside, and just this once I'll let a weak soul live..."

Zeke tilted his head down, a shadow covering his face now.

Bach smiled, thinking he was accepting defeat. Then...

Zeke pulled out Faasuto and Rasuto and placed them in his mouth and pulled out GinKiba and Makezuotorazu and stood in a bull-stance potion.

"Oh... So this is your choice? I guess it WOULD be better for me to kill you. What with your FATHER and all."

Zeke looked angry and confused, "What about my father!?!"

Bach smirked, "Well... Since I couldn't beat Luffy to become Pirate King, I still need a higher rank of symbolism to wage war on the Government and destroy it completely. So the next best thing beside the king would be.... The World s Greatest Swordsman."

He wasn't sure why, but Zeke lost it at that moment, he was fighting here and now for that EXACT same reason. For his loved ones. He knew his father wouldn't die easily if at all. But he could bare even think that.

With that, he lunged at Bach at top speed and slammed his swords for his chest.

*CLANK!!!*

Zeke was stopped completely by Bach simple placing his Claymore sword in front of the blow. "Nice try kid. Hahahaha, you get real intense at a JOKE. I'm not so stupid as to try and kill Roronoa Zoro. Then I would have the entire fury of the King and his followers rain down upon me... And I don't need that. But I like how just say that got you going. YOU GOT FIRE! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Zeke jumped back, "You're crazy."

Bach huffed but a happy kind of huff, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You said you're aiming to destroy the World Government, isn't that what you and the other Younko are doing right now?"

Bach chuckled a little, "Only a fool could see this escapade Chopin and Wolfgang are on ISN'T going to end badly. Even the Great WhiteBeard died on his feet as he tried taking on more than 1000 men at once. Chopin is whining about his damn crystal and wanting an excuse to kill and Wolfgang sees this as a way to kill of some big heads in his was of what ever really plans he has. I know it.... and BEETHOVEN knows it. I came along as a decoy to elude Wolfgang of my REAL purpose. You'll see all of what I'm talking about soon enough. Heheheh, IF you can make it that long."

Bach dug into the dirt with his sword and with great force, swung it up towards Zeke as it glowed a dark red.

"UUUUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

*FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!*

Rocks, dirt, and gravel all flew up to the sky, destroying the ground Zeke was standing on and flinging him into the air with the rest of the ground.

"LET'S START THIS BOY! AND MAKE IT FUN!!"

Zeke caught his balance and landed on a lard boulder in the air. He pushed off of it and dashed toward Bach. Hopping of one mid-air rock after the other until he reached the man.

*KING!!*

He struck again, but Bach just kept Apolyon in front of him and only tilted towards the area in which Zeke swung to strike, blocking the hit again. "Shit."

Zeke backed up and dashed again, swing in a different direction and form, but again.

*DING!!*

Again, again, again, agian. Different angles, different strike patterns... same result.

Double left sword strike; double right; double downward slash; double upward slash; double left switch right fake; double right upward fake; every combo he could think of. Single strikes, one right, one left; one up, one down;... NOTHING.

*TING* *CHING* *DING* *KING* *CHING* *KINK* *CLINK* *CLING* *SHING* *GING* *GING* *TING* *DING* *CLINK* *SHING*

"Ha... ha... ha... *pant* *pant*... ha... Damn it... *pant* ... ha..." ("Now what....!???")

Bach grinned, "Is this IT!? Are you really Zoro's son!?"

Zeke's mind angered, "Don't EVER.... compare me to my FATHER!!" He swung his sword back behind his head and slung them forward.

*KKIINNNGG!!!!* The attack echoed... but like the others.... did nothing.

"You're right... If this was the REAL Roronoa... I would have had a least a SCRATCH by now!"

He moved his sword, knocking Zeke back and then he kicked him in the chest.

Zeke flew into the dirt and skidded a good distance till he came to a stop. His body was now bruised, cut, scratched, scraped and torn up. He staggered up as Bach walked up to him. "Really? You're even not worth Apolyon? I can just kill you with my bare hands? So pathetic kid! Daddy must be so disappointed." He picked him up by the throat, Zeke had long dropped his swords.

*GRIP!*

Bach's eyes widened as Zeke's hand griped his wrists.... and was HURTING it....

"GUAH!" He threw Zeke off of him. He hit the ground hard.

("SHIT! That actually stung a little... he CRUSHED the bones.....!") He looked over at Zeke who was still on the ground. ("This kid is going to be annoying....")

"Don't.... *cough* *cough*.... Don't talk ill of my father... or me.. *cough* *cough*.... Don't compare me to him... Don't think I'm trying to be him... don't do ANYTHING that involves him! You're fighting against me! NOT Roronoa Zoro.... ME... I may be his son. But if I was going to copy him, I'd be called Jr..... So listen asshole...." He was standing completely up now, wiping the blood of his face and staring down Bach as if nothing happened, "Remember who you're fighting right now.... Roronoa..... ZEKE."

Bach looked surprised he was up... then after a moment he smiled, "Yeah, sure brat. Whatever, you're not daddy.... And you could never HOPE to be like him..."

That taunt did it in, Zeke bolted for him, with no sword in position.

Bach moved his sword in front of the charging Zeke, ready to impale him.

Then, at the last moment, Zeke slid and dove in between Bach's legs.

On the other side Zeke grab GinKiba and spun back around and swung for the ribs.

*BANG!*

"Damn... so close on that one."

Bach had placed Apolyon right when Zeke was about to connect with his sword, ("Shit, he's right... that almost got me that time.")

They broke of their connection and Bach went offensive for really the first time in the entire battle. He swung do his sword to hit Zeke. Zeke sidestepped it and jumped on the blade as it hit the ground.

He ran up the sword to Bach's head and swung GinKiba. Bach ducked easily and punched Zeke in the stomach.

Zeke was knocked backwards and fell to the ground again. Bach lifted up his sword and swung down again, this time Zeke stayed and held off the attack by blocking it with GinKiba.

*DING!*

Zeke lifted the Claymore of his sword and went for another attack. Bach swung around and hit Zeke in a full spin and then thrusted it into Zeke and spun out again.

Zeke dropped his sword, then dropped to his knees as blood spurted out of his body.

Bach smiled, "End Game boy. Guess you really couldn't ever reach DADDY'S level... You're too weak...Jr."

He coughed up some blood and them gabbed some dirt underneath him in anger, "I said.... don't you EVER COMPARE ME TO MY FATHER!!!"

*!!!!!!!!!!!!*

He turned around in ballistic rage and blood shot insane eyes... as a giant aura of blue engulfed his body and the small surrounding area in which he was standing in.

For that special moment that ZEKE was waiting for... THIS was it.

The force of the aura was once again creating a massive wind.... just like the one before.

"What.... the hell is this!?" Bach held up his hands against the brightness generating from this aura.

("NO WAY! Does this kid.... know HAKI!??!!?!?")

To Be Continued... 


	27. A Flash of Blue

"Zoro's son, Zoro's son, never gonna be more than Zoro's son. Zoro's son, Zoro's son, can't hope to be anything, but ZORO'S son."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 22: "A Flash of Blue"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Tull island.

Jason sat on his tombstone, looking at his sword. It was STILL shattered. Over 2 years since he had 'fought' Zeke. "Man, never gonna be the same is it. Oh well, guess that's what I should expect from THAT form of Haki. It doesn't nullify Devil Fruit powers completely, but instead embodies the person who's activating it. Fist time I ever heard of it was when Zoro-sama told me about his fight at Ennis Lobby... And of course, he kid's got it too. Good thing I tapped into it when I did... .I mean... Considering what's happening.. .RIGHT NOW." He looked out to interestingly enough, the direction in which Zeke was.....

~Z~X~

The blue aura continued to swirl around Zeke and blow harsh gales of forceful wind. It took Bach a moment to get use to the bright aura and the winds kick up dirt in his face. "So.... you've been holding back boy!?.... WHAT!?"

Zeke looked at his body, his wounds and scrapes were healing, but the regeneration looked fast and spastic, like it didn't know what it was really healing. Zeke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and began to somewhat meditate.

The aura 'calmed down' and the wind went back to blowing normally. The aura settled to a thin line around him and his wounds looked like normal already healed scars.

Zeke opened his eyes back open and looked confident and seriously at Bach, "Alright... let's go again."

Bach was still a little surprised, he had never heard of HAKI healing. But then again, he had heard of methods and special training people had done and then use Haki to amplify those techniques to heal their bodies during and after battles. Zeke must have done such training once...

But he quickly dismissed reasons why as they really didn't matter, the he smiled, "AGAIN you say?.... Hehehehe... fine, Jr."

Zeke gritted his teeth. Then almost vanished.

Bach flinched, ("What the hell?")

He had not disappeared, but was now MUCH faster than before.

Zeke dashed for his swords, GinKiba and Makezuotorazu and ran for Bach. Again he slammed both swords for Bach's side.

Once again though, Bach brought Apolyon to block but this time....

*CHINK!!*

Bach was actually knocked back this time, only a few inches but Zeke had finally phased him. Zeke smiled at the struggle between swords actually looked EVEN this time. Bach gritted his teeth, "Not bad..."

"Again!" Zeke dashed back and bolted to the other side and swung hard again.

*BANG!*

Another block, but Zeke was getting to him, Bach started to smile as well, "Oh, so you're going to be a nuisance now eh? ALRIGHT!" He broke of the connection. He intensified his face and his sword started to glow dark read as black swirls appeared on it. "You wanna play!?! Then let's PLAY!!"

He jerked back his sword and swung as hard as he could.

*BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!*

Zeke jumped up as Bach's sword struck, and once again he cut a piece of the Red Line off, their battle platform just became smaller. Zeke, in mid-air, somehow dashed downward and with all his force on top of Bach.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!*

Bach jumped back as fast as he could, his right forearm got nicked just a little bit and a small drop of blood fell from the minor wound.

"That's all it did? Not good enough." Zeke ran again, jerking to the left and swinging as hard as he could.

*CHING!!*

Again and again, back and forth, switching from right to left, left to right, Zeke kept Bach backing up as all the Yonkou could do was defined.

"BULLHORNS!!!!" Zeke stopped mid-way in his constant left right attacks and went to stab Bach directly in the middle, in his abdomen; hopping he had caught the man off guard enough.... he was close.

Bach managed to catch him in time before Zeke plunged his swords deep into his stomach. Bach put Apolyon in between the two approaching swords and twisted his sword around, spinning his opponents swords out of their trajectory and they flung out of Zeke's hands. Bach then pressed Apolyon to Zeke's chest and used it like a bat and hit Zeke into the air, also leaving a slightly deep and clean cut on Zeke's chest.

Zeke landed on the ground, but not for long, "Can't just let you sit there and have a chance to come back now can I kid!?!?!" Bach had already appeared above him and he spun around rapidly around ,creating a vortex like appearance. He hit Zeke with it and the young boy went flying again, with cut of all degrees of depth all over his body.

Zeke landed again, his blue aura gone as well.

Bach believed it to be over, he sheathed his sword on his back. "Nice try kid, you kept in there for a while."

Zeke stood up, Bach had not noticed yet.

"Guess I can't call you "Jr." anymore..."

"You never could."

"Huh?" Bach looked behind him, his face was solemn, "Don't know when to give up do we?"

Zeke huffed hard as blood dripped all over his body, his eyes looked very lazy. Then he noticed at his feet, his two other swords, Faasuto and Rasuto. He bent down and picked them up, "Heh... I gotta bad feeling about this, sorry Bonez, but I don't think your swords are making it past this point."

Bach looked at him curiously, "Don't insist upon a death wish kid."

Zeke stuck his hands out in front of him, tilting Faasuto up and to the right, and Rasuto down to the left. "..... Again.... *pant*..."

Bach shocked his head with a small smile, "Fine, but don't complain when you're dead... brat."

He pulled out Apolyon and it began glowing red again. He ran at Zeke, the claymore out in front of him like a spear.

Zeke began to spin his swords in opposite rotations.

Bach chuckled, "Three Thousand Worlds? I thought you WERN'T going to copy daddy!"

Zeke closed his eyes.

Bach got closer, and closer, and closer.

"DEVIL'S SPEAR!!!" He went to impale Zeke directly in the gut.

Zeke opened his eyes and the wind began changing again, "I'm NOT copying him."

The aura returned, but this time, Zeke managed to channel it... to his swords.

They began to emit an electric like energy that looked like they were possessed by lighting. Zeke spun out of Bach's sword's pin point, and slashed up and downward with each sword.

("Huh.... he tricked me....")

*WOO* *WOO* *SHING!* *SLASH!* *KU!* *VOOM* *KKSSHIIIKK!*

Bach screeched to a halt. And behind him, blood gushed out of Zeke's side, a big chunk gone where his ribs USE to be. He fell to his knees and his sword blades crumbled. Then he fell completely to the ground.

Bach sighed, he knew it was over now.

*CUT!*

The white haired swordsman's eyes widened, he didn't even feel the connation of his skin to steel..... But there it was.... a giant gapping cut across his chest. He looked at the blood pour out of his torso... "No.... fucking.... way...."

He was dumb struck beyond belief..................... then he became angry,

The pure rage, he went over to Zeke who was still lying face down, no signs of getting back up. He kicked them over, and he stood angrily over him, their eyes connecting.

Zeke didn't even look like he was conscious even though his moving eyes and extreme breathing showed he was.

Bach gripped his sword tighter and tighter and tighter......... then smiled..... and laughed.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! HHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAAAAAHHHA-AHA-HHAAHA!!!!!! Are you kidding me!?!?" He seemed to have lost it. "DAMN BOY! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He put Apolyon on his back and grinned wide, something Luffy was famous for, "You're fun kid, that's all I can say.... Fight me any day." With that, he started walking away. He whistle really loud, as if calling for something.

Suddenly, a man appeared from a giant black hole that came out of nowhere. "Sir!"

"There you are Grim, let's go back to the ship, I'm done for the day. I sure wish I could see Wolfgang's and Chopin's faces when he gets here though. If he's not hear already. See ya later kid! He'll come get you eventually. Don't worry." Then Bach and the man called Grim walked through the black hole and disappeared.

"........What........... the........... fuck!?" Zeke laid there. No way in hell he was getting up, even if he COULD. "Too... much... pain..." He just laid there, the blood would stop leaving his body at some point. His breath would return to normal in a moment. Just lay there and think about what the hell just happened and maybe... sleep for a while....

~Z~X~Z~X~

"...... uh.... uhn..... ugh... What... what happened???" Zeke finally woke up, and was in a bed in a small gray room.

"Ah, you're awake...." The man leaning in the chair in front of his bed with his feet prompt up on the table lit a cigarette with a small lighter. His long grayish-blue hair swaying lightly as he tilted back his head some as he took a puff. He was so different from his younger days. A few miscellaneous tattoos on his arms but didn't cover his arms entirely. He also had cross bones tattooed on his face, but the biggest difference, was his 'nose' was no longer there. He had taken it off long ago.

"Who are you." Zeke didn't recognize him at all.

The old man chuckled, "I am Yonkou Beethoven, but you can call me what your dad called me.... Call me BUGGY."

To Be Continued...

A/N:I'm gonna start posting this story more at night (in my time zone) because that seems to be where my largest reader demographic is. And it only took me 26 chapters to figure that out. So the time you see this right now is going to be the average time I update it from now on. Thank you. 


	28. What Happened Else Where

About 24 hours ago.

"Who is he fighting Gweniveir!?...." Rika's voice was full of tears. Gwen stayed silent and closed her eyes. "WHO IS HE FIGHTING!?!?!? TELL ME!!!!"

Gweniveir re-opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know..."

"Hmhmhmh..." the man chuckled, "I ges dis isn't zo bad... I kin kill all U ta make up fo not fight'n Zeeek."

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 23: "What Happened Else Where: Gweniveir vs Wolfgang; Beethoven Appears!"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

"Zo, it's deer Gweniveir... Ur father wood B zo zad ta no 'is daughter is a pirate 'unter..."

Gweniveir refocused herself, "You do not speak of him as if you know ANYTHING! about my relationship with!" She pointed her sword deadly at Younko Wolfgang, her opponent.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, zall we continu?" In an instant, the man had dashed in front of Gweniveir and struck her, with his hand.

Gwen was knocked back by the blow and her hand was.... cut?

Rika was shocked, "How... how did he cut her?"

"Could it... could it be he has the Supa Supa no mi?" (Mr. 1's devil fruit) Frank was terrified... terrified if need be, he could not defeat him and protect Rika or Hatori.

Wolfgang chuckled at Frank's remark, "Supa Supa? Oh nonononon no my deer frend, zuch a fruit is too low my standards.... This..." His whole body then warped and shaped like pudy, his whole color completion, even his clothes, turned a pale white. Then his strange melted like deformed body leapt at Gweniveir.

She quickly spun her long samurai sword as fast as she could in a clock ward motion and cut some of Wolfgang before he retreated back. But his retreat was fake and his strange body slithered very quickly to her blind side, and pierced the right side of her abdomen, mainly getting her rib cage.

"GUAAA!!" She withered in pain and sunk to her knees.

Wolfgang returned to his completely normal form. "I am a Logia... de SukaiKumo SukaiKumo (sky cloud) no mi." (You remember all that crazy stuff they did with clouds on Skypiea? Well he can basically do ALL of that with his body and more. So it's not real clouds is Skypiea clouds, if that clears things up for you)

"What!?... No... That's.. That's ridiculous! Such a power exists!?!?!" Rika had heard storied from Perona and others during their travels about the Sky island and they types of strange clouds there. But now she was scared more than she had ever been in her entire life. And it was mainly this man's presence.... he simply was not a GOOD soul.

"Hatori! I said leave!" Gweniveir was screaming at the top of her lungs. Doing her best to keep back tears. She started to doubt she WOULD live this.

"Oh..." Wolfgang cooed, almost as if he was trying to flirt with her. "Is zhe worried about her prezious daughter??? Zo zentimental.... at least I no U 'av a heart."

Gweniveir shook her fist. She had no choice. He had backed her into this corner already, and so early in the fight. But now she also had to finish quickly in order to protect Hatori and the others. She knew he would not let them escape.

She took of the top of her armor first. A simple tan clothe of a shirt, then her boots, and finally her armor bottoms, simple deep dark purple shorts under them.

Wolfgang raised a brow, "An wat R we doing???"

Gwen then slide her feet apart and took the horse stance, she tucked her sword back and posed as ready to wield it back at a moment s notice, ".... Killing you."

Then, all most as fast as Wolfgang if not faster, she dashed for the man and swung.

Wolfgang almost didn't react in time. He stomach was about to barely nicked when Gweniveir lunged and thrusted it into him without him retreating fast enough. And it stabbed him clean all the way through.

She grinned, "You think I would come here so ill prepared!? The back side of my blade is thinly lined with sea stone.

"Gua!.... U, BITCH!!!!!" He snarled at her and shoved her off with great force and she flew back a couple feet. He then pulled the sword out of his body, blood pooling out of the cut. Then as he finished pulling it out and threw the sword aside, his body closed up and was completely normal.

"Now... ta kil U whil I can!" He dashed at her, his arm shaping into an axe and he swung down.

Gwen rolled out of the way and went towards her sword.

She grabbed it just in time as Wolfgang engulfed her in giant white ball. She now no longer could be seen. And Hatori began to panic for the worse.

They heard noises like muffled sword clashes. Then...

*SHING!*

Gwen s sword popped out of the ball. The ball remedied and Wolfgang was in his normal form again. With his distance away from the sword his cut healed once more.

"Dam bitch." He was getting very tired of this.

*BOOOOOOOM!!!*

The piece of Red Line on their left just split in two and then, about a minute later came a great big blue flash.

"ZEKE!???!" Rika wanted to go over there to see if that was him.

Gwen was distracted as she looked over there and Wolfgang seized the moment.

He fromed both of his hands into blades and began swinging. Gweniveir reacted enough to block and the pacing began.

Wolfgang used his legs even, forming them into anything sharp he could think of, swords, axes, spears, anything.

Gwen blocked then struck, blocked then struck, swung, lunged, blocked, attacked, defended.

Back and forth they went and their dashes and attacks became faster and faster.

But Wolfgang started getting the upper hand and then tripped her.

As he lunged, spiking his whole body, ready to land on her and impale her. Gweniveir stuck her sword out in front of her, ready to impale him as well.

The Yonkou stopped just in time and backed away.

As Gwen got to her feet, she tired watching carefully, but Wolfgang decided to go for something easier..... the daughter.

He dashed for Hatori.

"HATORI!!!!!!!!" the mother's voice cracked at her volume of distress as the sinister man went for the innocent girl.

Frank, without any hesitation of thinking, ran in front of the girl and swung at the man. But he simple pushed the partial giant a side and continued to race for her. Rika grabbed Hatori and held her tight.

Wolfgang's hand formed into a sword blade and went to chop the girls down.

*GRIP!*

His head suddenly jerked and was short of cutting the girls. He felt as if he couldn't move. ("WHAT'S HAPPENING!?") Then he noticed his hand was normal, and the look on Rika and Hatori s faces wasn't of relive... but of more sock and confusion.

"What are you doing?.... Wolfgang."

He shuttered at that voice.... he knew who it belonged to. Not Frank's, not Gweniveir s...... BEETHOVEN'S.

He looked back and saw him.

"H-h-... how-... how did U get 'ere!?"

The man smiled, he had Wolfgang's hair gripped in his hand, "Same as you.... I walked. What are you stupid?"

Wolfgang was now angry, he tore away from the man's grip and backed away.

"Go home Wolfgang... you lose today." He stared very seriously into his eyes.

"U won't be arond foreva ol' man!... An I wil be de one ta deel de final blo."

Beethoven stepped a little closer to him, "You are not my BLACKBEARD Wolfgang. Don't treat me like I'm frail."

"Az to U don't treet me lak a week pup..." With that Wolfgang seemingly disappeared as he left the battle field.

Then suddenly, Beethoven smiled, "Hahahaha! Good to see you again Gweny-chan!" He went to hug Gweniveir.

*SLAP!*

She hit him, not as hard as she could, but hard enough. "Why are you here!?"

"Geez! Was that slap really necessary!? I come all the way out her JUST to see you and I get hit in the face!" Beethoven rubbed his cheek.

"UNCLE BUGGY!!!" Hatori ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"BUGGY!??!?!?!?!!?!" Rika and Frank almost had a heart attack.

"A Hatori-chan! At least SOMEBODY is happy to see me!" He stuck his tongue out at Gweniveir.

"Why WOULD I be happy to see you?"

"Because.... I'm your god father."

"SELF-APOINTED god father. I told you before, it's pointless to try and take up the slack that HE left."

"Come now, don't be like that. He DIED. If came a saw you. You can't hold a grudge because he died too early. He couldn't have predicted that."

"YES HE COULD HAVE! HE COULD HAVE NOT GONE! AND DON'T DEFEND HIM! YOU HATED HIS GUTS UNTIL THE POINT HE DIED! DON'T BE RICHOUS NOW THAT YOUR 'FRIENDS' ARE ALL GONE!!!" Gweniveir s face was covered in tears now.

Buggy became very solemn now, "I apologize, I'm just doing what he asked."

"......... Thank you... But it's not necessary..." Gwen put her armor back on and picked up Hatori. "Come, Hatori, we're leaving now."

"Awwwww... Rika! Tell Zeke-san good bye for me!!"

Buggy shook his head and turned to Frank and Rika, "Now! Where is Zeke-san eh? I would like to talk with him." Then he noticed Frank's face, "You look familiar... What's your name?"

Frank was surprised, "I... uh... Frank-shirokishi, Dekata."

"Ah? So I was right? You're Nuro Dekata kid? HA! What are the odds!"

Frank's eyes widened, "YOU KNEW MY FATHER???"

"I did, he was a good man. I'm sorry to have only found out about his death 6 years ago. He didn't talk to his old CREWMATES often when he left for the simple life."

"My father.... was a pirate?"

"Indeed, and one HELL of a party guy! Hahahaha!"

Frank smiled peacefully.

Then, Buggy looked to his right. Towards the piece of rock Chopin and Parker where fighting on.

~Z~

"ugh...." A bloody Parker struggled to get up, then.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!............" He was crushed under the paws of the large Lion that he was fighting. But this lion was different, it was red and had a flame on its tail. This was Chopin, the fire beast.... the Chimera.

He turned back to his normal form, blood and many bodys of Parker all over the rock. "SEE!? I told you I'd kill you, you fucking piece of shit!!"

Then his eyes widened, he whirled around to see a small figure staring at him.... and he 'FELT' who that figure was.

"No....... NO! FUCK! FUCK YOU! YOU RUIN EVERY THING!!!! YOU FUCKING OLD MAN!! FUCK YOU!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He knew continuing was pointless now. He turned back into his Chimera form and jumped into the sky. As Chimera, he has the ability to spontaneously combust anything he touches, therefore, in the sky as he 'steps' he ignites the oxygen atoms to keep him above the sea. (what a way to travel!)

"What was that?" Rika referred to the roar they just heard.

"Nothing, just a brat getting spoiled again. Now, let's go get Zeke-san shall we?"

"Wait," Frank stopped him, "What about Parker-san? Is he ok?"

"Oh he's fine. He's not even here. He even sent his clone to Mariejois. He's been on his ship the whole time."

Rika: "How do you know that?"

"Because... he's one of MY crew. He came because I wanted him to keep an eye out for everything till I got here. Any corpses Chopin made over there will eventually dematerialize. Don't worry about it."

Buggy then detached his feet and went flying over to the piece of Red Line Zeke was on.

In their fight, Bach's moment he was waiting for, was this man's arrival.

The arrival to the GREAT Captain Buggy.

~Z~X~Z~X~

"So that's what happened." Zeke was listening to the whole story.

"Pretty much," Buggy took a puff of his cigarette. "So, now that I finally have your attention."

He sat up straight and got close to Zeke. He looked dead serious. Then smiled cheerily, "I want to talk and relax with you! How bout a drink?"

Zeke smiled too, "Ok."

"Better yet, let's got talk with SHANKS." He got up and walked out the door. "Come on!"

Zeke blinked, "Shanks???"

To Be Continued.... 


	29. The Cross on the Hill

"So, now that I finally have your attention."

He sat up straight and got close to Zeke. He looked dead serious. Then smiled cheerily, "I want to talk and relax with you! How about a drink?"

Zeke smiled too, "Ok."

"Better yet, let's got talk with SHANKS." He got up and walked out the door. "Come on!"

Zeke blinked, "Shanks???"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

Episode 24: "The Cross on the Hill"

~Z~X~Z~X~Z~X~

On Buggy's remote island on a hill you should now know all too well.

"AH! Good sake eh?" With his legs crossed and his large cape hanging off his shoulders he placed his sake cup on the ground and looked at Zeke who sat next to him. He was still healing, no shirt but a bandaged torso. And now he only had TWO swords at his side.

Zeke had only taken a few sips of the sake. He wasn't a big drinker like his dad was, but if you got him going he would be as much as the partier as his old man. "So... you said we were gonna talk to Shanks???"

Buggy chuckled, "Heh, we are.." He pointed at the cross in front of them with his cup. The cross had a sake cup on top of it. "This was his favorite sake. All the way from his home village."

Zeke looked at the cross, then the sake in his hands. With a big smile he gulped it down fast. "Yeah! It's real good! Hahaha!"

Even though he still was smiling, Buggy became very solemn, "You know I use to hate his guts.... right until the moment he died. During the Revenge War I got it in my head, couldn't kill WhiteBeard, then kill Shanks. So I pretended to 'bury the hatch' with him and become a "STRONG" ally of his in the war. We took on Kizaru together..... and if it wasn't for my stupidity....."

He looked like he wanted to cry... but couldn't. Like he had cried about it so many times before it was impossible for him to cry about it now.

"He died in my arms.... Telling me how great it was to see his 'old friend' once more and how I bared no grudge against him. Something in me.... just burst out. Next thing I knew I was waking up from being unconscious for some reason and Kizaru was unconscious on the ground as well. Shanks was barely still alive so I hightailed my ass out of there with his body, praying to the Ghost of Roger to save him for his sake if not mine. That's when he told me about his daughter. That he didn't even know about her till 3 years prior and she was already 9. He asked me, ME someone how he never knew hated his guts, to look after her... because he had ALWAYS thought of me as a brother...... Some shit I am eh?.... I vowed that day to surpass my Baka of a best friend I never had. Not to scorn him, but to honor him. He thought so highly of me, even told me how amazing I was to have 'hiden' my great powers for so long till the Wars started, calling me a genius even. So I vowed to become as strong enough to be so deserving of his praise. That's when I begged Ace-san to secretly make me a Younko without acknowledgement of my name to the pirate world. Then, when Ace committed suicide by blowing himself up in MarineFord. I went to wreak havoc there as well. And when they THOUGHT I was done for, I faked my death and came back as Yonkou Beethoven. Everyone looked to me for power. I went in deep seclusion and trained day and day and day to be as power full as even WhiteBeard was at his peak.... and then to KEEP getting stronger."

"Gwen,"

Buggy looked at Zeke.

"Gweniveir is his daughter right?"

Buggy was kind of unimpressed, "THAT'S what you got from that story??? Geez, your as slow as your father's captain."

Zeke smiled, "Na, I get the rest but it was all self explanatory, you never said the daughters name so I just wanted to clarify it."

Buggy chuckled, "Yeah, she's his kid. How fun is that? After his death she felt so alone and abandoned. That's problem why she became a pirate hunter. To take her anger out of people in the same social class as her dad. She even uses her moms name to distance herself from him."

"Makes sense."

"Zeke! There you are!" Rika came running up the hill with Frank right behind her.

She hugged him, thought it looked more like a tackle. "Oh thank god you're all right!" She kept hugging tighter and tighter, "RIKA RIKA! RIBS RIBS RIBS!!" The look on Zeke's face made Buggy laugh a little.

"Oh! Sorry!" She got off of him, then she hit him in back of the head.

"OH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"You are NEVER doing something as stupid as fighting a Yonkou again! I don't care WHO threatens our lives."

"Oh, that reminds me."

Zeke and the others looked at Buggy.

He tossed Zeke a cloth with an insignia on it. "What is it?"

"My pirate sign. It'll keep most people from messing with yeah. Even most marines will be a little more hesitant to capture you. I know it didn't work to well for WhiteBeard in the end, but the good thing about have most of your life hidden from the marines, is that they don't know how old you are. Heheheehehe."

"So, you asking me to be part of your crew?"

"Hell no kid, don't need another 2nd generation brat fucking with stuff of mine. Parker is enough. Just ware it as a bandana, like your father or something. It'll just show you're a trusted ally."

"Heh, ok. But as a bandana is the last thing I'm using it as." He tied it on the handle of GinKiba.

"Ah, not following in the Legacy's foot step's? Good for you."

Then Zeke thought of something, "Oh, that's right, I've only got 2 swords now. That's gonna feel weird for a while, but I don't feel like replacing Faasuto and Rasuto. Guess I'm two sword style now."

"Speaking of the 2nd generation, besides Gweny-chan and Parker, you met anyone else's child from the old 'new' era?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Ah, I can't wait for you to meet LUFFY'S kid."

Zeke's eyes widened, "The King has a kid?"

"Oh? You didn't know? Yeah, spry little brat, only 18, plus he's a-"

"BEETOVEN-DONNO!!!!" Parker ran up the hill.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I don't know how man, I think the marines had been tracking Zeke-san this whole time! But we're being attacked by-"

*BOOOMMM!!!*

One of the ships docked on the island just exploded and sunk. People began screaming and running as from the smoke came 6 people... in black suits.

"Damn, CP 12." Buggy looked at Zeke, "Our time and questions are cut short kid. I had some other stuff to talk to you about but that's not gonna happen. I have an emergency boat RIGHT UNDER this cliff, get on it and get out of here. Parker, go with them."

"BUT CAPTAIN!"

"Don't argue with me punk! I'll hold them off. Besides, it's been awhile since I've had a good fight. I might be getting rusty. Don't need that now do we?" He gave a big smile and then motioned them to leave.

Zeke nodded and Rika and Frank followed him down the cliff to the boat. Parker went with them, "Parker!"

He looked back at Buggy.

"You're wit him now. Make sure he doesn't get him self killed."

Parker smiled, "You got it boss."

~Z~

"AAAHHH!!!!!" Zaven (you remember Zaven right?) fell to the ground from the attack he just reseaved from Bilo. (you know Bilo too)

"Damn it...." He barely got back up.

"ALL WHO CALL YOURSELF A PIRATE!!! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!!! I WILL HANDLE THESE BASTARDS!!!!" Buggy landed at Zaven's side. "Master Beethoven." He respectfully bowed.

"Don't worry about this Zaven. Get all my main crew on the ship and sial out of here about 6 miles. I'll signal for you to come pick me up when I'm done."

"Yes sir!!" And he ran off to Buggy's boat.

"When you are done with US!? How stupid you are. And I thought you were the smart and clever Yonkou."

Among the familiar CP 12 faces you already know, Bilo, Chiguria, Mas-bull, and Yungo. There were two new ones in this attack squad. One was in line with the others, short blue hair and a long scare on his right eye. He was the tallest one. Duwabo 7th seat.

Then the man speaking to Buggy, the one leading the pack. He was thin and short with long bronze like blonde hair. Several of the hairs were clumped together and formed lightning bolts.

"And who are you brat?"

"The name is Xiang.... 3rd seat. And I am a lightning manipulator. And no matter how powerfully you think you are Beethoven. NO MAN can survive lighting."

"Really? Is that a fact? Either way I am only asking you once, leave this place, this is hallowed ground." He tilted his head toward Shanks's grave.

Xiang twitched his hand and light came down over the cross.

*KKIIIIRRRRRKKKKK!!!*

But the cross was not destroyed. The blow was blocked by a now charred hand. The hand came back to Buggy's arm and reattached it's self. "Now.... What the fuck did you just say about not surviving lighting?" He even flexed the burned hand to show it was not only still functional.... but that it didn't hurt.

Xiang gritted his teeth. "Grrrrrrr.. KIIIILLLLL HIM!!!!"

*BOOOM!!!*

~Z~

Another lighting flash. Everyone in the small boat was completely worried... except Parker. "Don't worry, it's not the old man I'd be afraid for. Those lighting shocks are nothing." He gave a relieving smile and it seemed to calm down every one.

"So, looks like you guys are stuck with me. I'm part of YOUR crew now Zeke man. So where we going?"

He looked back at the island as another lighting flash went off. He gripped his sword excitedly, "After what Buggy said..... There is someone I want to find and meet...."

To Be Continued.....

A/N: "OH NO!!! IT'S NOW TIME FOR A HIATUS!!! How dare I!! Some good news, the fight with Buggy and the CP WILL be written, but not in this story. Why is that good news you ask? Because it will be written in a story all about Yonkou Buggy and is coming in April at some point. Plus I will be making stories of all 4 Yonkou. Kind of like a mini-series. But the hiatus for this will be at least till June when I get summer break. Now it's time for other stories for a while. Again thank all of those who like this story and read it every time it's up dated." 


End file.
